


Перерождение

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Tentacle Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Иномирье. Никто не знал, где оно находится и что из себя представляет. Никто не знал, можно ли его найти специально. Но все знали, что попав туда, так просто не отделаешься. В Иномирье ты либо умрёшь, либо переродишься. И никогда не было понятно, какой из вариантов лучше.Кромешник не стал исключением. Ему удалось вернуться в реальный мир, но без сюрпризов, конечно же, не обошлось. Особенно, когда появился некто, зовущий себя Зеркальщиком и сильно путающий карты.





	1. Пролог.

Иномирье.  
Никто не знал, где оно находится и что из себя представляет. Никто не знал, можно ли его найти специально. Но все знали, что попав туда, так просто не отделаешься. В Иномирье ты либо умрёшь, либо переродишься. И никогда не было понятно, какой из вариантов лучше.  
В Иномирье попадали только духи (людям там не место). Абсолютно все, без исключения: и добрые, и злые, и нейтральные, но обратно в мир возвращался далеко не каждый. Через что проходил дух, чтобы вернуться обратно? Ответа на вопрос не было. Возможно, у каждого из попадавших туда было какое-то своё испытание, индивидуальное, лично для него. Потому что, вернувшись обратно, дух не мог рассказать о том, что именно он пережил там. Кто-то попросту не хотел говорить об этом, кто-то не мог рассказать, а кто-то забывал обо всём произошедшем, как о кошмарном сне.  
В мире духов ходили разные сказания и легенды о том, что представляло собой Иномирье. Кто-то говорил, что это большое и светлое место, которое люди могли бы назвать раем. Другие утверждали, что Иномирье – это всё и ничто одновременно. Третьи считали, что это место является серой пустотой, в которой нет ничего: ни эмоций, ни физических оболочек, ни способностей – это была пустота во всех её возможных и нет проявлениях. Но никто не мог дать какого-то конкретного ответа.

Кромешник плыл в никуда, прикрыв глаза. На него уже давно накатила апатия. Питчу было плевать на то, что он проиграл Хранителям снов, что его, походу, сожрали собственные дети – кошмары, которых он так долго и трудоёмко воссоздавал из самых потаённых страхов людей, - что он сейчас находится там, куда ему хотелось бы попасть меньше всего. Где-то внутри свербело неприятное чувство, отдалённо похожее на неприязнь ко всему происходящему. Кромешнику не хотелось быть здесь, но он заранее понимал, что ничего поделать с этим нельзя. Он попал в Иномирье – место, откуда нет выхода. Скорее всего, его вот-вот сожрут с потрохами, и Бугимен исчезнет навсегда. Возможно, через пару лет Луноликий изберёт нового хранителя страхов и кошмаров, но им будет уже кто-то другой. Кромешник проиграл всё, чем он обладал и что было ему дорого.  
Ледяной Джек… Его одолел какой-то сопляк, который три сотни лет развлекался тем, что устраивал хаос, напуская холодный ветер на людей, вводя в заблуждение всех, кого не лень: и людей, и других духов. Но Луноликий, чтоб его, гада, решил сделать несносного мальчишку новым Хранителем. Кромешник не понимал и не хотел понимать этого. Да и неважно всё это. В конце концов, где Джек, а где он, Питч.  
Бугимен горько рассмеялся, поднимая тяжёлые, словно налитые свинцом, веки. Вокруг – сплошная тьма. Где-то позади него раздался лёгкий шелест. Кажется, Иномирье, наконец, обратило на него свой взор и вот-вот разорвёт того в клочья, убивая духа страха и кошмара. Не будет больше Кромешника. Никогда.  
Склизкие щупальца появились из ниоткуда в большом количестве. Кромешник ощутил, как быстро и туго они опутывают его, не желая отпускать. Тело заломило, а голова стала особенно тяжёлой. Питч давно не испытывал таких эмоций. Апатия накрыла его всецело, будто бы вымораживая все чувства, превращаясь в обезболивающее лекарство своего рода. Так было не очень-то страшно.  
Питч снова засмеялся, ощущая, как сдавливают и выкручивают его щупальца. Он, повелитель тьмы, страхов, кошмаров умирает в том, над чем всегда и во все времена стоял выше. Даже когда Хранители в средние века прогнали его, вернув людям свет и радость, даже тогда Кромешник не позволил себе опуститься настолько низко. Но, видимо, не в этот раз.  
Иномирье уже начало высасывать из него всё, что только можно было. Этому месту плевать, хороший дух или плохой. Оно сожрёт всё, что в него попадёт. По-другому и быть не может, к сожалению. Это место было прожорливой чёрной дырой. Неважно, как много и долго заполнять его, ему всё равно будет мало, оно будет требовать всё больше и больше.  
Кромешник расслабился, откинув голову. Не пройдёт много времени, когда тот, кого всегда боялись и презирали, умрёт, погружённый в собственный страх, затаившийся где-то в глубине своего сердца, – не существовать. Ведь именно это сейчас и происходило с Кромешником. Он не существовал, в него не верили. К его печали, этой маленькой хитрости были подвержены не только сами Хранители снов, но и другие духи. Они все зависели от людской веры в себя. Неважно, какими эмоциями подпитывалась эта вера – она просто должна была быть. Но вот сейчас, конкретно в этот момент, никто из людей не боялся Кромешника. Нет, конечно же, были те, кто испытывал неописуемый ужас или видел кошмар, но никто не вспоминал о том, что за всем этим стоял Бугимен. Поэтому он сейчас был на самом пике своего бессилия.  
Да и неважно это. Всё бессмысленно. Будь Кромешник полон сил, против Иномирья он ничего не сделает даже при самом большом желании. Мелкая сошка, которую вот-вот раздавят, – вот, кто он сейчас. Его сломали, растоптали, уничтожили. Умирать с такими мыслями было чертовски паршиво, но Питчу давно стало плевать на это. Он смирился со своим проигрышем, со своим поражением. Где-то глубоко внутри его грела слабая мысль о том, что на его место придёт кто-то другой. И этот некто сможет одолеть Хранителей и вернуть на Землю Тёмные времена. Тогда эти светлые духи всецело вкусят последствия всех своих действий.  
Кромешник снова усмехнулся. Но без былой горечи. Наоборот, даже немного весело.  
Иномирье зашуршало, с новой силой вцепляясь в духа, кинутого ему на растерзание. Выпивать жизненные силы из практически бездушной куклы было неинтересно, а здесь появились какие-то эмоции, которые можно развить и доломать. Пространству вокруг тоже стало немного веселее. Оно с жадностью присосалось к Кромешнику, лишая его всех сил и желаний, лишая его сознания.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Луноликий, - процедил сквозь зубы Питч, прикрывая глаза и окончательно отдавая всего себя Иномирью.  
Смерти не избежать.

***  
Билли дрожал, сидя на кровати и укрывшись одеялом. Но ощущение мнимой защищённости никак не помогало ему. Мальчик знал, что под потолком, в самом тёмном углу, сидела какая-то тварь, которая безмолвно разглядывала его оттуда своими маленькими ярко-жёлтыми глазками, наполненными ненавистью, смешанной с яростью.  
\- У-уходи, - пролепетал Билли. – Я невкусный.  
\- Вку-у-у-усный, - вторила ему тварь противным пищащим голоском. – Бо-о-ойся.  
\- Н-нет, я не боюсь! – воскликнул мальчик, гордо вздёрнув голову. Но столкнувшись с яркими глазами твари, он снова закутался в одеяло, как в кокон. Неизвестное существо было право: он боялся его. – Что тебе н-нужно?  
\- Стра-а-а-ах, - тварь неприятно растягивала гласные, - бойся бо-о-о-ольше. Хозяину ну-у-у-ужен стра-ах…  
Билли нервно сглотнул, отползая к спинке кровати, пытаясь как бы удлинить расстояние между ними. Но и это не помогало. Ужас сковал ребёнка по рукам и ногам, не давая пошевелить ни единым пальцем. Слова застревали в горле не проглатываемым комом, а сердце стучало так, что отдавалось эхом в ушах. Мальчик смотрел на тварь с нескрываемым страхом, поражаясь тому, как же кошмарно оно выглядело. И хотя Билли не видел это существо, он был уверен на все сто… нет, двести процентов, что тварь не была симпатичной и безобидной.  
\- Билли, ты спи…? – мама открыла дверь, входя в комнату и поднимая взгляд на сына: тот сидел у изголовья, дрожа от страха, кутаясь в одеяло и глядя куда-то в потолок, бурча себе под нос: «Я невкусный, не трогай меня, я не боюсь» и что-то в этом духе. – Билли?! – она обеспокоенно к нему подскочила. – Что с тобой, сынок?  
Малыш не сразу понял, почему тварь под потолком заговорила с ним знакомым голосом, подозрительно похожим на мамин.  
\- Ты не похож на маму! Не ври мне! – пискнул он.  
Женщина встряхнула его за плечи, возвращая обратно:  
\- Билли?!  
Ребёнок с трудом оторвал взгляд от темноты и перевёл удивлённый взгляд на женщину, как бы спрашивая, что с ней.  
\- Ты чего? – не понял он сначала. – Ой, мам… Там кто-то есть! – он указал рукой в клубящуюся, словно змеиный рой, тьму. – Оно говорило со мной! Оно сказало, что хочет съесть меня и мой страх! Мама!  
\- Тише-тише, родной мой, - женщина уселась на кровать, притягивая сына к себе и гладя его по волосам. – Там никого нет. Хочешь, я проверю и докажу тебе это? – она мягко улыбнулась ребёнку. Тому было всего пять лет, и воображение у него развивалось отлично.  
\- Мам, не надо! – всхлипнул тот, прижимаясь к ней сильнее. – Вдруг оно тебя заберёт?  
\- Не заберёт. Я ведь уже взрослая, могу за себя постоять, - мама поднялась и включила ночник, затем подошла к двери и щёлкнула включателем подле него. Комната озарилась светом – и тот участок потолка в том числе. Естественно, так никого не было.

Гадё-ё-ё-ёныш…

Ребёнок тревожно выдохнул, оглядываясь. Ему показалось, что тварь всё ещё здесь, что она даже сказала ему что-то, но он не расслышал, что именно.  
\- Видишь, мой милый, здесь никого нет, - мама снова села рядом с ним. – Наверное, это Бугимен шалит.  
\- Бугимен? – переспросил Билли. – Кто это?  
\- Говорят, что он – Повелитель ночи, страхов и кошмаров. Он приходит к непослушным деткам по ночам и пугает их, питаясь страхом, - женщина погладила ребёнка. – Бугимен существует, точно так же, как и Санта-Клаус. Но не надо его бояться. Ведь если ты будешь послушным, то Бугимен не сможет ничем тебя напугать, правда?  
\- Это из-за супа, да? – всхлипнул Билли. – Из-за того, который я не съел сегодня? – мальчик на самом деле вылил половину порции в раковину.  
\- Кто знает… Может быть, - мама улыбнулась ему. – Ну, как видишь, тут никого нет. Ты ведь веришь мне? Бугимен уже ушёл. Он боится света и не любит его. Парадокс, верно? Повелитель кошмаров сам, оказывается, чего-то боится. Смешно, не правда ли?  
\- Да, немного, - Билли тоже немного расслабился. – Мне не страшно.  
\- Вот и отлично, - женщина поцеловала его в лоб. – А теперь ложись, укрывайся и засыпай. Бугимен сегодня тебя не потревожит. Может быть, он уже наелся.  
\- Мам, а можно… - ребёнок покосился на ночник.  
\- Хорошо, можно, - разрешила ему та. – Сладких снов, мой дорогой. Увидимся утром, - она ещё немного посидела с ним, тихо и спокойно рассказывая о чём-то, отвлекая.  
Мальчик уже засыпал, когда женщина поднялась и, пригасив свет ночника, удалилась, прикрыв за собой дверь. Билли почти уснул, когда на кровать внезапно что-то запрыгнуло.  
\- Просыпа-а-а-а-айся, малы-ы-ы-ыш, - прошелестел кто-то.  
Сон с ребёнка сняло как рукой. Он подскочил, испуганно озираясь. Ночник был включен, но даже его не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть тварь, восседавшую у него в ногах и, не мигая, глядящую на него.  
\- Соску-у-у-у-учился? – пропела она, подбираясь ближе.  
\- У меня есть свет! Мама сказала, что Бугимен его боится!  
\- Бугимен – повели-и-и-итель тьмы и стра-а-а-аха. Он ничего-о-о-о не бои-и-и-ится… - неизвестное существо шелестело настолько неприятно, что у Билли даже уши заболели от столь противного скрежещущего звука.  
\- Уйди! – Билли снова сжался, закрывшись одеялом.  
\- Ты мне ну-у-у-ужен, малы-ы-ыш, - тварь стала медленно подступать к нему. – Бо-о-ойся меня, бойся сильне-е-е-е-е…  
Мальчик задрожал с куда большей силой. Температура вокруг стала опускаться. Свет ночника постепенно тускнел, пока существо приближалось к нему, окутывая человеческого ребёнка тьмой.  
\- Господин Буги-и-и-имен ждёт тебя, малы-ы-ы-ыш, - прошелестело нечто.  
Билли задохнулся своим криком. Тварь подпрыгнула и рывком полетела к нему, с силой влезая в рот и проталкиваясь дальше, в глотку и пищевод. Мальчик расплакался, душимый страхом, сковывающим его изнутри. Слизкая и мерзкая тварь сидели у него на лице, а какая-то её часть была внутри него. Она шевелилась там, извивалась, словно что-то ища. Билли давился частью монстра внутри себя, давно перестав обращать на что-то ещё внимание. Он не заметил, как по ногам потекло что-то тёплое, впитываясь в постель. Наконец, существо вылезло из него и, довольно урча, спрыгнуло обратно на кровать.  
\- Спаси-и-и-ибо, мальчик. Господи-и-и-ин будет дово-о-о-олен, - прошелестело оно, вбирая все конечности в себя.  
Тяжело перебирая несколькими лапками, тварь спрыгнула на пол, где расправила мощные крылья и, взмахнув ими несколько раз на пробу, взлетела и вырвалась на улицу, разбив окно, оставляя ошарашенного и безвольного ребёнка на постели в одиночестве.  
На звук битого стекла в комнату прибежали родители. Мама ворвалась туда первой, включая свет. Её взгляду предстала ужасная картина: Билли сидела на постели с полуоткрытым ртом, испачканным какой-то неприятной чёрной слизью, вокруг виднелось влажное пятно. Но напугало женщину больше то, каким пустым взглядом смотрел её ребёнок на разбитое окно. Оно подскочила к нему и стала спрашивать, в чём дело, но Билли молчал. Он до сих пор чувствовал, как в нём клубится что-то неприятное, оставшееся после той твари. Оно навсегда поселилось в нём, и мальчик знал, что Бугимен существует. Чтобы там не говорили родители, но уверенность в этом факте навсегда засела в сердце ребёнка, который заговорит только через несколько лет после этого инцидента, адекватное объяснение которому так и не будет найдено…

***

Кромешник попрощался со своей жизнью окончательно. Иномирье почти доело его, высасывая все соки и постепенно принимаясь за иссохшую плоть. Но ровно до того момента, пока Питча не поразила яркая волна страха, отогнавшая всю апатию и вернувшая ему здравомыслие. Этот страх не был его собственным, нет. Кто-то из человеческих детей поверил в него. Да так сильно, что Питч зарычал и даже смог вытянуть обратно из щупалец немного собственной энергии, частично восстанавливаясь. Иномирье раздражённо затряслось: как кто-то посмел прервать его трапезу?! В этого духа верили, что означало только одно: сожрать его уже не удастся.  
Питч напрягся, выворачиваясь из стальной хватки, но щупальца постепенно убирались от него. В пространстве вокруг просто висело раздражение и ненависть по отношению к духу. Кромешник снова повис, но теперь уже не удерживаемый лапами этого места.  
Внезапно что-то подхватило его по бокам и потянуло куда-то вверх. Дух летел, наслаждаясь необычайно приятной свободой от тисков, так долго сдавливающих его всего. Кромешнику было плевать, куда он направляется. Главное, что прочь от Иномирья. И теперь он сделает всё, чтобы сюда не вернуться.  
На долю секунды Бугимен потерял сознание, а когда вновь открыл глаза, то удивлённо воззрился на обычное небо. Он плыл по воздуху, держась прямо напротив огромной Луны, освещающей всю землю под собой. Дух свободно выдохнул. Ощущение поддерживания, которое вытянуло его из Иномирья, исчезло, и Кромешник почувствовал, что он вновь начинает падать.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Луноликий, - прошелестел он снова, протягивая руки к луне и начиная лететь вниз. Но не в Иномирье, нет. Его тащило под землю, примерно туда, где он когда-то жил, когда ещё был тем, кто не переродился. – Сильно ненавижу.  
Сознание вновь покинуло Кромешника, и он, прикрыв глаза, рухнул вниз, словно камень, пробивая собой неощутимые барьеры и возвращаясь туда, где он провёл так много времени когда-то давно.

_С днём рождения, Повелитель Ночи, Владыка Ужаса и Кошмаров._


	2. Глава 1.

Кромешник приходил в себя медленно. Его будто бы толчками выбрасывало из спасительного бессознательного состояния. Голова была тяжёлой, а глаза долго не хотели открываться. Собственный разум отказывался адекватно воспринимать всё происходящее. Питч смутно помнил, что он висел где-то в темноте, что он там, кажется, должен был умереть, но настойчивый писк, ворвавшийся в благословенную тишину, не сразу, но развеял мысли о собственной смерти.  
Дух кошмаров с трудом сел на постели, где он до этого лежал, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность. Со стороны ног туда же запрыгнул ещё кто-то и медленно, осторожно засеменил по направлению к Кромешнику.  
\- Хозяи-и-и-ин? – пискляво протянуло оно.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы Питч. Существо обладало слишком пронзительным и неприятным голосом.  
Но оно в то же время оказалось достаточно умным и вежливо замолчало, терпеливо ожидая, когда же господин поднимет на него свой взор. Кромешник с трудом оторвал лицо от ладоней, куда он уткнулся, постепенно приходя в себя, и окинул нечто невидящим взором, медленно обретающим ясность. Очертания чёрного пятна превратились в круглый шарик на нескольких лапках и с небольшими крылышками. Посредине этого «чуда» горели два ярко-жёлтых глаза, глядящих на Кромешника с какими-то смутно угадываемыми зачатки любви и уважения.  
\- Ты ещё кто такой? – пробормотал он, рассматривая чудовище, которого он, хоть убейте, не припоминал среди своих многочисленных творений. – Я тебя не помню.  
\- Я был чёрным песко-о-ом, хозяин, пока ва-а-ас не утащило в Иноми-и-ирье, - доверительно пропищал комок. – А потом я ста-а-ал таки-и-им. Это я вас спа-а-а-ас, хозяин. Это я доста-а-ал вам тот стра-а-ах ребёнка.  
\- Ты? – не поверил собственным ушам Кромешник. Это существо, скорее, забавляло его, нежели пугало. Неужели кто-то всерьёз боялся его? – А зачем ты вытащил меня?  
\- Не зна-а-а-аю. Просто я поду-у-у-умал, что так на-а-а-адо, - проскрипело оно. – Можно мне оста-а-а-аться с вами, хозяи-и-ин? Я не хочу обра-а-атно в песо-о-ок.  
Питч тяжко вздохнул. Ему, в принципе, сейчас-то всё равно было, останется эта тварь с ним или нет. Для него, Бугимена, существо, скорее всего, безвредно. Почему бы не оставить? Возможно, он даже сможет стать полезным…  
\- Хорошо, - благосклонно кивнул Кромешник, поморщившись: голова всё ещё болела, хотя и не так сильно, как когда он только проснулся. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Фиаромиусс, хозяи-и-ин, - протянул тот.  
\- Кратко: Фиар, - оборвал его Питч. – Как долго я здесь? Как долго был без сознания?  
\- Почитай три-и-и-и дня, - послушно отозвался маленький монстр. – Вы посто-о-о-оянно спали, хозяи-и-и-ин. Вы и-и-и-иногда бормота-а-али что-то о како-о-ом-то ми-и-ире…  
\- О мире? – удивился дух кошмара. – Хм, разве что… об Иномирье, - он поднял тяжёлый взгляд на противоположную стену, чуть щурясь.  
Воспоминания явно были неприятными, но Кромешнику казалось, что он почему-то просто обязан вспомнить, что там произошло. Он точно помнил, что там было темно, но ему давно стало безразлично на всё происходящее. Его кто-то давил и сжимал, а потом – резкий полёт куда-то наверх. Пожалуй, самым ярким воспоминанием из всего этого было то, как Кромешник висел в воздухе перед Луноликим и признавался ему в том, как сильно он его ненавидит.  
\- Да, точно, Иномирье, - пробормотал Питч самому себе под нос.  
Но воспоминания о том месте затмило кое-что ещё. Кромешник знал, что те, кто возвращался оттуда, как правило, изменялся, даже если совсем немного, но он уже не был тем, кем был когда-то. Бугимен прислушивался к себе достаточно долго, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то, что дало бы ему подсказку: как сильно изменился он сам? Но ответ пришёл далеко не сразу: Кромешник вдруг осознал, что он… голоден.  
\- Я хочу есть, - еле разомкнув губы, прошелестел Питч. – Здесь что-нибудь имеется?  
\- Прости-и-и-ите, хозяин?.. – ошалело поинтересовался Фиар: духам не нужна еда, как таковая, и чего сейчас хотелось Бугимену, маленький монстр не понимал.  
\- Я спросил, есть ли здесь еда, - немного повысил голос тот. – Я хочу… я хочу… - он замолчал, снова прислушиваясь к себе. Фиар по удивлённому взгляду внезапно слишком сильно ярко-жёлтых глаз понял, что Кромешник, кажется, осознал тот же факт, что духам пища не нужна. Но голод-то был. – Мне нужен… страх.  
\- Стра-а-а-ах? – уточнил Фиар. – Какой стра-а-ах, хозяи-и-н?  
\- Обычный страх. Любой. Я хочу сожрать его полностью. А где я могу найти его? – забубнил себе под нос Кромешник, поднимаясь на ноги. Его немного повело, и он был вынужден ухватиться за небольшое изголовье кровати, чтобы переждать волну пошатывания. – Где, Фиар, где я могу найти страх?  
\- У люде-е-ей? – протянуло существо. – Если вы кого-ни-и-и-ибудь напугаете, то…  
\- То я смогу утолить свой голод, - Кромешник оскалился, не обращая внимания на то, насколько безумной была его улыбка в этот момент. – Сначала я должен поесть, а потом… Потом я займусь всем остальным, - он повернулся к Фиару. – Найди мне человека.  
Маленький кошмар решил не спорить с хозяином, потому что это могло быть чревато определёнными последствиями, причём далеко неблагоприятными. Поэтому Фиар тяжело соскочил с постели и засеменил на своих лапках к выходу, через который можно было попасть в тоннели, испещрявшие достаточно большую местность под землёй и через которые можно было попасть наружу. Хозяин сейчас был немного слаб, но если он поест… Фиар довольно оскалился: он не знал, зачем спас Кромешника, но знал, что так было нужно. Кому? Зачем? Непонятно. Главное, что он неплохо справлялся со своей задачей. И раз хозяин голоден, значит, надо утолить это чувство, а потом они на самом деле смогут дел наворотить.

Несмотря на то, что Кромешник проспал трое суток, дух кошмара не ожидал, что пребывание в Иномирье истощит его настолько. Он шёл по туннелю очень медленно, держась за стены и часто останавливаясь, пытаясь восстановить координацию движений. Дух тяжело дышал и хрипел, но упрямо переставлял ноги, постепенно подбираясь к городу всё ближе и ближе. Но силы всё-таки оставили его, причём в самый неподходящий момент: дойти до ближайшего дома Кромешник не мог, а возвращение обратно – тоже было уже бесполезным вариантом. Питч опёрся о стену спиной, с трудом удерживая всего себя на ногах. Фиар крутился рядом, многозначительно поглядывая на хозяина жёлтыми глазками, но, слава Луноликому, молча.  
\- Фиар, - наконец, нашёл в себе силы позвать маленького помощника Бугимен, - ты можешь привести сюда кого-нибудь…  
… потому что я больше не могу идти, - висело в воздухе.  
Но создание ночи прекрасно поняло то, что хозяин хотел до него донести.  
\- Отдохните, хозяи-и-и-ин, - пропищал Фиар, - я постара-а-а-аюсь вернуться побыстре-е-ее.  
Кромешник обессилено сполз по стене на пол с тихим стоном, пока Фиар расправлял свои слабенькие – на первый взгляд – крылья, после чего поднялся и полетел дальше, на удивление, быстро набирая скорость.  
Питч в этот момент ненавидел себя всеми фибрами своей чёрной души. Он оказался настолько слаб и беспомощен, что был вынужден просить помощи у собственного творения, которое, по идее, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должно было видеть его таким. Бугимен не знал, почему всё это происходит, и как долго оно будет длиться. Также дух кошмара понятия не имел, что нужно делать, чтобы избавить себя от столь неприемлемого для самого себя вида.  
Сидя в тёмной пещере на грязном полу, Кромешник вдруг рассмеялся. Всё происходящее казалось таким абсурдом, что над этим можно было только похохотать. Такое попросту нельзя воспринимать всерьёз! Он – великий из великих – сейчас сидит непонятно где, потому что ждёт маленького монстра, который обещал накормить его.  
Ха! Накормить! Почему Питч вообще ощущал чувство голода?! Откуда оно взялось? Кромешник прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в лёгкую дрёму. Быть может, если он немного отдохнёт, ему полегчает? Совсем чуть-чуть? Он прикроет глаза буквально на минутку, расслабится, отвлечётся, а потом встанет и пойдёт дальше…  
Неимоверная волна голода накрыла Питча абсолютно внезапно, да ещё и с такой силой, что у Кромешника дыхание перехватило. Он резко вскочил на ноги, совершенно потерянный в пространстве, дезориентированный, хватаясь за грудь и пытаясь хоть как-то вернуться в первоначальное состояние – хотя бы потому, что его он понимал и постепенно привыкал к нему. А это… Внутри Кромешника будто бы образовалась чёрная дыра, которая требовала засасывать в себя всё, что попадалось ему на пути. Питч был готов отломить кусок камня от стены и проглотить его, не жуя, только чтобы это заткнуть в себе это странное чувство.  
И это испугало духа. Последний раз он испытывал страх, когда был побеждён Хранителями, когда собственные кошмары утащили его куда-то вниз, где… Где что? Кромешник внезапно отрезвился. Он стоял посреди туннеля, вглядываясь в темноту и пытаясь вспомнить до мельчайших деталей то, что тогда произошло. Но у него в голове будто бы находилась заслонка, не позволяющая заглянуть за себя. Насколько важным было то, что находилось за ней? Даже чувство голода слегка притупилось, будучи таким же ошарашенным, как и сам Питч.  
Кромешник гулко сглотнул. Ему показалось, что этот звук эхом отразился от стен и пробежался по всей сети туннелей, затихнув где-то вдали. Мысль, пришедшая в тёмную встрёпанную голову, была простой, как Луна посреди звёздного неба: это не Кромешник хотел есть, нет, это было Иномирье – вернее, тот его кусок, который дух кошмара всосал в себя, пытаясь вернуть свои собственный силы, за мгновение до того, как Луноликий вытащил его из этого ужасного места. Вот почему Питч чувствовал себя настолько плохо. Возможно, кого-то Иномирье просто меняло, но в его случае оно было самим собой, просто поселившимся в нём, и не где-то там, а здесь, в реальном мире. Бугимен не сразу понял, что теперь он не один. Иномирье слишком прочно вцепилось в его душу и постепенно начинало наглеть, требуя к себе внимания.  
\- Хозяи-и-и-ин? – Фиар появился слегка неожиданно. Но именно это позволило отвлечься Кромешнику от ужасного озарения, снизошедшего на него сейчас. – Я принёс ва-а-а-а-ам кое-что. Вернее-е-е-е-е, кое-кого-о-о-о…  
Кромешник напряг зрение: маленькое существо удлинило лапы и прочно оплело ими человеческого мальчика. Ребёнок дрожал и тихо всхлипывал, глотая рыдания и не смея шевелиться.  
\- Отпусти его и оставь нас наедине, - прохрипел Питч. – Я позову тебя.  
Фиар почтительно поклонился, насколько это было возможно в его случае, и поставил мальчишку практически перед хозяином, после чего снова поднялся на крыльях и отлетел на несколько метров, спрятавшись в темноте и затихнув там, не отвлекая господина.  
\- Ну что, малыш? – елейно, с ноткой издевательства протянул Кромешник, крепко ухватывая мальчишку за подбородок и грубо приподнимая его лицо кверху. – Как тебя зовут?  
Ребёнок не смел и пикнуть, потеряв от страха, захлестнувшего его с ног до голову, дар речи. Он ощущал лишь мертвенно холодные пальцы на лице и слышал приятный, но внушающий ужас, голос, впечатывающийся в его сознание раскалённым клеймом.  
\- Я не повторяю свои вопросы дважды, - Кромешник начинал злиться. – Отвечай!  
Мальчик дёрнулся и всхлипнул, ёжась от могильного холода, исходившего от этого непонятного создания.  
\- Томми, с-с-сэр, - с трудом пролепетал он, еле разомкнув губы.  
Питч был настолько напряжён и собран от чувства предвкушения сладкой пищи, что прозвучавшее в устах ребёнка «сэр» неожиданно заставило его рассмеяться. Адский смех раскатился по всему туннелю, сотрясая его вплоть до посыпавшейся с потолка крошки.  
\- Какой милый и, главное, вежливый мальчик, - прошелестел Питч. – Скажи-ка мне, Томми, тебе страшно? – Кромешник даже не думал о том, чтобы отпустить ребёнка. Его не волновало то, что мальчик уже не чувствовал собственного подбородка, а ножки подкосились, и Томми почти что висел на руке духа кошмара.  
\- Да, сэр, - послушно ответил он, даже не заикнувшись.  
\- Не надо просто бояться, мальчик, - Бугимен даже смог изобразить ласковую улыбку, - нет, что ты?.. **Ты должен орать от ужаса, надрывая глотку. Ты должен кричать так, как не кричал никогда раньше. Ты должен бояться меня до смерти. Нет ничего, что было бы страшнее меня. А знаешь, почему? Потому что я Кромешник! Я повелитель ночи, Владыка Ужаса и Кошмара!**  
Его тихий внешне, но нарастающий где-то внутри ребёнка голос врезался в голову Томми словно удары молота по наковальне. Сначала тихо, а потом всё громче и громче, громче и громче. Настолько громко, что перестал быть слышен стук собственного сердца, перестали быть слышны тихие мольбы и просьбы отпустить.  
Кромешник наклонился к Томми, всё ярче и ярче сверкая жёлтыми глазами, в зрачках которых, казалось, отражается истинная сущность страха. Мальчик давно перестал контролировать ситуацию. Он орал от ужаса, не помня себя, как и говорил Питч. А Бугимен наслаждался. Этот страх, что сейчас так плотно окутывал сердце ребёнка, был словно масло на душу для самого духа. В него верили, и это его подпитывало. Но было кое-что ещё, что привлекло чужое внимание.  
Чувство голода снова дало о себе знать, и именно оно подвигло Кромешника на то, чтобы разогнать весь страх и увидеть маленькую светлую искорку, испуганно дрожащую посреди тьмы, окутывающей её. Вот, что нужно было Питчу, чтобы удовлетворить голод. Он спокойно протянул руку и взял искорку длинными тонкими пальцами, наслаждаясь пульсирующей упругостью и тем самым истинным страхом, что был слаще всего остального.  
Бугимен ухмыльнулся и жадно проглотил искорку, чуть ли не проталкивая её своими же пальцами в собственную глотку – так ему не хотелось её отпускать, но одновременно хотелось сожрать побыстрее. И чувство голода резко притупилось, принеся с собой небывалую эйфорию. Даже в Тёмные времена Кромешник не ощущал ничего подобного, что было сродни экстазу!  
Это настолько отвлекло и завлекло его, что дух кошмара не сразу понял: мальчик, до сих пор висящий у него в руке, перестал дёргаться и всхлипывать. Темнота не мешала Кромешнику видеть всё, что происходило, и он без проблем рассмотрел то, как быстро погас свет в глазах ребёнка.  
\- Эй, Томми, только не говори мне, что ты… - Питч осёкся.  
Он стоял в туннеле, наслаждаясь всем происходящим, но при этом держа в руке теперь уже труп маленького мальчика. Это настолько ошарашило его, что Кромешник выронил бездыханное тело и резко отступил назад. Каким бы жестоким Бугимен не был, он практически никогда не убивал людей – ему это было не нужно. Питч питался страхом, но не убийствами. А сейчас, вот только что, он, не задумываясь, отнял жизнь у человеческого создания, чтобы удовлетворить какие-то собственные потребности, которые раньше никогда не давали о себе знать.  
«Нет, не свои! – завопил внутри него «старый» Кромешник. – Это всё Иномирье! Это всё оно! Оно, оно и только оно виновато в том, что с тобой происходит!»  
Кромешник снова отступил, отходя ещё дальше от трупика подле своих ног, невидящим взором глядя на противоположную стену.  
\- Фиар, - еле слышно позвал он маленького монстра.  
\- Да, хозяи-и-ин? – пропищал тот, сразу же появляясь рядом. – Что вы-ы-ы хоте-е-е…? – он также осёкся.  
Кромешник с трудом отвернулся, медленно двинувшись прочь от места преступления. Ему не хотелось здесь быть. Где угодно, но только не здесь!  
\- Отнеси его куда-нибудь на поверхность и оставь меня в покое на некоторое время, - пробормотал он.  
Послышалось шелестение. Фиар безмолвно поднял мёртвого Томми и, размахивая крыльями, быстро скрылся в противоположной стороне.  
Кромешник, не глядя, куда идёт, побрёл по туннелю. Ему нужно было подумать. После того, как он вернулся из Иномирья, всё шло наперекосяк. С этим точно что-то нужно было делать, но что – Питч не знал.

***

Ледяной Джек, широко улыбаясь, летел вместе с Ветром, периодически рисуя на мелькающих мимо него окнах узоры из инея. Дух снега и льда чувствовал себя настолько свободным и счастливым, что в это даже не верилось. Казалось, вот-вот случится что-то, что сожжёт всё это дотла, но Джеку хотелось верить в лучшее. Поэтому он упорно продолжал веселиться и, вертя в руках свой любимый посох, сеять хаос среди обычных людей.  
Например, позавчера они с Джейми и его друзьями бегали по лесу недалеко от озера Фроста, играя в прятки и периодически пугая редких животных, что выползали из своих норок. Джек знатно повеселился, устроив, в конце концов, битву снежками и катания на картоне с горки. Джейми потом, правда, жаловался, что отбил себе всё, пока скакал на не очень-то твёрдом картоне по кочкам, но он был доволен, и это главное. Джек лишь в очередной раз поразился тому, как же сильно ему не хватало этого тёплого чувства, когда в него верили. Причём верили по-настоящему, абсолютно серьёзно. Как он мог прожить три сотни лет без этого?..  
Сейчас же дух снега и льда летел к Северянину, внезапно собравшему совет из Хранителей. Джек не знал, случилось ли что-то серьёзное, но терять свою слегка инфантильную непосредственность он пока что не собирался. Кто знает, может, всё не так уж и плохо?  
Джек влетел в открытое окно, привычно занося с собой немного вьюги и снежка. Один шмоток снега упал прямо на голову йети, который в этот момент тщательно собирал небольшой автомобильчик. Трое бубенчиков, наблюдающих за ним, задорно рассмеялись, но стоило йети повернуться к ним, как все трое разом замолкли и стали старательно делать вид, что они собирают из круглых печенюшек с орешками что-то наподобие… чего-то. Йети же поднял голову и фыркнул в сторону Джека, после чего отряхнулся и продолжил своё дело.  
\- Привет, прости, приятель, - задорно хохотнул Фрост, приземляясь на пол. – А чего здесь так тихо? – он подхватил одного из бубенчиков на руки и довольно потряс его, наслаждаясь звоном колокольчика на его костюмчике.  
Бубенчик остался недоволен и показал наглецу язык, демонстративно обидевшись.  
Джек отпустил надувшегося от столь непотребного отношения к своей персоне бубенчика, после чего, закинув посох себе на плечо, прошёлся взад-вперёд по красному ковру, рассматривая огромные механизмы, которые всегда находились в движении. Собственно, они и сейчас работали, но общая атмосфера в доме Северянина была какой-то гнетущей. Йети практически не переругивались, а бубенчики тихо позвякивали колокольчиками, но тоже старались вести себя потише. Даже приход Ледяного Джека не особо-то всколыхнул их всех.  
Послышался лёгкий шелест. Джек повернулся на звук и почти сразу же расплылся в улыбке, завидев Песочника, картинно отряхнувшегося и приветственно помахавшего ему.  
\- Привет, - Джек подошёл к нему, - не знаешь, что случилось?  
Песочник отрицательно покачал головой, а потом наглядно показал расстроенную чем-то Зубную фею.  
\- Что-то с Феей? Она в порядке? – не на шутку встревожился дух льда и снега, которому Туф, всегда хорошо к нему относящаяся, нравилась.  
Песочник снова пожал плечами, а потом показал сильно встревоженного Северянина.  
\- День добрый, - в полу образовалась яма, из которой выскочил Пасхальный кролик. Он привычным движением постучал пару раз по земле, и яма исчезла, не оставив за собой и следа. – Что случилось?  
\- О, Пасхальный кенгуру, - снова повеселел Джек, - как дела?  
Кролик смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, но колкость проигнорировал, отвернувшись от Джека.  
\- Ну, наконец-то все в сборе! – к ним вышел Северянин.  
Фрост хотел было выпалить что-нибудь смешное, но кинув взгляд на слегка рассеянного и помрачневшего Санта-Клауса, он спешно передумал.  
\- В чём дело, Северянин? – к нему шагнул Кролик. – Что за срочность?  
Песочник тоже пододвинулся поближе.  
\- Боюсь, друзья мои, у меня для вас очень печальные новости, - дух Рождества грустно вздохнул. – Ко мне прилетела Зубная фея, вся встревоженная и нервная. Я даже не успел спросить, в чём дело, как она показала мне это.  
Николас медленно подошёл к своему столу, где посредине бумаг и прочих нужных вещей стоял продолговатый прямоугольный ящик из плотного чёрного дерева.  
\- Зрелище обескураживает, - предупредил Северянин, - я меньше всего ожидал увидеть то, что там… находится.  
Он не сказал «лежит», подумал Джек, он сказал «находится», что всё это значит?  
Николас откинул крышку, и все трое отшатнулись от стола, словно на нём внезапно вырос сам Кромешник.  
Джек аж споткнулся и рухнул на пол прямо там, где стоял до этого, не веря глазам своим. В коробочке, обитой изнутри бархатом, лежали три маленьких тельца. Три маленьких Зубных крохи – самых лучших и близких помощниц Туф.  
\- Ч-что? Как это возможно?! – подскочил Банни. – Что с Феей? Где она?  
\- Тише, Кролик, - шикнул на него Николас, - Фея спит. Она несколько часов проплакала у меня в гостевой комнате, только-только вот успокоилась и уснула.  
\- Кто это сделал? – Джек вскочил на ноги. – Кто посмел…? – он кинул взгляд на коробочку и стыдливо отвёл его в сторону. – Кто?  
\- А это вторая печальная новость, - вновь помрачнел Северянин. – Прежде чем обнаружить своих крох, Фея увидела след, который и привёл её к ним. И след этот был… из песка. Из чёрного песка, - Санта-Клаус поднял тяжёлый взгляд на собратьев.  
\- Чёрный песок? – изумился Кролик.  
Песочник создал в воздухе платок, сложил его пополам и повязал на голову, как бы прячась.  
\- Но это невозможно. Он ведь… - Джек замялся.  
Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как они одержали победу над Кромешником. Что конкретно с ним случилось – никто не знал, но все втайне надеялись, что он никогда больше не вернётся. А звать Питча по имени они до сих пор не могли привыкнуть. Словно он был недостоин того, чтобы зваться собою всецело у них в разговорах.  
\- Джек, мы же духи, мы не умираем, как таковые, - Северянин скрестил руки на груди. – Возможно, Кромешник побывал там, где никому из нас оказаться не хотелось бы. Возможно, он вернулся. Возможно, он начал мстить… Нам нужно быть настороже. Праздники, конечно же, никто не отменяет, но это вовсе не значит, что нам стоит продолжать быть такими же беспечными.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, кое-кому не стоит быть таким же беспечным? – прилетела новая иголка от Кролика в сторону Джека. Тот только повёл плечами и закатил глаза. Спорить не хотелось.  
\- Нет, Банни, нам всем, - Николас сделал ударение именно на это слово, - стоит быть осторожнее. Если Кромешник вернулся, то ничего хорошего ждать не придётся.  
\- А откуда он мог вернуться? Если мы не умираем, то где мы бываем? – Фрост перекинул посох на другое плечо, чтобы немного размяться. Но, если честно, ему, скорее, хотелось просто отвлечься от такого потока шокирующих новостей.  
Песочник убрал платок и теперь с грустью смотрел то на него, то на Северянина.  
\- Не переживай, Сэнди, ты всегда будешь нашим другом, независимо от того, через что тебе или кому-то ещё пришлось пройти, - улыбнулся ему Николас, после чего повернулся к Джеку. – Оказываясь на грани существования и пустоты, мы попадаем в место, которое называется Иномирье. О нём ходит много легенд и слухов, но ничего конкретного. Для каждого Иномирье выглядит по-своему. Кто-то выживает и выбирается обратно сюда, в реальность, а кто-то становится ничем.  
\- Помнишь, когда Кромешник и Песочник сражались над городом? Когда ты только-только стал хранителем? – вмешался в разговор Кролик. – Тогда Песочник и перенёсся в Иномирье. И хотя он ничего нам о нём не рассказывал, всё равно это неприятное место.  
\- Каждый волен сам решать, хочет он о нём говорить или нет, - добавил Северянин. – Я, например, никогда там не был. И, сказать по-честному, желанием не горю. Иномирье меняет духов. Кого-то сильно, кого-то слабее. И нельзя сказать, в худшую сторону оно меняет тебя или в лучшую.  
Знавал я пару духов, что бывали там. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, Джек, поверь мне. Печально осознавать, что мы в своём роде подвержены таким серьёзным духовным изменениям. Пожалуй, только Песочник более-менее хорошо держится на плаву.  
Сэнди несколько грустно улыбнулся и показал поднятый вверх палец.  
\- То есть вы считаете, что Кромешник побывал в этом Иномирье, вернулся оттуда и теперь начал мстить? – подвёл итог Джек. – Но вы ведь не знаете, как именно он изменился. Не поймите неправильно, я не защищаю его, а чёрный песок – лишний раз доказывает, что надо быть настороже, но вдруг… Вдруг это всё-таки не Кромешник? Мало ли, кто мог залезть к нему в туннели, найти лабораторию и попытаться воссоздать всё то же самое? Там ведь наверняка такая почва для исследований осталась!  
\- Северянин, отметь этот день красным цветом в календаре, - фыркнул Кролик, - потому что это тот самый единичный случай, когда я согласен с Джеком. Мне не хочется верить в то, что это опять он. Пусть будет кто-нибудь ещё…  
\- Я сам ещё не до конца понял, Кромешник ли это, - признался Николас. – Вспомните Тёмные времена, друзья мои, он практически никогда не убивал людей и духов – тем более. Всякое, конечно, бывало, но люди и духи – это одно, а наши помощники, которые не являются хранителями как таковыми – они-то причём здесь? Какая цель у Кромешника? Позлорадствовать? Причинить страдания? Он питается страхом, ужасом, но уж точно не болью и рыданиями.  
\- Я об этом не подумал, - признался Джек.  
Песочник тоже задумался, нахмурив брови.  
\- Я могу только представить, что сейчас чувствует Фея, - Северянин тяжко вздохнул, - но и утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, что Кромешник вернулся, тоже пока не могу. Боюсь, нам придётся подождать, пока он ещё раз не покажется. Мы должны убедиться, что это именно он. И единственное, что мы можем – это поддержать Туф и сделать всё, чтобы предотвратить в будущем подобные эксцессы.  
Они все замолчали. Каждый обдумывал всё произошедшее. Но Северянин вновь прервал наступившую тишину:  
\- Туф пока побудет у меня, а завтра, когда мы все переживём это немного, мы похороним бедняжек-крох, а потом все вместе слетаем во дворец Феи. Может быть, что-то было упущено.  
\- Но не вернётся ли Кромешник туда вновь? Можем ли мы быть уверены в том, что остальные крохи в безопасности? – Фрост переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Конечно, не можем, - согласился с ним Николас. – Я уже отправил туда троих йети. Если что-то произойдёт, сохрани нас Луноликий, мы тут же об этом узнаем.


	3. Глава 2.

Кромешник ушёл с головой в исследование Иномирья. Это стало самой важной, первостепенной задачей, которую дух кошмара и ужаса должен был разрешить. Хотя нет… не первостепенной, это ложь. Первой и главной проблемой был неиссякаемый голод, сосущий самого Питча изнутри.  
Мальчика Томми ему хватило буквально на несколько дней, но чувство пустоты достаточно скоро вновь дало о себе знать. Бугимен решил поставить эксперимент над самим собой: сколько он выдержит без «еды»? Надо как-то контролировать этот процесс, обуздать его, чтобы не случалось никаких казусов из-за возможных внезапных обстоятельств. Как известно, жизнь любит вносить свои коррективы, и с этим ничего не попишешь. Кромешник должен быть максимально готов к тому, что может ждать его в будущем.  
Поэтому сейчас он сидел в своей и без того небольшой библиотеке, просматривая каждую книгу, имеющуюся у него в наличии. Фиар с регулярной периодичностью приносил всё новые и новые книги, которые он отрывал в самых далёких завалах подземелий Кромешника. Дух должен быть найти хоть что-то, хоть какую-то зацепку, которая хотя бы на маленький шажочек должна была приблизить его к пониманию того, что такое Иномирье.  
Но ничего не было…  
Пролистывая страницы, Кромешник всё больше и больше погружался в неведомое ему раньше отчаяние. Да, кое-где Иномирье всплывало, но ничего чёткого, конкретного и нового Питч не узнал. Всё, что писалось в книгах, было ему уже давным-давно известно, а после того, как он сам вернулся оттуда – подавно. Дух выругался, захлопнув очередную книгу. Он уткнулся лбом в ладони, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. Сосущее чувство голода в очередной раз дало о себе знать, и Бугимен понимал, что долго он не протянет. В любом случае, кажется, пора было искать себе новую… жертву. Пока дух совсем не выбился из сил, как это было в прошлым раз.  
Убийство ребёнка не то чтобы зацепило Кромешника, но всё же сильно ударило по его внутреннему состоянию. Ему казалось, что он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что теперь он вынужден убивать, чтобы как-то существовать в этом чёртовом мире, куда его зачем-то вытащил Луноликий. Измождённого, изменённого, но всё-таки вытащил. Зачем?! Какая у него цель?! Зачем Кромешнику снова дана была жизнь?!  
«Надеюсь, не затем, чтобы стать одним из Хранителей и защищать детишек», - иронично подумал Питч, снова вспомнив о том, как несколько дней назад он практически в прямом смысле слова съел жизнь одного из детей. Это было мерзко.  
\- Фиар, - позвал он своего маленького слугу, - ты что-нибудь нашёл?  
\- Не-е-ет, хозяин, - пропищал тот, - ничего-о-о.  
\- Мне надо отвлечься, - вслух подумал Кромешник, - иначе я тут снова помру, но уже от тоски и отчаяния. И моё… перерождение, - он нашёл более-менее подходящее ему слово, - окажется бессмысленным.  
\- Чем займёте-е-есь? – существо из песка издало непонятный звук, который Питч с удивлением расшифровал как чих. Кажется.  
\- Во-первых, мне снова скоро понадобится… пища, а во-вторых, я хочу знать, что произошло с моими Кошмарами, - Бугимен захлопнул очередную книгу, не принёсшую ему никакой пользы.  
\- Вам поиска-а-а-а-ать… кого-нибудь? – воодушевился монстр. – Как в прошлый ра-а-а-аз? – казалось, эта мелкая нечисть хоть и удивилась поступку хозяина, но зауважала его ещё больше.  
\- Нет, - Питч решительно поднялся, - сегодня я попробую сам. Мне нужно отвлечься и размяться. К тому же… у меня есть кое-какая идея, которую я хочу проверить. Возможно, это будет маленьким продвижением в моём деле, - он жестом подозвал к себе Фиара.  
Тот крякнул и, распахнув крылья, с трудом и неуклюже взлетел, приблизившись к господину. Бугимен схватил его и, уложив на руках, относительно бодро направился к выходу из библиотеки, умудрившись несколько раз споткнуться. Библиотека была маленькой, а с кучей книг, кипой наваленных по всем углам, и того меньше. Фиар только поуютнее устроился на чужих руках, сложив крылья. Это было странно, но существу нравилось.

Кромешник чувствовал себя значительно лучше, чем в день, когда он только проснулся. Сила вновь струилась в нём, но она была немного… непривычной, и Питч ещё пока что не изучил её. Он не знал, что ему подвластно, а что нет. Осталось ли всё то же самое или что-то где-то изменилось?..  
Питч немного сбавил темп хода, когда оказался поблизости к выходу. Он решил не рисковать и не вылезать через ту дыру, куда его затянуло, когда он проиграл Хранителям – то место находилось неподалёку от озера Джека Фроста, и чёрт его знает, чем тот сейчас занимался. Главное, что Кромешник сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы состязаться с духом льда и северного ветра. Поэтому сейчас он решил выйти сразу к окраине города, где есть возможность спрятаться, если понадобится, и в то же время поставить свой маленький эксперимент на проверку собственной гипотезы.  
\- Что вы-ы-ы-ы задумали, хозя-я-яин? – условно тихо поинтересовался у него Фиар, свесив все конечности вниз. Чуть шершавые ладони Питча поддерживали его под животом, что было всё ещё непривычно, но приятно, если честно.  
\- Мне нужен взрослый человек, а не ребёнок, - кратко отозвался тот, - хочу посмотреть, завишу ли я от веры детей или теперь я могу приходить к любым людям.  
Фиар немного покрутился на руках, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь: есть ли что-то, что могло бы подойти его хозяину? Он весь превратился в слух, выискивая подопытного кролика. И через пару минут существо слабо дёрнулось.  
\- Нашёл? – хрипло поинтересовался Кромешник.  
\- Кажется-я-я-я, да, - просипел монстр. – Через па-а-а-ару поворотов отсю-ю-ю-юда стоят дво-о-о-ое. Может, они-и-и-и?  
\- Насколько взрослые?  
\- Лет два-а-адцать, - протянул Фиар. – Шугану-у-у-ули бы обо-о-о-оих?  
Кромешник задумался: в принципе, он чувствовал в себе настрой на то, чтобы немного поразвлечься. Подумаешь, двое… Что они ему сделают? Да ничего, по факту. Так почему бы и нет? Питч хищно оскалился.  
\- Веди, - он чуть поднял руки вверх, как бы намекая, что пора слезать.  
Фиар нехотя расправил крылья и вновь неуклюже взлетел, свесив лапы вниз. Его глаза загорелись в предвкушении своего рода охоты. Господин снова сегодня покажет себя. Вернее, ту свою часть, которая так понравилась ему в первый раз, с тем ребёнком.  
Существо направилось в нужную сторону, ведя Кромешника за собой. Тот шёл практически не слышно, постоянно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь: будет чертовски плохо, если его засечёт кто-нибудь из Хранителей. Но никого там не было.  
Местность была не то чтобы заброшенной, скорее, сильно обедневшей. Низкие кирпичные дома с облупившейся краской, деревянные рамы, битые стёкла. Кромешник озирался даже с любопытством: он почему-то тут никогда не бывал раньше, хотя район ему нравился. Тут вполне можно найти что-нибудь себе по душе, причём так, что никто другой этого чего-нибудь не обнаружит. В своём роде идеальное место для пропитания, особенно, если ты отыщешь здесь не бомжа какого-нибудь, а вполне годного человека.  
Наконец, Кромешник услышал приглушённые голоса: мужской и женский – возможно, сюда забрела какая-нибудь парочка. Питч подавил в себе порыв снова усмехнуться и потереть руки. Сначала он посмотрит, что там его ожидает, а уже потом решит.  
Фиар завис подле угла, терпеливо ожидая хозяина. Тот подошёл практически сразу и, собрав вокруг себя побольше темноты, отдалённо напоминающей тот самый чёрный песок, из которого Фиаромиусс когда-то и родился, выглянул, чуть сощурившись при виде уходящего в закат солнца. Двое молодых людей – парень и девушка – стояли около кирпичной стены, которая была торцом здания и где не было окон, находясь подозрительно близко друг к другу. Кромешник усмехнулся: эх, молодость… Но парочка понравилась ему, и он решил попробовать.  
\- Вечер добрый, - промурлыкал Питч, выходя из тени. Свет солнца не пугал его, но находиться на нём было немного неприятно. – Милуетесь?  
\- Э, ты кто? – тупо вылупила на него глаза девушка. – Блин, Дик, ты же сказал, что тут никого не будет! – она попыталась оттолкнуть молодого человека.  
\- Тут никого и не должно было быть, - предпринял попытку оправдаться парень. – Чувак, уйди отсюда по-хорошему, а?  
Кромешник улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы. Но в его улыбке не было ни тени чего-то  
хорошего. Мальчишка Дик сразу же заткнулся, даже отшагнув назад.  
\- Мирта, пойдём отсюда, - он схватил её за руку и попытался было отодвинуться, но Питч резко выкинул руку вперёд, швырнув в них горстью странного песка чёрного цвета.  
\- Что за…?! – взвизгнула девчонка, но было поздно.  
Горстка песка словно по волшебству превратилась в целый ураган, который захлестнул их с головой. Девочка визжала, а молодой человек пытался вырваться, но песок удерживал их в воздухе. Казалось, что он начал просачиваться через поры кожи внутрь человеческих тел. Мирта орала, надрывая глотку, но в итоге только захлёбывалась странной неприятной субстанцией, которая будто бы давила её изнутри.  
\- Да, кричите, - Кромешник чуть не растекался от волн ужаса, обильно исходящих от этих двоих. Голод внутри него довольно урчал, с жадностью поглощая страх, который обильно выделялся из людей.  
Чёрный ураган стал сжиматься, сдавливая юные тела, вызывая в них то самое, чего Питчу хотелось. Где-то внутри бились те самые маленькие искорки, которые могли бы утолить его голод. Бугимен чуть не облизнулся, представляя, как он влезет своими пальцами к каждому из них в глотку и выудит оттуда то, что облегчит его… страдания.  
Но в следующее мгновение Кромешник вдруг вспомнил, зачем на самом деле он пришёл сюда. Ему не нужно убивать этих двоих – а изъятие искорки, несомненно, приведёт именно к таким последствиям, - ему нужен их страх, который они ему и дарили. Поэтому Питч щёлкнул пальцами и огромной силой воли заставил себя отступить, роняя измождённые тела на пыльную землю. И парень, и девушка были живы, но они оказались настолько испуганы, что были не в силах ни отползти, ни что-либо сказать. Они оба глядели на Кромешника, ожидая, что же он сделает дальше. Воздух снова стал чистым, но появился неприятный запах. Бугимен скептично осмотрел людей и обнаружил, что под девушкой расползлось малозаметное пятно.  
\- Ая-яй, - цокнул он языком, подходя к парочке поближе, - ну что же ты такая неаккуратная-то, а? – он оскалился, склонившись над ней и вцепившись длинными холодными пальцами в её подбородок. – Больше так не делай, поняла?  
Мирта с трудом кивнула, начиная крупно дрожать.  
Кромешник поднялся и нетвёрдой, чуть прыгающей походкой направился обратно к своим пещерам. Он поел, причём вполне сытно, и смог обойтись без поглощения тех искорок. Дух кошмара и ужаса не знал, чем именно они были, но точно понимал, что питаясь страхом, вовсе необязательно убивать людей. Подумаешь, придётся напугать либо двоих человек, либо два десятка – неважно, главное, что это хоть какой-то способ контролировать и себя, и своего «паразита». Иномирье внутри немного недовольно урчало, но в целом Кромешник чувствовал себя хорошо.  
Перед тем как скрыться в своих лабиринтах, он даже постоял пару минут, наслаждаясь благоговейной тишиной и вечерними сумерками.  
Где-то вдали крикнула птица, а над ним самим послышался лёгкий шелест.  
Кромешник задрал голову, внимательно вглядываясь в начинающее темнеть небо, но там ничего и никого не было.  
«Наверное, показалось», - решил он и спокойно шагнул в родную темноту тоннелей, распростёршую перед ним объятия.  
Фиар безмолвно летел следом, гадая, удался ли эксперимент хозяина. Тот выглядел даже счастливым, но кто знает, что там да как?

***

Джек прогуливался по электрическим кабелям, натянутым над городом, когда ощутил тревожный призыв, исходивший от Северянина. Тот как-то вскользь упоминал о том, что со временем связь между хранителями крепчает, и они могут ощущать некоторые эмоции, которые испытывает кто-то один из их компании. И сейчас от Туф исходила самая банальная, но оттого не менее страшная тревога. В чём была причина, Фрост не знал, но он понял, что Зубная Фея нуждается в помощи, в его – в том числе. Именно поэтому Ледяной Джек сорвался с места и, подхватываемый вихрами Ветра, помчался в её замок, куда Фея не так давно вернулась. Возможно, всё дело было в Зубных крохах, но почему-то дух снега и хаоса подумал, что там было что-то ещё…  
Джек летел быстро, практически нигде не останавливаясь. Ему нужно было пересечь весь город, а потом бежать от своего озера в противоположную от города сторону. Несмотря на быстроту, всё равно на это уйдёт какое-то время. Только бы успеть!  
Фрост перемахнул черту, условно отделяющую обычные спальные районы от самого бедного в их городе, и сразу же погрузился в неприятную атмосферу. Тут всегда было как-то тоскливо и серо, а этого Джек не любил больше всего остального в своей жизни.  
«Я обязательно наведаюсь сюда», - пообещал он самому себе.  
Мальчишка только собрался было перемахнуть через очередной дом, чтобы вскоре оказаться в лесу, а там и у озера, но странная энергия, резко вспыхнувшая чуть в стороне, отвлекла его. В этом всплеске было что-то знакомое, но Джек не сразу понял, что именно. Он остановился, судорожно размышляя, куда бежать: к Фее или всё же хотя бы глазком глянуть, что происходит буквально в соседнем закоулке.  
Любопытство перевешивало в сторону второго варианта, но сразу же, как назло, включились совесть и вина, которую Джек ощущал до сих пор, когда Кромешник разбил все пасхальные яйца и чуть было не уничтожил Кролика. Уж с кем-кем, а с Феей такого точно не должно произойти! Однако сила, исходящая от того места, но постепенно угасающая, притягивала. И Джек понял, что он должен узнать, в чём дело.  
Как обычно, положиться на волю Луноликого…  
Дух снега и хаоса в несколько прыжков достиг нужного места и с крыши окинул поле деятельности взглядом. Молодая парочка сидела на земле: девушка ревела и негромко скулила в голос, не помня себя, а парень дрожал, тупо глядя куда-то вперёд и постоянно почёсывая руки, словно желая снять с себя кожу, только бы унять неприятный зуд. Джек поморщился: какая странная реакция у людей. Что такого они увидели, что потрясло их настолько?..  
Ответ пришёл почти сразу же. За углом, в тени, раздался звук, напоминающий хлопанье крыльев, и Джек поспешил посмотреть, что же там было. В принципе, ничего особенного, если не считать странный круглый шарик с несколькими лапами, который неуклюже-тяжело летел на своих крылышках, спеша за кем-то следом. Фрост повертел в руках свой посох, но решил не торопиться вступать в бой и выяснять, кем и чьим было это существо. Или же оно было вообще самим по себе?  
Но нет… не самим по себе. Потому что рядом с небольшой пещеркой, которая уходила куда-то вниз, а там – вдаль, разветвляясь и превращаясь в лабиринт, стоял тот, кого Джеку хотелось видеть меньше всего… Кромешник. Дух кошмара и ужаса улыбался, глядя в темноту пещеры, потирая руки. Джек осторожно перескочил с одной крыши на другую, но Ветер решил внезапно поиграться с другом, чем чуть не выдал присутствие Фроста там. Питч резко посмотрел вверх, но никого, кажется, не увидел, потому что в этот же момент где-то вдалеке крикнула птица, замаскировавшая лёгкую оплошность Ледяного Джека.  
Мальчишка не знал, увидел ли его Кромешник, но вполне вероятно, что ему удалось остаться инкогнито. Иначе Бугимен уже вовсю выяснял бы тут с ним отношения, костеря того, на чём свет стоит, и обвиняя во всех собственных грехах и неудачах. Но Питч просто ушёл, причём будучи, кажется, во вполне себе хорошем настроении. И его монстр полетел следом за ним.  
«Кромешник вернулся. Это плохо. Неужели он будет нам мстить?» - подумал Джек, понимая, что хватит тянуть время. Туф нуждалась в нём, а он тут стоит, ничего не делая.  
Подскочив, Ледяной Джек с удвоенной скоростью помчался в замок Феи.

Картина, открывшаяся глазам духа снега и хаоса, была крайне неприятной. Туф сидела на полу, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и бормоча себе под нос что-то невнятное. Она прижимала к груди нескольких Зубных крох, не подающих признаков жизни. А на другом этаже её дворца – выше – Северянин и Кролик отчаянно сражались с чёрной тенью, снующей в разные стороны и не дающей попасть в себя.  
\- Эй, ты! – Джек не стал тратить время на успокоение Туф, потому что сейчас это было бесполезно, а того подлеца, что устроил всё это, ещё был шанс поймать. – Ты что себе позволяешь?!  
Фрост легко взмыл вверх, приземляясь рядом с Николасом. Кролик в этот момент поймал свои бумеранги и тоже остановился, тяжело дыша и глядя на тень с откровенной ненавистью.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, кого я вижу! Сам Ледяной Джек пожаловал на наш праздник! – неприятный, но чертовски знакомый голос эхом прокатился по всему дворцу, отражаясь от стен и исчезая где-то в вышине. Тень стала обретать вполне конкретные очертания, и буквально через полминуты перед хранителями предстал тот, кого они хотели видеть меньше всего. Кромешник широко улыбнулся, искренне довольствуясь произведённым впечатлением. – Как дела, мой юный друг? Скучал? – он снова издевательски рассмеялся.  
Джек настолько крепко вцепился в свой посох, что на долю секунды ему показалось, будто бы он услышал треск дерева. Отвращение и брезгливость по отношению к духу кошмара и ужаса затопили его.  
\- Опять ты! Чего тебе надо? Зачем ты творишь всё это? – Фрост, не дожидаясь остальных, ведомый импульсивным порывом, попытался атаковать Бугимена, но тот снова стал тенью и в мгновение ока переместился на другой этаж, ещё чуть выше, с усмешкой на губах глядя на бесплодные попытки хранителей поранить себя.  
\- Как зачем? – приторно удивился он. – Вы чуть не уничтожили меня! Неужели ты думаешь, что я всё оставшееся время буду прятаться по тёмным углам и лелеять надежду, что когда-нибудь я вам отомщу? Три ха-ха! Пришло время платить по счетам! Меньше слов, больше действий…  
Жёлтые глаза Кромешника полыхнули ещё большей ненавистью, а вокруг него самого завихрился чёрный песок, под атаку которого когда-то попал Песочник. В бледных руках появилась знакомая коса с длинной ручкой, а Питч шагнул вперёд…  
\- Джек, стой! – крикнул Северянин, желавший предупредить неуёмного духа о том, что Кромешник теперь был другим. Но он не успел.  
Фрост оттолкнулся от пола и взмыл вверх, навстречу духу кошмара и ужаса, раскручивая посох и собирая максимум своих сил, которые хотел вложить в свою самую сильную атаку. Примерно как ту, которой когда-то чуть не одолел Питча, напавшего на Сэнди. Однако Бугимен тоже не стоял на месте: ведомый яростью и азартом, он прыгнул вниз, сжимая в руках свою косу, которой намеревался перерезать духа снега и льда пополам.  
Казалось, весь мир замер, ожидая, когда столкнутся эти двое. Плачущая Фея с трудом подняла голову, пытаясь сквозь слёзы рассмотреть, что происходит. Кролик даже шагнул вперёд, готовый ринуться в атаку в любой момент. И лишь Северянин с ужасом смотрел на то, как Ледяной Джек, по его мнению, шёл на верную смерть…  
Чёрный песок захлестнул Фроста раньше, чем тот смог отбить его волну, захлёбываясь в отвратительной массе. Кромешник снова расхохотался, почувствовав себя увереннее. Он не сразу заметил, что песок вокруг Джека стал покрываться светло-голубыми снежинками, которые впоследствии вымораживали его и разбивали вдребезги. Когда коса была занесена и уже даже практически опущена, готовая вот-вот снести голову Фроста, Джек вынырнул из тучи и с громким криком атаковал слегка опешившего Бугимена всей своей мощью, на какую только был способен. Снег быстро смешивался с песком, вымораживая и меняя его структуру, на удивление легко разрушая.  
Кромешник вскрикнул и попытался отодвинуться, но тело ему не повиновалось. И он был вынужден снова стать обычной бесформенной тенью, успев лишь слегка оцарапать взбешённого Джека, порвав тому синюю ткань кофты.  
\- Я ещё вернусь… - прошипел Бугимен, призывая к остаткам тени песок и стремительно уносясь куда-то прочь, обратно во тьму.

Тяжело дыша и слегка хрипя, Фрост опустился обратно на пол, где его дожидались не скрывающие удивления Николас и Банни. Даже Фея ненадолго отвлеклась, всё ещё прижимая к себе своих маленьких помощниц, но не плача.  
\- Что это было? – задал риторический вопрос Джек, начиная только-только осознавать, что Кромешник показался ему каким-то не таким. Он был, можно сказать, неправильным. Даже если дух кошмара и ужаса вернулся из Иномирья, то общий фон его ауры всё равно остался бы примерно таким же, а тут… тут было что-то другое. Но что – непонятно.  
\- Это было глупое и опасное безрассудство! – Кролик с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не зарядить Джеку подзатыльник. – Мало того, что ты опоздал! Так ты ещё и, не выслушав нас, сразу же ринулся в бой! А если бы он убил тебя?!  
\- Банни, Банни… неужели ты переживаешь за меня? – не смог обойтись без лёгкой колкости Фрост.  
\- Джек, Кролик прав: это действительно было безрассудно, - как ни странно, но сейчас Северянин поддержал духа Пасхи. – Я хотел сказать тебе, что с Кромешником что-то не так, но ты пронёсся столь быстро, что я и рта раскрывать не успел! А если бы он действительно навредил тебе?  
\- Ну ведь всё обошлось, - пожал плечами Джек. – Хватит обо мне, - внезапно резко прервал он их. – Туф? – дух подлетел к Фее, игнорируя тяжёлый синхронный вздох Николаса и Банни.  
\- Я… Джек, я… - Зубная Фея опустила голову, крепко зажмурившись. Зелёные пёрышки чуть ощетинились, а тонкие хрупкие крылья затрепетали. Казалось, Фея что-то решает для себя. Ну, или пытается решить.  
\- Туф, я привёз их, - Николас уже убрал клинки обратно в ножны и сейчас направлялся к ним, держа в руках всем знакомую тёмную коробочку. – Мы должны сделать это.  
\- Что сделать? – не понял их Джек, никогда ранее с подобным не сталкивавшийся.  
\- Просто молча смотри, - фыркнул Кролик. – Туф, пойдём.

В гробовом молчании спускались все хранители по витиеватой лестнице куда-то вниз. Они спускались очень долго – Джеку казалось, что прошла целая вечность, - однако быстрее было нельзя. Фея регулярно спотыкалась, и под конец Северянин просто подхватил её на руки, чем немного увеличил скорость спуска. Фрост же брёл в самом конце, гадая, куда и зачем они идут. Ответ на вопрос «зачем?» напрашивался сам собой, но дух снега и хаоса не совсем понимал, как всё это дело будет выглядеть.  
\- Банни, я знаю, сейчас не время, но… где Песочник? – вдруг осенило Фроста.  
\- Он уже внизу, подготавливает всё для церемонии, - чуть помолчав, отозвался тот.  
«Но почему он не сражался? Почему не пришёл на помощь?» - на интуитивном уровне Джек понял, что такое спрашивать нельзя, однако вопросы просто повисли в воздухе. Кролик снова тяжко вздохнул:  
\- Песочник нехорошо себя чувствовал, поэтому мы отправили его вниз, чтобы он… побыстрее помог нам с церемонией.  
«Или чтобы он вам не мешался?» - снова мысленно спросил Джек. Это было жестоко – думать так, - но других мыслей просто не возникало. Что-то не то происходило с Песочником, и это замечали все. Тот, разумеется, никогда ни на что не жаловался, но даже Джек иногда замечал, насколько тяжко ему было выполнять свою работу. Пропал тот азарт, то наслаждение, с которым он дарил всем детям мира свои золотые прекрасные сны.  
\- Мы пришли, - Северянин остановился перед каменной стеной, куда упиралась лестница. Там явно должна была быть дверь, но её не было.  
Джек с любопытством покосился на камень.  
\- Спасибо, - пролепетала Туф, снова вставая на ноги. Не выпуская своих крох из рук, она подошла к стене и, положив на неё одну ладонь, прикрыв глаза, что-то прошептала. Спустя несколько секунд камень покрылся рябью, и перед взором Фроста оказался тёмный проход, ведущий вглубь скалы.  
Фея первая вошла туда, за ней следом потянулись остальные.  
Джек ничуть не ёжился, ступая по холодному каменному полу, однако он еле заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав под ногами что-то мягкое. Как оказалось, постепенно освещаемый тоннель вёл в просторную пещеру, практически полностью покрытую мхом. Все стены были усыпаны разноцветными кристаллами, мягко освещающими это чудесное место. В противоположном конце пещеры заканчивал приготовления Песочник. Увидев своих друзей, он довольно и одновременно грустно помахал им, приглашая поближе к себе. Туф всхлипнула, не желая выпускать из рук своих малюток.  
Джек, на удивление, тактично молчал, решив, что расспросы можно оставить и на потом. Сейчас должно произойти что-то важное. К тому же несколько рядом огромных разноцветных цветов, рассаженных в каком-то определённом, но не совсем понятном (лично для Фроста) порядке, серьёзно отвлекали внимание.  
\- Всё готово, Сэнди? – поинтересовался Северянин. – Здесь… все…  
Песочник парой жестов воссоздал из своего золотистого песка нечто наподобие подноса, куда Туф с огромным трудом выложила рядами погибших крох. Она снова заплакала, уже громче, и Джек отвлёкся от цветов.  
Он подошёл поближе, с грустью разглядывая поблёкшие тельца маленьких помощниц Феи, которых та любила настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно. Духа снега и хаоса нередко посещали мысли относительно Туф. Вернее, не относительно самой Туф, а того, как бережно и заботливо она относилась к своим крохам. Хранительница любила каждую из них по-своему, уважала её и делала всё, чтобы тем было хорошо. И взамен маленькие крохи старались изо всех сил, добывая молочные зубки и принося их сюда, во дворец Феи, где впоследствии они и хранились. Всё это было настолько нежно-ласково-поразительным, что Джек не переставал удивляться тому, что это вообще было возможно. Например, тот же Северянин мог в каком-либо случае и голос поднять на своих йети, а Кролику ничего не стоило всплеснуть лапами и назидательным тоном отчитать бегающие пасхальные яйца. Но у Феи такого никогда не было. Никогда. Джек мог поклясться чем угодно в этом.  
\- Туф, пора, - Николас одобряюще положил руку на плечо Зубной Феи, слабо сжав его.  
Всхлипывающая хранительница с трудом кивнула, отступив от подноса с крохами и позволив Северянина занять место. Песочник сместился вбок, взяв на себя ответственность за погибших маленьких фей. Джек и Кролик приосанились, терпеливо дожидаясь начала церемонии.  
\- Мы собрались сегодня здесь по очень печальному поводу, - негромкий, но зычный голос Николаса прокатился по пещере, теряясь где-то позади. – Нас настигла ужасная трагедия: в битве против Кромешника пали несколько Зубных Крох, верой и правдой служивших нашей Туф. Мы все видели, как отважно они пытались защитить дорогого своему сердцу друга. И я могу с уверенностью сказать, что настолько смелых помощниц надо ещё поискать…  
Несмотря на то, что смерть для крох – не конец, всё равно очень больно терять тех, кто был близок нашему сердцу. Мы все тяжело переживаем эту потерю, и потому я предлагаю отправить наших замечательных подружек в их последнее путешествие. Пусть маленькие милые Зубные Крохи покоятся с миром.  
Их пост сменят новые крохи, но и эти не будут забыты.  
Северянин прикрыл глаза, позволяя окончательно затихнуть эху своего голоса, после чего вместе с Песочником направился к цветам, на которые, как завороженный, смотрел Джек. Туф семенила следом, крупно дрожа и никак не успокаиваясь.  
Фрост, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как осторожно и ловко берёт Николас остывшие тельца в свои руки и по очереди кладёт их в каждый из цветков, прямо в сердцевину, в самое чашеложе. Лепестки цветов моментально сворачивались в упругие бутоны, а изнутри появлялось свечение.  
\- Что происходит? – тихо поинтересовался у Кролика Джек. – Что они делают?  
\- Крохи Туф – это волшебная энергия, которая материализуется в виде её помощниц. Сейчас они просто возвращаются к своему первоначальному виду. А через некоторое время, с помощью этих же цветов, появятся новые крохи, - пояснил Банни. – Энергия вновь преобразуется, и ряды крох Туф пополнятся новыми малышками.  
\- Так вот что имел в виду Северянин, когда говорил, что их гибель – не конец?  
\- Да, именно. И это происходит не только с феями Туф. Все наши помощники – волшебная энергия, которая иногда проходит через подобный же цикл.  
Джек снова отвлёкся на цветы, поймав себя на мысли, что это зрелище прекрасно. Оно было трагичным, грустным, но всё-таки прекрасным.  
Интересно, а можно ли будет посмотреть на рождение новых крох?

Николас вышел из покоев Феи, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Кролик, Песочник и Джек терпеливо дожидались его, сохраняя гробовое молчание. Грустные маленькие крохи, обычно весело щебетавшие и таскавшие молочные зубки туда-сюда, сейчас пассивно летали, растеряв всю свою жизнерадостность и энтузиазм. Наверняка на них сказывалось состояние переживающей потерю Зубной Феи.  
\- Она уснула, - тихо сообщил Северянин, - в себя придёт, конечно, не скоро, но пусть поспит. Немного, но всё же полегчает.  
\- Почему Кромешник напал именно на неё?! – терпению Фроста потихоньку приходил конец. Он и так молчал очень долго, теперь же пора было поговорить начистоту. – Почему опять отсюда? Что тогда мы впервые во дворце Туф встретились, что теперь.  
\- Пойди спроси этого ублюдка, - чуть не сплюнул Кролик. – И ведь ожесточился, гад, столько крох погибло из-за него!  
Северянин собрался ему ответить, но Джек успел раньше:  
\- Я видел сегодня Кромешника.  
Николас почти моментально потерял свою мысль, а Банни слегка глупо покосился на духа снега и льда.  
\- Ты о чём? – отмер, наконец, Норт. – Мы все его видели сегодня.  
\- Я не об этом, - покачал головой Джек. – Дело в том, что… - он вздохнул и вкратце рассказал о том, что видел несколькими часами ранее.  
Хранители внимательно слушали его, не перебивая. Их лица синхронно вытягивались от удивления, а Песочник даже уселся на песочный стул и подпёр рукой подбородок, задумчиво глядя на Фроста.  
\- И это меня сильно удивило, - тем временем продолжал Джек, - потому что тот Кромешник, что был днём, был каким-то… настоящим. Да, немного другим, но та аура, та энергетика, которую он всегда испускал… Она была его, питчевская. А тот Кромешник, с которым мы бились, он был другим, каким-то пустым что ли. Нет этой ауры ужаса. Да, они чертовски похожи, но что-то было не так!  
\- И Кромешник сегодня гулял без своих кошмаров, - вдруг осенило Кролика.  
\- И не только! Питч много убегал от нас! Пока не появился Джек, он не сражался с нами в полную силу! – поддержал его Николас.  
\- Думаете, он пытался выманить меня, чтобы отомстить за своё поражение? А безобидные крохи просто оказались у него под рукой? – Ледяной Джек взъерошил светлые волосы. – Он ведь видел, что я хотел покончить с ним одной атакой. И если бы он увернулся, то вполне мог бы атаковать меня хотя бы со спины, ну, при желании. Однако Кромешник… убежал, - Фрост скривился, ткнув пальцем в порванную ткань кофты. – Тут точно что-то не так…  
\- Ты прав, Джек, здесь явно творится какая-то чертовщина, - согласно кивнул Северянин, - но я прошу тебя только об одном: не спеши, пожалуйста. Не лезь к нему в дом. Вдруг всё куда хуже, чем нам кажется? Сначала нужно разведать обстановку, и только потом рваться в бой.  
\- Думаешь, его это удержит? – закатил глаза Кролик. – Даже если он тебе пообещает туда не лезть, то пару пальцев всё равно скрестит.  
\- Вообще-то Банни прав, - не удержался от саркастического смешка Джек. – Но я обещаю, да-да, торжественно клянусь не лезть к Кромешнику, пока мы со всем не определимся, - Фрост очаровательно улыбнулся.  
И, пока все смотрели на его лицо, скрестил пару пальцев на правой ноге.  
Только Песочник покачал головой, вздохнув. Сомнительно, что это кончится чем-то хорошим.


	4. Глава 3.

Кромешник сидел и мысленно вопрошал у высших сил, как же он докатился до такого?.. Вместо того, чтобы носиться по городу и пугать людей, он сидел в одной из небольших пещерок, вычищая оленью шкуру. Ободранная туша самого животного висела на крюках в соседней пещере, и к ней иногда прикладывался Фиар, который, оказывается, временами был совсем не против сырого мяса. Кровь, которую Питч предварительно максимально выжал и слил в несколько банок, была уже закрыта и стояла в самом холодном месте – чтобы не свернулась и не пропала, иначе всё бессмысленно.  
Просто не так давно Бугимен, в очередной раз неплохо покушав, возвращался к себе и раздумывал: он тратит столько времени на поиск и приготовление пищи из страха людей, хотя все эти драгоценные минуты могли быть использованы на благое дело! Например, на поиск любой важной информации об Иномирье. Но вместо этого дух кошмара и ужаса уходил на поиски, затем пугал людей, потом ел, сыто переваривал и возвращался – это было очень долго! Слишком долго!  
Поэтому Питч решил, что ему нужен какой-то волшебный сосуд, в который можно будет собирать человеческий страх и им питаться какое-то время, изучая Иномирье и ни на что не отвлекаясь. Ответ нашёлся в книгах по созданию артефактов: можно было взять самую обычную банку, как ёмкость, и разместить её в специально подготовленном месте со специально сделанным артефактом. С банками проблем не было, а вот с созданием артефакта… Найти в меру умное животное (окосевший голубь или глуповатый заяц не подошли бы), выдавить из него максимум крови, содрать шкуру, из которой и будет делаться сам артефакт, после чего создать волшебную штукенцию, кровью окропить нужное место, поставить туда банку и вуаля! Проблема решена! Главным условием было то, что весь артефакт должен был быть из одного животного: кровь, шкура, кости и прочие части тела, если того требовал ритуал создания магической вещи.  
Выбор пал на оленя. Разумеется, они не водились в тех местах, где жил Кромешник, поэтому духу пришлось знатно побегать, вылавливая на удивление умных созданий. Один всё-таки попался и теперь вот, уже ободранный, висел в соседней пещере, слегка погрызенный Фиаром.  
Кромешнику же предстояло вырезать из чистой и условно обработанной шкуры пару длинных лоскутов, которыми он обернёт сосуд, а также не забыть бы о небольшом кожаном мешочке, в котором можно будет переносить людские эмоции в саму банку.

Время текло с поразительной скоростью. Питч настолько втянулся в создание артефакта, что позабыл абсолютно обо всём. Он вычищал шкуру, вымывал её, высушивал, резал, сшивал на найденной в недрах пещер чьей-то старой, но работающей машинке, потом вшивал туда различные камешки, для красоты, которые таскал ему Фиар. И постепенно в серых руках духа кошмара и ужаса появлялась окончательная заготовка для артефакта. Маленький мешочек, также сшитый и украшенный парой безделушек, лежал рядом.  
\- Осталось только найти место, где будет стоять вся эта конструкция, - довольно прошелестел Бугимен. – Фиар, есть идеи?  
\- Ва-а-а-аша комната? – пропищал маленький кошмар.  
\- Нет, я там работаю, - отказался Питч, - много книг, мало места. Ещё?  
\- Пещера с хла-а-амом?  
\- Держать Сосуд в пещере с хламом? В пыльной и грязной? Серьёзно?  
\- Ваш пу-у-у-ункт наблюде-е-е-ения за детьми-и-и? – имелась в виду пещера, где располагалась голограмма Земного шара с мерцающими тут и там точками, обозначающими детей. Место было удобным, но…  
\- Слишком открыто, - раздосадовано протянул Кромешник. – Сосуд должен быть в укромном месте, но не так далеко от меня, чтобы я не тратил время на походы туда-сюда. Думай, Питч, думай!  
\- Ваша лаборато-о-о-ория, где вы создава-а-а-али своих Кошма-а-а-аров?  
Бугимен заинтересованно склонил голову вбок, глядя на пузатый шарик на ножках и с небольшими крыльями.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь о ней? – холодно спросил он, пригвоздив не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом Фиара к месту, где тот сидел. – Тебя ведь тогда не было. Откуда?  
Кошмар подобрался весь и съёжился, не смея даже шевельнуться под взором хозяина.  
\- Я же говори-и-и-ил вам, что всегда был ря-я-я-ядом, - пропищал тот, - просто в ви-и-и-иде песка-а-а-а. Я не бы-ы-ы-ыл разу-у-умным, но по-о-омню некоторые ве-е-ещи.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не лжёшь, потому что иначе, - Кромешник в мгновение ока материализовался рядом с Фиаром и слабо ткнул того в место между глаз, - я. Тебя. Уничтожу, - кончик пальца внезапно сильно надавил на плоть монстра, чудом не разрывая её.  
\- Я не вру-у-у-у, хозяи-и-и-ин!!! – заверещал тот, явно желая вырваться, но не смея. – Кляну-у-у-у-сь!!!  
\- Смотри у меня, - Кромешник перестал наседать на кошмара. – Хотя мысль… чудесна!  
Той лабораторией дух не пользовался уже очень и очень долго, хотя место в самом деле было прекрасным: полутьма, лёгкая прохлада, укромно и практически под боком.  
\- Перенеси туда кровь, - Питч поднял кожаную полосу, встряхнув её, - и банку не забудь. Сейчас мы закончим… ритуал.

Кромешник стащил с себя любимый чёрный плащ, оказавшись в тёмно-серой рубашке. Он закатал рукава, оголяя неприятно серую кожу, и принялся расчищать место. Отодвинуть к дальней стене пару столов, выгрести немного мусора и, щёлкнув пальцами, зажечь немного света: чтобы максимально удобно установить всё сооружение. Фиар летал рядом, помогая господину.  
Наконец, пришло время самой важной части. Питч отряхнул руки и, осторожно взяв банку, поставил её на пол, после чего обмотал будущий Сосуд сшитым из оленьей кожи поясом. Сверху он положил мешочек для переноски эмоций, после чего взялся за кровь. Её нужно было выливать на землю очень равномерно, не забывая бормотать соответствующее заклинание. Как только первый круг был закончен, Бугимен засунул в банку руку, черпая кровь: теперь предстояло заклеймить место несколькими небольшими печатями. Дух, не переставая шептать слова, сосредоточенно выводил разнообразные загогулины, казавшиеся Фиару просто непонятными символами, однако стоило Питчу перейти к следующей печатке, как предыдущая загоралась, слегка ослепляя своим ярко-алым цветом.  
Закончив, Кромешник взял вторую банку и принялся снова вычерчивать круг, только теперь в противоположную сторону, не забывая о заклинании. Как только кровь соединилась друг с другом, всё место, посреди которого стоял будущий Сосуд, вспыхнуло разом, выплёскивая из себя чёрную энергию. Дух слегка отшатнулся, но на его губах играла улыбка: оставался самый последний ингредиент. Он отставил уже ненужные банки и легко взмахнул рукой, призывая свой тёмный песок. Песчаная стена накрыла Сосуд, пряча его от чужих глаз и укутывая словно в кокон.  
\- Сосуд изменит свою форму, но когда я сниму защиту, первое, что он должен увидеть – лунный свет, - пояснил Кромешник. – Поэтому ты, Фиар, остаёшься здесь сторожить мой артефакт, а я пошёл за лунным кристаллом. Нельзя запороть это дело сейчас: мы зашли слишком далеко.  
Подхватив пустые банки и свой плащ, Питч быстро вышел.

Бугимену казалось, что он практически парит в буквальном смысле. Дух кошмара и ужаса, сжимая в ладони небольшой белый кристалл, оказавшийся, кстати, последним в его запасах, стремительно летел, перемещаясь по теням, к выходу. Ещё немного, и он выскользнул из дыры в земле, материализуя свой песок и поднимаясь по нему наверх, к небу, где висела Луна. К его счастью, на дворе была ночь, и напитать кристалл лунным светом не представлялось проблемой… Ровно до того момента, пока в Кромешника со всего разгона кто-то не врезался, сбивая с ног. Кристалл полетел в одну сторону, а сам Питч – в другую. Он с силой ударился о несколько веток деревьев и покатился по склону вниз, к небольшому озеру… К небольшому, но поразительно знакомому озеру.  
\- Только не ты… - прошипел Кромешник, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
На ветке, чуть повыше, сидел Ледяной Джек, удивлённый встрече не меньше и держащий в руках кристалл.  
\- Отдай кристалл, гадёныш! – потребовал Бугимен.  
\- А ты верни всех погибших Зубных Крох! – тем же тоном отозвался Джек.  
Дух кошмара и ужаса опешил: каких крох? Каких погибших? Что несёт этот несносный мальчишка?  
\- Ничего не знаю о твоих крошках, но если ты не вернёшь мне эту штуку, тебе не поздоровится, - ядовито пообещал он.  
\- Ага, как же! – воскликнул Фрост. – Или тебя настолько сильно приложило о землю, что ты память потерял? Позабывал всё? Как можно забыть об убийстве самых! Самых безобидных существ среди духов!  
\- Да что ты несёшь?! – чуть ли не подскочил Кромешник. – Не убивал я никого из твоих Крох! Совсем уже поехал что ли на почве ненависти ко мне?! Один раз украл бесполезных существ, а меня уже обвиняют в их убийстве!  
Джек замер: дух кошмара и ужаса вёл себя крайне странно. Он явно был озабочен чем-то своим и даже не пытался нападать на него, хотя за всё произошедшее, по идее, Фросту могло бы влететь от души. От очень большой, широкой и щедрой питчевской души.  
\- Я видел тебя несколько дней назад, ты что-то делал с людьми в полузаброшенном квартале города, - Джек присел на корточки, внимательно глядя на повелителя кошмаров, - куда ты потом пошёл?  
\- В кроватку, под тёплое одеяло, подальше от людских проблем и забот, - съязвил Кромешник. – И мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Я не обязан отчитываться перед сопляком.  
\- Я сражался с тобой несколько дней назад во дворце Зубной Феи, а ты этого даже не помнишь. Почему я не должен быть обеспокоен? – дух задумчиво склонил голову вбок. – Ты дрался с другими хранителями, но по-настоящему стал атаковать только, когда появился я. Почему? И что мешало тебе тогда прикончить нас всех? У тебя была отличная возможность… Вот, что меня тревожит, - признался Джек.  
Кромешник выглядел действительно странно: недоумённый и слегка ошеломлённый, недоверчиво поглядывающий на духа снега и хаоса.  
\- По-моему, из нас двоих куда сильнее по голове прилетело тебе, а не мне, - фыркнул, наконец, Питч. – Парень, да, ты меня бесишь. Да, я не в восторге от того, что ты сумел меня одолеть. Да, вероятно, я бы хотел отомстить. Но! – он резко взмыл вверх, подталкиваемый песком, и остановился прямо напротив Джека, ухватив того за подбородок длинными прохладными пальцами и стремительно сокращая расстояние между их лицами. Фрост замер, готовый в любой момент сломать лунный кристалл – хоть какое-то давление на духа кошмара и ужаса, хотя тот, казалось, сейчас вообще не обращал на это никакого внимания. – У меня есть проблемы посерьёзнее. Думаю, твои дружки рассказывали тебе о замечательном курорте под названием Иномирье. И, как я предполагаю, они также поспешили сообщить тебе, что я там побывал… Правда, я не планировал устраивать сюрпризы с грандиозными вечеринками в честь своего возвращения, но раз уж мы столкнулись… - жёлтые глаза прищурились, прожигая юношу ненавистно-холодным взглядом, - да, я вернулся. Это факт. Но мне плевать на всю вашу жалкую кучку, потому что у меня есть куда более важные дела, так что отдай мне кристалл, и я оставлю тебя в покое, - свободная рука ладонью вверх оказалась на уровне глаз Джека. Тот, как завороженный, послушно вернул кристалл хозяину. Кромешник сразу же отпустил его и выпрямился, сверху-вниз глядя на надоедливого мальчишку. – Делай, что хочешь – один или со своими дружками, меня это больше не волнует.  
Питч щёлкнул пальцами, и песок вновь понёс его ввысь, еле слышно шурша, оставляя светловолосого парнишку позади.  
Кристалл быстро и с удовольствием впитывал в себя энергию. Кромешник терпеливо дождался, когда небольшой кусочек минерала полностью начнёт светиться, после чего убрал его во внутренний карман плаща и развернулся, намереваясь спуститься. Однако натолкнулся на Джека, который безмолвно стоял там же, рассматривая его снизу и думая о чём-то своём. Питч на несколько секунд встретился с ним глазами, после чего взмахнул полами плаща и поспешил спуститься к себе. Артефакт был важнее.

Фиар, растопырив крылья, немного закрывал собой вход в бывшую лабораторию хозяина. Но когда тот появился, кошмар сразу же снова слегка уменьшился в размерах, довольно запищав.  
\- Всё в поря-я-я-ядке, хозяи-и-и-ин, - сообщил он Питчу. – Вы принесли-и-и криста-а-алл?  
\- Да, принёс, - буркнул Кромешник, подходя к еле слышно шелестящему песку. – Пора заканчивать, - он погасил свет.  
Одно мановение рукой, и песок заструился к ногам Питча, впитываясь в землю под ним, а сам Бугимен достал кристалл и направил его на артефакт. Сосуд первые несколько секунд никак не реагировал на лунный свет, озаряющий его. Но в следующее мгновение обычная банка заскрежетала и стала видоизменяться, превращаясь в своего рода графин: изогнутая ручка, узковатое горлышко и твёрдая подставка. Объём Сосуда, разумеется, остался тем же, но вот форма была теперь другой.  
Пояс, которым была укрыта банка, сам по себе заскользил по стеклу, огибая горлышко и витиевато спускаясь ниже, к донышку. Кристалл, постепенно угасающий, вырвался из ладони Кромешника и понёсся к горловине, на ходу изменяя форму и превращаясь во что-то наподобие пробки, моментально закупорившей Сосуд. Лунный свет иссяк, но вот кровь, разлитая вокруг, снова вспыхнула, и Питч лицезрел, не без улыбки на тонких губах, как внутри теперь уже точно магического артефакта искажался воздух, с тихим шипением испарявшийся. За стеклом теперь был только вакуум.  
А на горловине висел тот самый кожаный мешочек.  
Кровь постепенно переставала светиться, пробка из лунного кристалла – тоже. Пещера погрузилась во тьму. Кромешник несколько секунд просто стоял, убеждаясь, что ритуал прошёл успешно. После этого он снова зажёг лёгкий свет и усмехнулся уже в голос:  
\- Получилось, - пробормотал он, - у меня получилось!  
\- Поздравля-я-я-яю! – радостно взвизгнул Фиар. – А что тепе-е-е-ерь?  
\- У нас осталось ещё одно дело, - Кромешник осторожно подцепил кожаный мешочек и, оглаживая его пальцами, направился к выходу. – Сейчас я поем, а потом мы встретимся со старыми друзьями.

***

Джек катался по своему озеру, вспоминая, как круто было скользить по льду на коньках. Он отталкивался посохом от замёрзшей поверхности и, довольно улыбаясь, носился туда-сюда, параллельно обдумывая то, что он видел: Кромешнику был нужен кристалл, который он наполнил луной. Интересно, зачем? Наверняка строит очередные козни, к которым было бы неплохо подготовиться, но как? Информации практически нет, если не считать того, что поведал самому Ледяному Джеку дух кошмара и ужаса. Но разве тот не мог солгать? Это же Питч! Ему по природе своей свойственно лгать, исхитряться и строить коварные планы. С чего вообще ему верить?  
Разве что с того, что говоря о том, что происходило с ним, Кромешник не лгал: Джек помнил его глаза – холодные, внимательные, безразличные по отношению к ним, как к хранителям, - и они не лгали. Во всяком случае не в этот раз. Бугимен действительно был в Иномирье и вернулся оттуда, немного видоизменившись. Общая аура духа кошмара и ужаса теперь была другой, не такой, как в старые давние времена. Что-то было другим, что-то едва-едва уловимое, но что именно – непонятно. И Джек из-за этого раздражался. Кромешник был Кромешником, но каким-то другим, и чего от него стоит ждать – поди догадайся. Потому что он вообще никак не проявлял себя за исключением того случая с людьми. Больше ничего не было. От чего отталкиваться, чтобы понять, что происходит?  
\- Кажется, пора на разведку, - пробормотал себе под нос Фрост, - надеюсь, никого нет дома?

Ледяной Джек ёжился, шагая по холодному туннелю, ведущему в покои Питча. Его пугал не холод и чувство одиночества, засосавшее под ложечкой, а общая атмосфера этого места. И чем ближе Фрост подходил к самому жилью Кромешника, тем ужаснее себя чувствовал. Он помнил, как пытался вытащить Зубных Крох из клеток, придя сюда впервые, и воспоминания эти были настолько яркими, словно происходили только вчера. Да, теперь здесь не было клеток… здесь вообще ничего не было. Словно Кромешник сделал перестановку в комнате, вернувшись в неё.  
\- Ничего себе… - тихо присвистнул Джек, оказываясь в одной из самых больших пещер, где и по сей день располагался чёрный земной шар, на котором, правда, сейчас не было никаких светящихся точек. – Да тут стало… уютнее? – Фрост сам не верил в то, что говорил.  
Однако Кромешник выгреб огромную кучу хлама, которую сжигал, протапливая свой дом. И сейчас почти везде были книги: самые разнообразные книги. Они стопками стояли на земле, в камнях, на столах и прочих местах, куда Питч мог дотянуться. Изучение Иномирья сильно затянуло его, и он давным-давно плюнул на то, как выглядел бы со стороны. Его это просто не волновало, главной целью было только одно: найти хоть что-то полезное о том месте, где он был. Мало-помалу, крупица за крупицей, но дух кошмара и ужаса собирал информацию, а теперь, обзаведясь сосудом для хранения пищи, можно было окончательно с головой нырнуть в свои исследования.  
И Фросту это было интересно в том числе, но не потому, что он полностью осознавал, что есть Иномирье, а потому что заметки Кромешника, которые он делал на стене, на огромном листе бумаги, были слишком привлекательными: различные мысли, выводы, загадки, какие-то факты. Джек стоял, задрав голову, и вчитывался во всё это, не веря своим глазам: неужели Питч провернул такую колоссальную работу? Но что им движет? Почему ему стала интересна эта тематика? Почему он променял свои ночные кошмары и прочие козни на книги? Что с ним произошло там, раз он так резко изменился и даже не пожелал отомстить им всем? Точно ли это тот Кромешник, которого все знали?  
\- Надо бы с Песочником поговорить, - пробормотал Фрост, - возможно, он-то его лучше поймёт, чем я.  
Однако внимание духа снега и ветра привлекло не только это: он нашёл ещё одну пещеру, закрытую от всего плотной стеной из чёрного песка, который держался тут, несмотря на отсутствие Кромешника. То, что это чёрная магия, Джек понял сразу, только приблизившись к ней. Но почему стена расступилась, пропуская его и давая рассмотреть то, что внутри, - осталось загадкой, которую Фросту предстояло разгадать.  
\- Ничего себе, - прошептал он, осторожно входя внутрь и понимая, что песок не собирается нападать на него, защищая то, что скрывал. По какой-то причине он будто бы держал Джека за своего, хотя это было не так. – Что это?  
Графин в пентаграмме с висящим на горловине мешочком, а внутри – белёсые шарики, еле-еле светящиеся в кромешной темноте. Да вот только пересечь барьер из печати было невозможно, и Джек почему-то сразу это понял. Он также осознавал, что не стоит делать резких движений: пришёл, посмотрел, ушёл – всё. Если он сделает что-то, что будет расценено как угроза, от него, наверное, и мокрого места не оставят, а Кромешник и знать не будет о том, что у него были здесь гости.  
\- Нужно уходить, - Джек поймал себя на мысли, что говорит вслух потому, что пытается успокоить то, что его окружало, словно это нечто было живым, разумным, хоть и молчаливым. Да и себя поддержать стоило бы. – Всё в порядке, я просто посмотрел, ухожу, - он вышел, и стена из песка сомкнулась, скрывая свои секреты, - вот так, молодец.  
Дух выдохнул, успокаивая себя: он узнал достаточно, можно было вернуться к другим хранителям и рассказать им о том, что ему довелось увидеть. Вероятно, они знают, что это за сосуд такой и зачем он Кромешнику.

***

Питч добрался до места назначения далеко за полночь. Он немного подустал, посему присел на камень, переводя дух: задача предстояла не из лёгких, и ему были нужны силы, а сегодняшний вечер – как нельзя лучше подходит для его цели.  
\- Господи-и-и-ин? – Фиар примостился рядом. – Что вы заду-у-умали-и?  
\- Хочу вернуть себе своё, - Кромешник потёр кончиками пальцев правый висок: он чувствовал, что начинал уставать уже морально, и как только он преодолеет очередное испытание на своём жизненном пути, так сразу же вернётся обратно и носу не кажет из своих пещер.  
\- Но почему-у-у-у именно зде-е-е-есь? – монстр был достаточно любопытным, и Бугимен понять не мог, нравится ли ему это. Вообще дико странно, что это существо выжило и теперь с таким оптимизмом и энтузиазмом помогает ему. Хотя до сих пор серьёзных проколов с его стороны не было. Что несколько напрягало.  
\- Мне нужны мои Кошмары, - Кромешник снова поднялся. – Они сейчас сами по себе, и чтобы вернуть их, придётся сражаться, - в его руке стремительно сверкнула и исчезла чёрная коса, которую он использовал как оружие ближнего боя.  
\- А вы увере-е-е-ены, что спра-а-а-авите-е-есь? – обеспокоенно пропищал тот.  
\- Ты во мне сомневаешься? – Питч холодно посмотрел на тварь из своего песка.  
\- Не-е-ет, что вы-ы-ы-ы, - сразу же смутился тот. – Просто вы осла-а-аблены после Иноми-и-ирья.  
\- Я в норме, - отчеканил дух кошмара и ужаса. – И если я ещё хоть раз услышу, что ты во мне не уверен, я тебя убью, - не угроза, факт.  
Фиар предпочёл мудро промолчать, как бы говоря, что слово хозяина – закон, и он ни в коем разе не будет ему препятствовать.  
Кромешник снова направился в глубь пещер, где под тёмными сводами таились его Кошмары – его любимые творения, принявшие облик чёрных лошадей с горящими адским пламенем глазами.  
\- Я иду, родные мои, уже иду, - усмехнулся тот.

Шаги Бугимена гулким эхом отдавались по всем пещерам. Он шёл нарочито медленно, давным-давно позволив обнаружить своё присутствие там. Кошмары разных размеров – что было несколько странно – прятались по углам, изредка снуя туда-сюда и поглядывая на бывшего хозяина, которого они же предали, почуяв его страх и утащив глубоко в подземелья, где тот был растерзан, убит и отправлен в Иномирье.  
\- Здравствуйте, мальчики и девочки, - Кромешник практически открыто издевался, - как у вас дела? Соскучились по папочке?  
По Кошмарам пробежалась тихая волна шёпота – нечленораздельного, но всё же общения, обсуждения. Питч медленно продвигался вперёд, всем естеством ощущая, как смыкается за ним полукруг, словно его вели на казнь без возможности сбежать с неё же. Но Кромешник казался самоубийцей, раз сунулся к ним столь открыто.  
\- Так, значит, слухи не лгут, - голос, разрезавший темноту, пропитанную воцарившейся гробовой тишиной, заставлял любого трепетать перед ним, но не Кромешника. Тот спокойно поднял холодный, колкий взгляд на говорящего.  
Послушался звук удара, словно копыто цокнуло по камню, и пещера в мгновение ока озарилась светом. Питч оглянулся: в стенах было много кристаллов, которые его Кошмары умудрились каким-то непостижимым (исключительно на данный момент!) образом зажечь, что и послужило источником света. Кромешник повернулся вокруг себя, разглядывая то, что было когда-то его творениями, но сейчас сильно отличалось от того, что он когда-то создавал.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Кромешник? Мы больше не твои, - снова прозвучал тот голос, и Питч повернулся к нему.  
Кошмар, что говорил с ним, сильно отличался от всех остальных: он был гораздо крупнее, выше. Его глаза полыхали синим пламенем, клыки выпирали из челюсти, делая его похожим чем-то на кабана, а из спины росли огромные кожистые крылья, способные не только поднимать самого главаря в воздух, но и создавать мощные порывы ветра. С таким тягаться будет трудно, но у Питча, разумеется, был свой план.  
\- Кто ты? – Кромешник выпрямился, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. – Неужели ты смог настолько эволюционировать, пока меня не было?  
\- Я Найтмайер, - представился тот, - и мне лишь повезло чуть больше, чем остальным, - Бугимен заинтересованно его слушал, но не забывая о том, что вокруг них потихоньку толпились остальные Кошмары, готовые в любой момент вновь наброситься на него. – Когда мы рвали тебя, твою плоть – мне достался самый большой кусок, который позволил мне развиться несколько быстрее, чем моим братьям и сёстрам.  
\- То есть теперь ты руководишь ими, и всё это – благодаря мне? Прелестно, - Кромешник довольно улыбнулся. – Даже моя смерть смогла принести кому-то пользу.  
\- И именно поэтому ты зря сюда пришёл, - Найтмайер гордо выступил вперёд, цокая копытами по камням и медленно приближаясь к бывшему хозяину, - мы планируем вновь тобой перекусить. И я буду первым, кто сожмёт зубы на твоём горле.  
\- Вот так значит? Сразу к делу? – коса появилась в руках духа кошмара и ужаса, сразу же упираясь остриём почти что между глаз Найтмайера. – Я согласен, - Кромешник ухмыльнулся, - меньше слов, больше действий. Тет-а-тет с тобой. Победишь – сожрёте меня, проиграешь – вернётесь ко мне.  
Кошмар зарычал и, спустя мгновение, бросился вперёд.

Фиар пробрался в пещеру с кристаллами чуть позже, когда Кромешник и Найтмайер уже схлестнулись, пытаясь увернуться от чужих атак и, как можно скорее, добить противника: но оба были сильны и сдаваться не намерены. Монстр по потолку тихо дополз до места, располагающегося прямо над импровизированной ареной, где замер, ожидая приказа господина: тот велел ему просто рухнуть вниз, когда он подаст ему знак.  
Питч резво уходил от атак своего бывшего Кошмара, ловко изворачиваясь и царапая того кончиком косы, но и Найтмайер не лыком шит был. Он рычал и нападал, стремясь задавить своей мощью, силой, однако Бугимен видел, что тот, несмотря на определённый этап эволюции, мыслил ещё немного… прямо и поверхностно. Да, Найтмайер сумел стать лидером среди своих, но его сознанию ещё явно не хватало гибкости, пластичности – слишком прямолинеен и уверен в своих силах. А это, как правило, и становилось причиной ошибок.  
Кромешник швырнул ему в глаза чёрного песка, ослепляя на несколько секунд и стараясь не отвлекаться на монотонный, постепенно возрастающий стук копыт, монотонно заполнявший пещеру. Другие Кошмары, поддерживая своего вожака, поочерёдно поднимали и опускали ноги, создавая своего рода ритм, чем-то похожий на стук по барабанам, при котором можно было войти в состояние транса.  
\- Сейчас! – гаркнул он, и Фиар камнем рухнул вниз, почти моментально оказываясь в руках господина.  
Кромешник отсёк атакующую его ногу и, нарочно подставив Найтмайеру подножку, повалил того на землю, приставляя к горлу косу. И следом же, игнорируя воцарившуюся удивлённую тишину, наполненную недоверием по отношению к происходящему, он выкинул руку вперёд, перенося Фиара на морду зверя. Тот ошарашено уставился на странное существо и, не успев и рта раскрыть, захлебнулся чёрной жижей, в которую превратился Фиаромиусс, проскальзывая в его нутро.  
\- Что ты д-дела-аешь…? – сквозь силу прохрипел тот, поверженный, униженный, проигравший.  
\- Подчиняю себе то, что когда-то и так было моим, - жёлтые глаза без эмоций впились в морду Кошмара. – И ты теперь мой. Как и все вы!  
Найтмайер сопротивлялся до последнего, но Фиар быстро сломал его разум, после чего отрастил из песка новую конечность и, встряхнувшись, поднялся, привыкая к громоздкому, большому, сильному телу.  
\- Вы все, - Кромешник окинул их безразличным взглядом, - вновь мои. Я – ваш господин. Если это кого-то не устраивает, то лучше скажите об этом прямо сейчас.  
Вперёд вышли несколько Кошмаров, немного неуверенно, но всё же. Питч осмотрел их и, лениво пожав плечами, раз взмахнул косой, лишая их жизни и превращая снова в песок.  
\- Ещё вопросы? – громогласно поинтересовался он.  
Кошмары медленно отступили, после чего, переглядываясь, преклонились перед ним, признавая в духе кошмара и ужаса нового повелителя.  
\- Замечательно, - промурлыкал тот, - сейчас вы все снова становитесь песком и уходите со мной, здесь не остаётся никто!  
Твари зароптали, но всё же поочерёдно стали рассыпаться на глазах, возвращаясь под плащ к создателю: предстояло провести ещё одно исследование, чтобы вновь поработить свои же собственные творения, но теперь уже окончательно, чтобы впредь подобных казусов не возникало.  
\- Фиар, - позвал своего помощника Кромешник, - как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Странно, - пробасил тот, - очень странно, хозяин.  
\- Ты перестал растягивать слова и пищать, - одобрительно кивнул Питч, - пожалуй, останешься в этом облике. Будет нужно, вернёшься к первоначальной форме, но этот… Найтмайер – теперь твоя форма.  
\- Понял, хозяин, - кивнул тот и клацнул зубами, после чего взбрыкнул и, не удержав равновесия, рухнул набок. – Будет трудно…  
\- Мы никуда не торопимся, - Кромешник фыркнул, - остался последний штрих.  
Он подошёл к существу и резво накинул на того ошейник, крепко закрепляя его на Кошмаре.  
\- Что вы делаете?! – взбрыкнул тот, аж вскочив на ноги и отпрянув от него.  
\- Мне меньше всего нужно, чтобы ты решил проявить чуть больше инициативы и попытаться убить меня, - Кромешник ухмыльнулся, - мне нужен контроль.  
\- Я не предам вас! – Фиар недоверчиво косился то на ошейник, то на господина. – Клянусь, чем хотите!  
\- Не убедил, - Питч прямо посмотрел в глаза, полыхающие теперь зелёным: видимо, магия с голубоватым оттенком смешалась с магией с жёлтым, и теперь Фиар был таким. – Но если продолжишь также верно служить мне, я несколько… ослаблю контроль.  
Конь встряхнул крыльями, всё ещё полуиспуганно глядя на того, кто сейчас стоял перед ним: до недалёкого до этого времени монстра начинало доходить, на кого он работал. Кромешник не был белым и пушистым, странно, что Фиар только сейчас начинал понимать, каков его господин на самом деле. Вероятно, сказывалось то, что будучи песком, он многое пропускал и не видел того ужаса, что творил дух кошмара.  
\- К-клянусь, что буду служить вам верой и правдой, - Фиаромиусс неуклюже поклонился, вытягивая передние ноги, - клянусь, что не предам. Никогда и на за что!  
\- Этот настрой мне нравится больше, - Кромешник убрал оружие и подошёл к своему помощнику, - надеюсь, мы сработаемся, - он ухмыльнулся, поглаживая Фиара по морде и чувствуя, как тот слабо подрагивает под его холодными касаниями.  
Пещера была пуста: все Кошмары вновь обратились в песок. Пора было возвращаться.

***

Джек влетел в комнату Северянина, когда там все были уже в сборе.  
\- Вы не поверите, что я только что видел! – с ходу воскликнул Фрост. – Я был… - он осёкся, приземляясь на пол: дух обещал, что не пойдёт к Кромешнику, а в итоге привычно нарушил это обещание.  
\- Дай угадаю, ты ходил в гости к Кромешнику? – Пасхальный Кролик лениво постукивал лапой по полу. – Ох, какая неожиданность. Я-то думал, ты чем-то полезным занимался, а не бродил по самым опасным местам нашего мира. Как сходил, кстати? Чаю попили, поближе познакомились? – съязвил он.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! – Джек раздражённо отмахнулся от него. – Да-да, - парень поднял руки ладонями кверху, как бы признаваясь в содеянном, - я нарушил обещание, но, клянусь, оно того стоило!  
\- Рассказывай уже, - Николас был не в настроении спорить: вокруг творилось что-то странное, и что – он не мог понять.  
\- Ты не пострадал? – Зубная Фея выглядела гораздо лучше, но по ней всё ещё было видно, как она переживает, хотя привычная сосредоточенность на работе давала о себе знать.  
\- Нет, я цел, но то, что находится в пещерах Кромешника – это просто нечто! – Джек аж подскочил от возбуждения.  
Он во всех подробностях расписал то, что увидел там, не забыв упомянуть о странном сосуде, скрытым от света, о куче книг и заметках об Иномирье.  
\- Кромешник всерьёз занялся этим вопросом, - Санта-Клаус почесал подбородок, лишь сильнее путая волосинки бороды, - раз он столько времени отводит на исследование Иномирья…  
\- Книги – да чёрт с ними, вас не смущает его артефакт? – Кролик тоже был задумчив.  
Песочник постукивал пальцами по колену, копаясь в собственной памяти. И его затея увенчалась успехом. Он подскочил и быстро-быстро закружил свой золотой песок, формируя их в образы, стремительно сменявшие друг друга.  
\- Погоди, - одёрнул его Николас, - пожалуйста, чуть медленнее.  
\- Не стоит, - Фея понуро опустила голову, - кажется, я поняла, что он сделал.  
На неё удивлённо уставились четыре пары глаз.  
\- О чём ты? – нахмурился Северянин.  
\- Это чёрная магия, но технология примерно такая же, как и у меня в хранилище с зубками, - пояснила Туф. – Для хранения детских зубиков нужны определённые условия, которые нельзя создать при помощи обычных подручных средств. Моя предшественница, самая первая Зубная Фея, специально выбрала именно это место, где и обустроила всё так, как и должно быть. Я читала об этом в старых книгах, написанных ещё до появления Кромешника, как такового.  
\- И что же там было? – не удержался от перебивания Джек, но Банни его одёрнул. – Простите.  
\- Если коротко, то зубики со временем ведь распадаются и исчезают, и если это произошло, то и воспоминания считаются утерянными, - Фея выдохнула. – Поэтому наше хранилище наполнено самой светлой магией, которая помогает сохранять детские зубы в целости до тех пор, пока человек не умирает, ведь тогда ему воспоминания уже не нужны. Хоть люди и не живут долго по нашим меркам, но в то же время проходит приличный срок, несмотря на то, что процесс рождения и смерти происходит постоянно, не прерывая цикла.  
\- И как это относится к Кромешнику? – Банни был далёк от подобного рода магии, а потому немного с сарказмом относился к таким вещам, хоть открыто этого и не высказывал.  
\- Думаю, он создал своего рода хранилище, но используя тёмную магию. И хранить он там будет нечто… плохое, - Туф устало вздохнула. – Трудно сказать, что именно. Единственное, что я точно знаю, этот артефакт предназначен исключительно для хранения. То есть с ним нельзя пойти на войну или что-то такое.  
\- А его можно разрушить? – воодушевился Джек. – Мы могли бы так насолить Питчу!  
\- Я удивлён, что ты вообще смог туда пройти, - перевёл вдруг стрелки Кролик. – Ты ведь сам говорил, что артефакт был скрыт стеной из песка. Как ты туда попал?  
Все хранители синхронно повернули к нему головы, ожидая ответа: а ведь в самом деле?..  
\- Ну… - смущённо почесал затылок Джек, - почему-то… в общем, песок меня пропустил. Он просто расступился, словно приглашая посмотреть! Вот я и посмотрел…  
\- То есть там не было никаких охранных заклинаний, сигнализации, на худой конец, и ты смог просто пройти внутрь, оглядеться и уйти? – Банни демонстративно подкинул руками один из своих бумерангов. – А ты точно всё-всё нам рассказал? – он подошёл к Джеку и открыто ткнул того кончиком своего оружия в грудь. – Потому что больно это подозрительно… - кролик наклонился к человеку.  
Однако между ними вырос Песочник, скрестивший руки на груди и состроивший недовольное выражение лица.  
\- Что такое? – закатил глаза Банни.  
\- Остынь, друг, - Николас поддержал Сэнди, - не думаю, что стоит обвинять Джека. Да, это странно, согласен, но я уверен, что всему есть объяснение.  
\- Но у меня нет времени его искать! – Кролик отодвинулся от того, кого, мягко говоря, не любил всё то время, что они были знакомы – а это, считай, несколько сотен лет. – Мне нужно готовиться. Пасхальные яйца скоро созреют, сейчас они требуют куда большего ухода и внимания, чем раньше. Так что я возвращаюсь к себе.  
\- Удачи, кенгурёнок, - поддел его Джек, за что чуть не получил бумерангом в лоб. – Прости-прости, я любя.  
Банни цокнул языком и, отбив землю, открыл проход, нырнув туда и помчавшись к себе.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - Северянин зевнул, - но я предлагаю немного отвлечься и расслабиться. В последнее время в нашей жизни стало слишком много Кромешник. Кто-нибудь хочет молока с печеньем?  
\- Мне тоже налей, - Банни выскочил в тот самый момент, когда Джек собирался было пройти дальше. – Ох, представляете, какой-то поганец перекрыл доступ воды к моим гнёздам с семенами! Надеюсь, это был не ты? – Кролик зло покосился на духа снега и холодного ветра.  
\- Банни, если это шутка, то она несмешная, - поморщился Фрост. – Я не против подобных приколов, но…  
\- А как по мне, забавно получилось, молодец, парень, - Кролика хлопнули по плечу сильной, татуированной рукой. – Продолжай в том же духе и станешь великим комиком!  
\- О чём вы? – Кролик нервно дёрнул ухом. – Я несколько часов пытался восстановить подачу воды, а мои помощники вручную таскали вёдра, поливая гнёзда! Какие приколы? Что вы несёте?! – его голос становился всё громче и громче.  
\- Банни, - к нему подлетела Фея, - ты ведь только что ушёл домой, сказал, что нужно проверять пасхальные яйца, вот-вот готовые к покраске.  
\- Ну да, так и есть, они почти родились, но, повторюсь, - кролик переступил с ноги на ногу, - я только что пришёл. И я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Я занимался водой!  
Хранители поочерёдно переглянулись, словно мысленно что-то обсуждая, пока Кролик снова нервно не топнул ногой:  
\- Да что тут происходит?!  
\- Ты ведь только что был с нами. Мы обсуждали Кромешника и то, что я у него нашёл, - Джек крепче схватил свой посох. Банни заметил, что и Николас, и Песочник, и Фея как-то странно косились на него.  
\- Ребят, если вы решили, что ЭТО смешно, то смею вас заверить, вы ошибаетесь! – он чуть отступил. – Что мне сделать, чтобы доказать, что я – это я? И что я говорю правду?  
\- Какой был пакет, и сколько там было погибших крох? – в лоб спросил Джек.  
\- Это был не пакет, а ящик из чёрного дерева, и их было трое, - снова чуть отступил Банни.  
\- По-моему, он говорит правду, - Туф закрыла лицо руками. – Я не понимаю, что происходит.  
Хранители снова переглянулись, после чего всё же рассказали Пасхальному Кролику, в чём было дело.  
\- То есть кто-то притворился мной, чтобы выведать информации? – поражённо встопорщил уши дух Пасхи. – И вы думаете, что это никак не связано с Кромешником?  
\- У Кромешника своя аура, его нетрудно вычислить, а после Иномирья – особенно. Сомневаюсь, что он быстро оправился после него, - Северянин выглядел хмуро, задумчиво.  
Песочник согласно закивал головой: уж он-то знал, насколько трудно было приходить в себя после того места.  
\- То есть это кто-то ещё? Но кто может менять облики и вот так просто… просто делать всё это? – не смог подобрать нужных слов Джек, однако его и так поняли.  
\- Я слышал, есть некий… Зеркальщик, - Николас хрустнул костяшками пальцев, - но я понятия не имею, где его искать и существует ли он сейчас.  
\- Это можно как-то проверить? – Фрост не на шутку перепугался: их так легко обвели вокруг пальца. Этот некто сумел столь просто облапошить их всех, перевоплотившись в Кролика.  
\- Можно, но должно быть полнолуние, - а оно уже прошло! - потому что только Луноликий ведает, кто сейчас есть, а кого уже нет… - Туф встрепенулась. – Думаю, нам всем стоит сейчас разойтись и отдохнуть.  
\- Предлагаю по возможности поспрашивать у других духов, не слышали ли они чего-нибудь. Может быть, этот Зеркальщик уже где-то мелькал, - Кролик тоже выглядел встревожено.  
\- И если это он, то я понимаю, почему во дворце Феи не чувствовалась его аура, потому что, наверное, слишком трудно подделать Кромешника, - закусил губу Ледяной Джек.  
\- Только не для Зеркальщика, - тяжко отозвался Северянин. – Поверь, он очень своеобразный дух. У него поразительный талант, но то, как он им пользуется, - оставляет желать лучшего.  
Хранители разошлись по своим домам, обдумывая случившееся.  
Джек снова скользил по своему озеру, наслаждаясь лёгкостью и приятной прохладой: мысли крутились у него в голове с бешеной скоростью, стремительно сменяя друг друга, и парень не мог придти к какому-то одному выводу. Хотя… кое-что всё же он осознавал: если во всех происшествиях не был виноват Кромешник, возможно ли, что ему самому будет выгодно выловить этого Зеркальщика? Стоит ли попытаться выведать у того что-то? Ведь в их последнюю встречу Питч не убил своего давнего врага, которого ненавидел всем сердцем, нет. Он отпустил его и даже поделился кое-какой информацией, пусть даже против своей воли (или незаметно для себя, но это было маловероятно). Почему бы не попробовать?..  
Решено: утром Ледяной Джек пойдёт в гости к своему заклятому врагу с миссией, почти что равной спасению всех духов. Ведь Зеркальщик не дремлет: он может много чего… натворить.

***

Зеркальщик жил в часовне, располагающейся на окраине города, под самой крышей, где когда-то была куча красивых витражей, которые разбились во время одного из штормовых ураганов. Часовня давно перестала функционировать, но красиво смотрелась на общем фоне, поэтому её и не трогали. И сейчас дух, способный перевоплощаться в кого и что угодно, рассматривал себя в одном из осколков: но отражения не было.  
\- Интересно, если я соберу тысячу обликов, я смог увидеть себя? – белоснежные волосы ниспадали на плечи, а тонкий, ничуть не греющий светлый плащ, полностью скрывал всё тело духа. – Возможно…  
Он оторвался от осколка и, отложив его в сторону, поднялся, подходя к открытому окну, глядя куда-то вдаль. Там, за целым городом, существовали ещё духи. И они общались между собой! У них были совместные интересы, приятные воспоминания, битвы друг с другом! Зеркальщик тоже хотел участвовать во всём этом, но его даже никто не видел! И речь шла не о людях и их вере – его не видели даже другие духи… Он становился видимым только в одном случае: когда принимал чей-то облик. И это было обидно.  
\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу увидеть себя, - он грустно улыбнулся, глядя на мир бесцветными глазами и ощущая, как рябью покрывается кожа, превращая его в один из обликов, найденных где-то в далёком прошлом.


	5. Глава 4.

Джек два дня раздумывал, как лучше подойти к Песочнику, чтобы по возможности тактично расспросить его о том, что такое Иномирье и как оно изменило самого духа сновидений. Но Фрост так ничего и не придумал, когда Сэнди сам появился у его озера, добродушно улыбаясь, помахав ему рукой.  
\- Привет, - Джек соскочил с макушки соснового дерева, рухнув вниз словно раненой птицей и затормозив лишь у себя, подскочив и приземлившись рядом с другом. – Какими судьбами? – насколько это было возможно, беззаботно поинтересовался дух снега и льда.  
Песочник указал рукой на поваленное бревно, где сам Джек сидеть не любил, считая его слишком неуютным и маленьким. Однако часть ствола дерева больно уж гармонировала с общей атмосферой озера, что и служило причиной тому, что бревно по сей день там лежало и никуда деваться не собиралось.  
\- Ну пошли, - пожал плечами Джек, направляясь к нему. Сэнди семенил рядом, возбуждённо подскакивая и то собирая, то рассеивая свой золотой песок. – Ты… хотел…  
Песочник закивал головой, материализовывая две фигурки, у которых шевелились рты: да, он хотел поговорить.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что меня беспокоит? – Джек понял, что нет смысла пытаться врать: иначе Сэндимен просто не пришёл бы к нему. – Верно?  
Дух-друг мягко улыбнулся, кивнув.  
\- Ты был там. Что это за место? Почему духи так его… боятся? Что оно делает?  
Песочник, удобно усевшись рядом с духом снега и хаоса, задумчиво постукивал ногами по бревну, решая, в какой форме лучше ответить. Наконец, он внимательно посмотрел на Джека и поманил его к себе. Фрост наклонился и моментально оказался в тёплых объятиях, ощущая, как между глаз, чуть повыше переносицы, его кожи касается кончик пальца Песочника. Глаза закрылись, и дух провалился в сон, сладкий и тёплый, манящий, чем-то похожий на свежий мёд, только-только собранный с пасеки.  
Но спустя полминуты сон кончился, и Джек резко вскочил, недоверчиво глядя на духа хороших сновидений.  
«Не беспокойся, - раздался голос: мягкий, гулкий, идущий отовсюду разом и ниоткуда одновременно. – Ты просто спишь.»  
\- Песочник? Это ты? – Джек огляделся, обнаружив, что его друга нет рядом с ним. – Почему ты исчез? Почему я тебя не вижу?  
«Я рядом, - прошелестел он, приятно всколыхивая нечто тёплое в груди духа снега и льда, - я рядом с тобой. Ты ведь хотел поговорить, а иначе это сделать немного… не получилось бы.»  
\- То есть ты разговариваешь со мной, пока я сплю? Это тоже твоя способность, как духа? – полюбопытствовал Джек.  
Сэнди рассмеялся, окутав юного хранителя вихрем добрых чувств, расслабляя его и настраивая на беседу.  
«В каком-то смысле, - ответил он. – Жаль только, что в Иномирье от твоих способностей нет никакого толка.»  
\- Да, кстати, о нём, - немного смутился Джек. – Ты… можешь рассказать? Я знаю, что это нечто очень личное, но... – дух понуро опустил голову, - это же важно, да?  
«Очень, - Песочник, оставаясь сразу везде и при этом нигде конкретно, принялся вычерчивать на льду озера незамысловатые фигуры. – Иномирье – не то место, о котором любят говорить. Думаю, ты и сам это уже понял.»  
\- Понять-то понял, но не до конца, - признался Джек, с любопытством позволяя увлечь себя золотым песком, забавно меняющим форму и плавно скользящим из одной фигуры в другую. – Где оно находится?  
«Нигде, но где-то, - туманно ответил Сэндимен. – Многие юные духи вообще считают Иномирье сказкой, не верят в него.»  
\- Но раз в него не верят, значит, оно не должно существовать, ведь так? – Фрост шмыгнул носом. – Или ему достаточно того, что верит лишь какая-то часть? А люди знают о нём?  
«Иномирье – место, которое не зависит от веры. Оно есть, но его нет. В него верят и о нём не знают. Его боятся и восхваляют. Людям не стоит о нём знать, а если кто-то и узнаёт, то следом же забывает. У Иномирья свои правила, оно не терпит никого, кроме духов.»  
\- Это очень странно. Слишком загадочное, мистическое место, - дух снега и льда подпёр кулаком щёку. – А как туда попадают? И как возвращаются? А почему туда попадают?  
Слишком много вопросов, подумал Песочник, горько усмехнувшись, но на них нужно ответить, иначе Джек попросту не поймёт.  
«Мальчик мой, - мягко обратился к нему Сэнди, - я никогда не был учителем и не стану им, но всё же я хочу дать тебе маленький совет: запомни, мы – духи, но мы – не боги.»  
Фрост хотел было открыть рот, чтобы уточнить, о чём говорит его друг, но хранитель добрых сновидений не дал ему такой возможности.  
«Мы можем либо выполнять наши функции, либо не выполнять. Мы не имеем права заниматься чем-то иным, что далеко от нас или неподвластно нам, - его голос приятной вибрацией отдавался в груди Фроста, успокаивая, но в то же время закрепляя знание. – Многие юные духи считают, что у них всё получится, что они смогут реализовать все свои замыслы. Но немногие понимают, какова наша реальность на самом деле. К сожалению, единицы доживают до момента осознания, что именно они могут делать.»  
\- Но я ведь тоже… юный, разве нет? – удивился Джек. – Скажем так, по сравнению со всеми вами я, наверное, совсем ещё зелёный, - он самокритично усмехнулся.  
«Да, - не стал спорить Песочник, - но у тебя есть мы. Мы не обучаем, но поддерживаем и направляем, стараясь показывать тебе на собственном примере, как именно мы должны работать. Разумеется, мы все совершаем ошибки, нарабатываем какой-то опыт, и это нормально. Ты – наш друг, мы беспокоимся за тебя, переживаем. И даже Банни, несмотря на колючесть своего характера, тоже заботится о тебе. Просто по-своему. И мы заботимся как о тебе, так и друг о друге. Это помогает нам поддерживать нас, переживать трудные времена, понимаешь?»  
\- Думаю, да, - закусил губу Джек. – Понимаю. В конце концов, когда вы только пригласили меня в свои ряды, - он усмехнулся, - я знатно дров наломал. Так что да, может, не полностью, но понимаю. Но всё-таки, причём здесь это? Мы же говорили об Иномирье.  
«Прости, отвлёкся, - Песочник нарисовал на льду птицу, широко раскинувшую крылья. – Я сказал об этом к тому, что духов – особенно раньше, много лет назад – было очень много, однако совсем немногие сумели выжить и существует теперь в настоящем времени. Те, кто погиб, ушли в Иномирье. И почти никто, к сожалению, оттуда не вернулся.»  
\- То есть, в Иномирье попадают, умирая? – нахмурился Джек. – Как… как ты? – всего лишь два слова, но Фрост ещё никогда не испытывал такой тяжести при их произнесении. – Почему кто-то возвращается? Почему вернулся Кромешник? Как так получилось?  
«Возвращаются те, кто любит свою… работу, - интонации, скользящие по воздуху, подёрнулись пеленой грусти, тоски, даже отчаяния. – Но Иномирье не отпускает просто так. Хочешь вернуться? Плати.»  
\- И ты платил, - не спрашивал – утверждал Джек. – Наверное, цена высока…  
«Высока, - Песочник, будь он сейчас рядом с мальчишкой в своём обычном обличии, покачал бы головой. – Но я люблю то, что я делаю. И я был готов отдать Иномирью то, чего оно так жаждало. Как видишь, нам удалось договориться, и я переродился.»  
\- Но ты переродился другим, - Джек опустил взгляд, - может быть, совсем немного, но другим. Я не могу объяснить этого, скорее, просто чувства… И мне кажется, что остальные тоже это ощущают.  
«К сожалению, ты прав, - откровенно горько рассмеялся Сэнди. – Да, теперь мои способности приобрели немного иной… оттенок, однако я занимаюсь тем, чем занимался всегда, и мне это нравится. Меня это устраивает.»  
Фрост понял, что спрашивать о том, какой именно оттенок появился у Песочника, не стоит: слишком личное, глубокое, даже трагичное, болезненное.  
\- А Кромешник? Он тоже другой.  
«Как изменился Кромешник, не знает никто, кроме него самого, - чувствовалось, что Сэндимен с радостью перескочил с себя на того, с кем много лет воевал, борясь за детские сны, не давая отравить их кошмарами. – Я верю в то, что ты говорил о нём, но пока не понимаю, что именно произошло. Быть может, если бы нам удалось столкнуться с ним как-нибудь, я бы понял. Но пока всё это – лишь слова, не более.»  
\- Это… это чертовски странно признавать, но я не думаю, что это именно он виновен в гибели Крох Туф, - осторожно произнёс Джек, боясь, что может наступить не туда, куда следовало бы: в обычное время не думающий о подобных действий дух хаоса, слишком сильно впечатлённый тем, что довелось ему увидеть, сейчас предпочёл очень и очень аккуратно выяснять, в чём было дело. В конце концов, разве Песочник не согласился ответить на все его вопросы, придя к нему на озеро?  
Но Песочник молчал. В полнейшей тишине Фрост просидел несколько минут, не сразу осознав, что даже картинки из песка сейчас не шевелились, словно Сэнди размышлял, как ответить, что сказать.  
«Джек, - его голос заставил духа льда и снега вздрогнуть, однако почти сразу же успокоил его, - я не должен просить тебя о таком. И я пойму, если ты откажешься.»  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с ним? – Фрост на интуитивном уровне понял, чего от него хотят. – Мне кажется это правильным, но почему? Почему я? Разве Николас не сможет вытрясти из него чуть больше? Они ведь куда лучше знают друг друга.  
«Главным оппонентом Кромешника в сражении сил добра и зла в то время был ты, - подбирая слова, отозвался дух хороших сновидений, - Кромешник в каком-то смысле привязан к тебе. Привязан по-особенному. И, возможно, он скажет тебе то, в чём ни за что и никогда не признался бы перед кем-то из нас. Даже передо мной…»  
\- Боишься, что не знаешь, как отреагируешь на него? – попал не в бровь, а в глаз Джек.  
Воздух вокруг замер на мгновение, а до ушей Фроста гулким эхом донеслось еле слышное «боюсь».  
Дух снега и хаоса почувствовал, как слипаются глаза, а голова тяжелеет, и он не сразу понял, что снова засыпает. А через мгновение, резко дёрнувшись, он очнулся на том же бревне, рядом с Песочником, грустно улыбавшемся ему.  
\- А если ничего не получится? – облизнув сухие губы, спросил Джек. – Если я не смогу договориться с Кромешником?  
Сэндимен пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что так тому и быть. После чего он поднялся и, ласково потрепав юного хранителя по волосам, взлетел на пару метров, создав из песка самолёт, куда уселся и, картинно поправив очки для полёта, помахал другу на прощание: на сегодня их разговор окончен.  
Джек ещё долгое время сидел на неудобном бревне, наслаждаясь постепенно уходящими остатками тепла от приятного разговора. Мысли вертелись в голове, как ягоды в киселе – медленно, мучительно неторопливо. Фрост не заострял внимание на каких-то конкретных словах, он вообще ни о чём не думал. Но когда где-то в вышине вскрикнула птица, пронзив своим воплем постепенно светлеющее небо, Джек подумал вслух:  
\- Я не был главным оппонентом Кромешника. Я стал причиной его смерти.

***

Питч, стащив с себя любимый чёрный плащ и закатав рукава тёмно-серой рубашки, стоял перед каменной стеной, исписанной и увешанной огромным количеством заметок, цитат, где-то даже картинок, содержащих в себе информацию об Иномирье. И когда за спиной Фиар встал на дыбы, заржав и предостерегающе стукнув копытами о пол, дух кошмара и ужаса не обратил на это внимания. Его отвлёк, скорее, шум чёрного песка, забившегося во все углы и щели.  
\- Чего расшумелись? – гаркнул Кромешник, раздражённый, что его отвлекают.  
\- Го-о-ос-с-с-сть, - с разными интонациями протянули из всех углов, и снова, и снова.  
Питч потёр пальцами переносицу, прикрыв глаза, и только после этого повернулся, с удивлением обнаружив позади Джека Фроста, нагло завалившегося к нему без приглашения и сразу в дом. Дух снега и хаоса ожидал любой тирады, любой фразы, даже любого слова или двух! Но то, что Кромешник отвернётся от него, скривившись так, словно его бывший противник потерял для него всякую значимость, сильно ударило по самолюбию Фроста.  
\- Вот так, да? – хмыкнул он, прищурившись. – Ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания?  
Питч проигнорировал его подколку, шикнув на Фиара, попытавшегося боком подобраться к наглецу и втоптать его в пол. Выросший и всё ещё не до конца привыкший к своим габаритам кошмар недовольно оскалился, но далеко не ушёл, как бы держа незваного гостя «под прицелом», прожигая в нём дыру зелёным взглядом.  
\- Видимо, ты серьёзно намерен меня игнорировать, - констатировал факт Джек. А в следующее мгновение ровная и аккуратная стопка книг рухнула на пол, моментально спутавшись, потеряв несколько закладок. – Упс.  
\- Я оторву тебе голову, если ты тронешь ещё хоть одну книгу, - прошипел Кромешник, соизволив, наконец-то, обратить своё внимание на духа снега и льда. – И Иномирье сожрёт тебя с потрохами. Уверен, твои замечательные друзья тебя уже просветили.  
\- Рад, что ты не растерял бывалого настроя, - ухмыльнулся Фрост и, сопровождаемый цепким, нейтрально-презрительным взглядом, поднял посох, намереваясь спихнуть на пол ещё стопку-другую. – Я-то думал, что всё, потеряли старого доброго Кромешника…  
\- Я передумал, - фыркнул Бугимен, - я превращу тебя в живой сосуд для своего артефакта, который ты уже имел честь лицезреть.  
Джек нервно дёрнулся, тем самым выдав, что он уже бывал здесь в отсутствие хозяина пещер:  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
\- Я просто накину на тебя обездвиживающую печать, затем заклинание подчинения разума, а после – помещу в тебя свой артефакт. И ты станешь живым, ходячим артефактом, который будет верой и правдой служить мне, - мертвенно-белые зубы сверкнули на долю секунды в издевательской ухмылке. – Уж лучше Иномирье, чем… это, поверь мне, - выплюнул Питч.  
\- Ну да, ты-то у нас специалист, - фыркнул Джек, решив всё же книги не трогать: больно правдоподобно звучала угроза о внедрении в его хлипкую оболочку артефакта, завязанного на откровенно чёрной магии. – Отлично отдохнул? Как вижу, на тебе ни капли загара. Что, дождило?  
Кромешник снова отвернулся, промолчав: наглый юнец отвлекал его, но как избавиться от непрошенного гостя, Питч пока не знал.  
\- Подай мне книгу в тёмно-бардовом переплёте, которую ты уронил на пол, - потребовал он, протянув руку и поманив его пальцами.  
Джек собирался было возмутиться, мол, он не нанимался ему в помощники, но взгляд уже нашёл требуемый фолиант, и вихрь холодного воздуха, значительно проветрившего помещение, привнеся в него нотку приятной прохлады, подхватил книгу, чуть грубовато опустив её на вытянутую руку. Бугимен сразу же зашуршал страницами, еле слышно постукивая кончиками пальцев по твёрдому переплёту.  
\- Вот шлак, - фыркнул он, захлопнув фолиант и устало взъерошив волосы. – Ты, - дух кошмара и ужаса повернулся к своему давнему врагу, - чего хочешь?  
\- Разузнать всё о твоих коварных планах, использовать это против тебя, а затем пафосно одолеть тебя в сражении, вновь отправив туда, откуда ты вернулся, - честно признался Джек, не скрывая провокационно-самодовольной ухмылки.  
\- Ты мне неинтересен, - прихлопнул его выпад Кромешник, - убирайся. У меня нет нужды в битвах с хранителями.  
Он снова замолчал и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди и задумчиво глядя на огромную схему перед глазами, размышляя. Голова не хотела соображать и всеми силами просилась отвлечься. Даже лёгкий голод, исходящий от Иномирья внутри Кромешника, забивался этой многодневной и непрерывной усталостью.  
Джек промолчал и, признаться честно, даже не услышал, что именно сказал ему Питч. Взгляд духа снега и хаоса упал на книгу с забавно-интригующим названием «Духи всех времён». Фрост, никогда не испытывающий сугубо литературного интереса и забывший относительно того, где находится, потянулся к корешку, намереваясь вытащить его и не видя, что поверх стоит достаточно большая кипа, которая, рухнув, утянет за собой ещё несколько столбцов, наведя среди чёткого порядка полный хаос и разруху.  
\- Только попробуй, - прошипел Питч, вовремя углядевший, что задумал Фрост. Тот, не ожидавший реплики, дёрнулся и врезался лбом в столб из многовековых, тяжёлых, пыльных фолиантов, не выдержавших такого насилия над собой и, ведомых обычными законами физики, рухнувших, моментально превратив в каком-то смысле уютную пещеру в яму с хламом и адским бардаком.  
\- Кажется, я засиделся, - Джек, потирая лоб, попятился, понимая, что сейчас будут бить, причём за дело, а не из простой врождённой вредности. – Это… потом как-нибудь… свидимся.  
Дух снега и льда подскочил, одним лёгким движением руки организовав вокруг себя ледяной вихрь, скрывший его от глаз ржущих в предвкушении крови кошмаров, скрывая его от Кромешника, который и пальцем не пошевелил, провожая случайно-неслучайного посетителя презрительно-усталым взглядом.  
\- Вот ведь…! – выругался он, когда Джек Фрост исчез, оставив после себя лишь кучу хлама да огромное количество закладок, вылетевших из книг в процессе невольной экзекуции.  
\- Догнать его, хозяин? – Фиаромиусс переступал с ноги на ноги, возбуждённо хлеща хвостом по бокам и дёргая крыльями, злобно фыркая. – Притащу его за шкирку, кину вам под ноги, а потом раздавлю!  
Питч про себя отметил постепенно повышающийся уровень агрессии новоявленного кошмара, однако ничего не сказал. Лишь осторожно перешагнул через груду книг, направляясь к тому месту, где до этого стоял Джек, внезапно заинтересовавшись тем, что конкретно привлекло его среди фолиантов.  
\- «Духи всех времён»? – немного удивился Питч, обнаружив смазанный слой пыли на корешке. – Да сдалась ему эта книга…  
Кромешник не знал, откуда она у него – она просто была. И он давным-давно не читал её, считая всё написанное там несусветной чушью. Хотя… В голове скользнула заманчивая мысль, и Бугимен вдруг усмехнулся, ощутив, как вся накопленная злость вдруг разом испарился, оставляя за собой лишь послевкусие, к которому Кромешник давно привык.  
\- Фиар, - позвал он главаря кошмаров, - мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

Джек несколько часов кружил над городом, скользя по электрическим проводам, вымораживая их, пытаясь привести себя в чувство: он только что крайне эпично и пафосно завалил одно из самых простых заданий, какие только доставались ему в течение всей его жизни. Он запорол самый обычный разговор, превратив его в цирк на выезде! И если раньше дух льда и снега просто посмеялся бы, то сейчас душе отчего-то было неспокойно. Может, от того, что он делал это не сам, а по просьбе друга? Песочник наверняка ждал результатов, а Фрост так глупо, по-детски глупо подвёл его!  
\- И ладно бы я узнал хоть что-нибудь, - ругал самого себя Джек, - так ведь нет! Ни капли! И не сунешься к нему теперь…  
Парню было стыдно не столько перед собой, сколько перед Сэнди, который пошёл ему навстречу, согласился обсудить неприятную для разговора тему, а в ответ, попросив о небольшой услуге, не получит вообще ничего! Это было, как минимум, нечестно.  
\- Мне нужно отдохнуть, - пробормотал Фрост, - иначе я свихнусь.  
Верный и преданный друг – Северный ветер – подтолкнул духа по направлению к озеру, как бы говоря, что да, было бы неплохо.  
Мальчишка легко скользил по крышам домов, по электрическим столбам, ловко избегая столкновений с редкими птицами и ещё более редкими животными наподобие кошек, греющихся у труб, испускающих клочья дыма. Джек снова отключился, позволяя Ветру подталкивать себя, взмывая в воздух и наслаждаясь ощущением полёта.  
И стоило ему оказаться на одном из деревьев, окружающих его озеро, его дом, как откуда снизу, прямо в живот, ему прилетело что-то очень тяжёлое, увесистое. Ойкнув, Фрост неуклюже взмахнул руками, чуть не выронив свой посох, но равновесие удержал, удивлённо воззрившись на смутно знакомую пару зелёных глаз, полыхающих огнём неприязни и даже ненависти.  
\- Весточка от хозяина, - процедил сквозь зубы Фиаромиусс и, рыкнув напоследок, развернулся, уходя в сторону гор, откуда он сможет вернуться обратно в пещеры.  
Ночь, постепенно опускающуюся как на город, так и на лес, ещё долгое время рассекал звук цокающих копыт, пока, в конце концов, он не смолк где-то вдали. Над головой в этот момент пронеслись несколько золотистых нитей, сообщающих о том, что Сэндимен вышел «на работу». Джек, не выпуская из рук что-то квадратное и ощутимо увесистое, опустился на несколько веток ниже, удобно устроившись на одной из них, после чего, наконец, рассмотрел «весточку»: «Духи всех времён».  
\- Серьёзно? – Фрост удивлённо разглядывал книгу, которая привлекла его внимание.  
С неё даже любовно протёрли пыль, а от замка, на который был закрыт фолиант, заботливо повесили ключ, чтобы у Джека была возможность открыть книгу и углубиться в её изучение.  
Но дух снега и льда не торопился снимать замок: в конце концов, раз том закрыт, значит, на то были свои причины, разве не так? Может, стоит сначала показать книгу кому-нибудь ещё, кто, возможно, знает её? А уже потом разбираться, надо её читать или нет? Но с другой стороны, неужели Джек настолько несамостоятельный, что не сможет справиться с какой-то книженцией, пусть даже настолько древней? Это просто книга, просто слова и ничего больше! Что в них страшного? К тому же, странный листок, выглядывающий откуда-то из середины, как-то подозрительно не вписывался в общую картину. Джек выдернул его и, развернув, прочитал: «Отдаю с возвратом. Береги её.»  
\- Либо мир сошёл с ума, либо сам Кромешник только что предложил мне встретиться ещё раз, - пробормотал Фрост, чувствуя, как слипаются от усталости глаза: слишком много событий, слишком много всего и сразу. Ему нужно отдохнуть.  
Записку он сложил и спрятал в карман, а сам удобно устроился на ветке, уложив голову на книгу и сжимая в руке ключ: не дай бог, потеряет.  
Не прошло и минуты, как дух снега и хаоса сладко посапывал, не ведая того, как золотистые нити вокруг приподняли его, выуживая книгу с запиской и вчитываясь в текст, изучая и отправляя информацию их носителю.

***

Джек и шага не успел ступить, как его рывком подняли и закинули в сани, где уже сидели Банни и Песочник, а Николас, впопыхах забыв накинуть на себя красный тёплый тулуп, вскочил на вожжи и, покрикивая то на йети, то на оленей, то на бубенчиков, снующих во все стороны, хлестанул по спинам животных, подгоняя их.  
\- Не поня-а-а-а-ал!!! Ха-ха-ха!!! – Фрост довольно взвизгнул, получая искреннее удовольствие от того, как резко набирали скорость олени, а сани Северянина, подпрыгивая на редких комках снега и льда, неслись вперёд, готовясь к взлёту. – А в чём де-е-е-ело?  
Песочник счастливо улыбался, призывая песок и показывая Туф, а рядом с ней – отдалённо знакомые цветы.  
\- Он хоче-е-ет сказа-а-ать, - Кролик, вцепившись в бортик саней, напрягся, превратившись в одну большую пружину, готовую в любой момент разогнуться и выскочить вон, - что у Ту-у-уф сегодня поя-а-а-авятся новые кро-о-охи-и-и-и… Никола-а-а-ас! Хва-а-атит!!!  
\- Прости, увлёкся! – хохотнул Санта-Клаус, выравнивая оленей, несущихся по небу и тащащих за собой всю ораву. – Так лучше?  
\- Значительно, - недовольно пробубнил Банни. – И не смейся! – фыркнул он в сторону Джека, вольно развалившегося на сидении и с улыбкой поглядывающего на кролика.  
Песочник, раскинув руки, имитировал полёт, широко улыбаясь и делая вид, что уклоняется от воображаемых атак, когда сани закладывали дуги или шли петлями.  
\- Ну же, дорогие мои! – прикрикнул на оленей Николас. – Быстрее!  
Небо пронзило громким звяканьем колокольчиков. Сани пронеслись над городом, где жил Джейми, - один из друзей всех хранителей, который первым в своём время поверил и увидел Ледяного Джека.  
Время текло настолько стремительно, что Джек абсолютно забылся, позволяя Северному ветру играться с прядями волос и изредка кидаться в него комками снега. Банни недовольно бурчал, поджимая лапы, а Сэнди смеялся, переезжая по скамейке от Джека к Кролику и обратно. На пейзажи, простирающиеся внизу, они все не обращали внимания.  
\- Наконец-то! – гаркнул Северянин. Вдали показался дворец Туффианы, но царящая вокруг взбудораженная атмосфера чувствовалась задолго до того, как сани въехали на посадочную площадку, и взмыленные олени, цокая копытами, протянули их к месту, где вилась стайка Крох.  
\- Привет-привет, - широко улыбался Джек, ощущая, как маленькие помощницы Зубной феи путаются у него в капюшоне, скользят по карманам толстовки, увиваются вокруг посоха и ерошат волосы, подняв такой гвалт, что Николасу пришлось трижды повысить голос, чтобы спросить:  
\- Где Туф?  
Облепившие остальных хранителей крохи синхронно взлетели в воздух и образовали фигуру, напоминающую стрелку – она указывала туда, где был Фрост, когда вся их процессия хоронила погибших защитниц детских зубиков.  
\- Вперёд, - скомандовал Санта-Клаус, и они дружно, затихнув в возбуждении, потянулись за ним.  
Пасхальный Кролик громко сопел, Песочник то дёргал Джека за руку, показывая ему фигуры из песка, то догонял Николаса, повисая на нём, сам дух снега и хаоса шёл, постукивая пальцами по древку своего посоха, а замыкали их группу зубные крохи, не знающие, что происходит там, внизу. И стоило им оказаться у знакомого входа в пещеру, как из тени вышел знакомый силуэт, бережно и нежно прижимающий к груди что-то очень маленькое.  
\- Туф? – Северянин шагнул к ней. – Туф… - его голос, сначала наполненный тревогой, теперь звучал расслабленно, - поздравляю.  
\- Они появились, - беззвучно шептала Фея, - они появились… - по её лицу вновь текли слёзы, но сейчас Джек видел, что его подруга была в этот момент самым счастливым существом на этом свете.  
Не сразу, но парень разглядел у неё на груди трёх маленьких существ, которые только-только начинали просыпаться, совсем слабо трепеща прозрачными крылышками и с постепенно нарастающим любопытством оглядывая окружающую их обстановку.  
\- Они чудесны, - не переставала шептать Зубная фея, одаривая маленьких помощниц самой тёплой энергией, на какую была способна. – Посмотрите.  
Джек сам невольно улыбнулся, завидев, как закрутились в её руках Крохи, как запищали они, пробуя свои голоса.  
\- И правда, - казалось, растаял даже колючий и ехидный Банни, в том числе склонившийся к малюткам, одна из которых нагло дёрнула его за ус, чем заставила остальных рассмеяться.  
Джек никогда не видел ничего подобного, но почему-то где-то в глубине души он знал, что рождение новых духов, даже не столь могущественных, как хранители, всегда сопровождалось чем-то хорошим, подобно этому. И вся энергия, хлещущая от Туф, от Крох, уже активно пытающихся взлетать, окружённых другими помощницами, собиралась приятным тугим комом в груди, отогревающим всё самое тёмное и страшное в их душах.  
На долю секунды Джеку показалось, что всё это – идиллия. Потому что в следующее мгновение двумя этажами выше показался Кромешник, сопровождаемый парой своих Кошмаров, скалящих зубы и сверля других духов неприязненными взглядами.  
\- Так-так-так, что тут у нас? – оскалился он.


	6. Глава 5.

Туф чуть первой не рванула к Кромешнику, намереваясь защитить своих новорождённых помощник, но Николас удержал её, выступив вперёд, хмуро поглядывая на объявившегося врага. Банни и Сэнди держались по обе стороны от Северянина, а Джек плавно опустился неподалёку от самого старшего Хранителя.  
\- О, поздравляю, - едко изрёк Кромешник, оглядывая композицию, - то-то я думаю, почему отсюда несёт столь светлой магией. А вон оно, в чём дело.  
\- Катись отсюда, Кромешник, - выплюнул Кролик, угрожающе вздёрнув бумеранги, - иначе пожалеешь, что вообще ступил…  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - прервал его Бугимен, - ни капли оригинальности, дорогуша. Я, может, с благими намерениями пришёл, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Убирайся, - Туффиана яростно топорщила яркие перья, - я не позволю тебе обижать моих Крох!  
\- Да ладно вам, хра-ни-те-ли, - по слогам протянул он последнее слово, - я лишь заскочил на огонёк, поздравить вас с… с пополнением.  
По дворцу прошёлся раскатистый смех, а Кромешник, на долю секунды став тенью, переместился с одного этажа на другой, чуть пониже, и теперь стоял слева, ощущая, как за спиной нетерпеливо перебирают копытами Кошмары.  
\- Нам не нужны твои поздравления, - Банни был готов ринуться в бой в любую минуту, - катись отсюда в своё Иномирье, - выплюнул он, - тебе там самое место!  
Джек вздрогнул: никто из хранителей никогда не говорил столь открыто о месте, которого нет. Он понимал своих друзей, понимал, что Питч достал их всех, будь здоров, но чтобы отправлять его в такую даль… Особенно учитывая то, что это был ненастоящий Кромешник.  
\- Подождите, - одёрнул их Фрост, - эй, ты! – обратился он к Бугимену. – Кто ты такой? Кто ты на самом деле?  
Северянин, Туф и Банни переглянулись, а вот Песочник, что удивительно, взмыл в воздух и приземлился рядом с Джеком, словно поддерживая его.  
Питч опешил, и даже Кошмары за спиной затихли, ожидая реакции господина.  
\- Это была несмешная шутка, ублюдок, - губы, доселе кривящиеся в усмешке, превратились в плотно сжатую линию, - с чего ты взял, что я… ненастоящий? – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Джек склонил голову вбок, - у Кромешника другая аура, и ты на него не похож. Может, честно расскажешь, зачем притворяешься кем-то другим? Мне кажется, мы могли бы подружиться, - рассмеялся дух снега и льда.  
\- Ещё нам второго Джека не хватало, - пробубнил из-за его спины Кролик, но Северянин лёгким шлепком по плечу оборвал друга.  
Кромешник крепко сжал кулаки, свысока разглядывая наглеца, что посмел обвинить его в… в поддельности! В нереальности! Вот ведь выродок! Да как ему хватило наглости взять и сказать такое?!  
\- Я сотру тебя в порошок, - прошипел Кромешник, - Кошмары, взять его!  
Кони из тёмного песка с громогласным гоготаньем ринулись вниз, распугивая Крох и стремясь растоптать как можно больше непутёвых малышек, попадающихся им под копыта.  
Туф закричала и взмыла ввысь, призывая помощниц и создавая барьер, что защитит их от чёрного смертельного песка. Кролик швырнул в сторону врага сразу оба бумеранга, надеясь разбить кошмары, но смертоносные существа без труда увернулись от детсадовского оружия. Северянин стоял, крепко сжав кулаки: как назло, он оставил свои сабли у себя в комнате, и сейчас мог сражаться разве что голыми руками. Но кошмары далеко, а Кромешник яростно скалится где-то в вышине.  
\- Хватит! – крикнул Джек. – Я не знаю, кто ты, но прошу, перестань! Мы можем всё обсудить!  
\- Мне нечего обсуждать с тобой, мальчишка, - прошипел Бугимен, - я уничтожу тебя, раздавлю, превращу в пыль!  
Фрост и глазом моргнуть не успел, как обнаружил, что кошмаров стало больше: один нападал на защитный барьер Туф, двое других кружили вокруг Банни, ещё трое скалились и рычали, выбивая копытами песок рядом с Северянином и Песочником, прикрывающих друг другу спины. Лишь только дух хаоса остался наедине с тем, кто отказывался слышать его. Не слушать, нет. Именно слышать.  
\- Твои друзья тебе не помогут, мальчишка, - Кромешник поднял руки, и в ладонях появился уже знакомый им всем лук, чья стрела когда-то давно отравила и убила Сэндимена. – Попрощайся со своей жалкой жизнью.  
\- Тогда придумал бы что-нибудь новенькое, - задорно выкрикнул Фрост, рванув вперёд и отбивая посохом хлёсткую песочную атаку. – Мы через это уже проходили.  
\- Разве? – зло и жестоко улыбнулся уголками губ Бугимен.  
Джек запоздало понял, что тень, с которой он разговаривал, просвечивала, что его атака была лишь отвлекающим манёвром. Потому что сам Питч, каким бы «ненастоящим» он ни был, метнулся к нему снизу, сверкнув косой и в течение секунды обрубив жизненную силу хранителя детских мечтаний, надежд и веры в добро.  
Время замерло, стремительно останавливаясь, замораживая само себя: даже кошмары, казалось, равнодушные к подобным явлениям, притормозили, повернув гибкие шеи и вперившись в хозяина ненавистными и ожидающими взглядами. Туф подавился криком, ослабив щит, Банни выронил один из бумерангов, Северянин шагнул к тому, кто был отвратителен его душе больше всего на свете, а Песочник обессилено рухнул на колени.  
Пространство разорвал крик боли, и всё, что застыло, словно каменные изваяние, в мгновение ока превратилось в хаос. В стремительный, ураганный хаос, остановить который не мог никто. Никто, кроме Кромешника.  
\- По-поче… - Джек видел над собой два практически идентичных лица: но одно из них смотрело на него с печалью и тревогой, а второе скрутилось в болезненной судороге, низвергая из глотки мучительные хрипы.  
Мир мерк перед глазами, последние секунды жизни утекали сквозь душу, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Фросту не было больно. И жизнь перед глазами не пронеслась. Он не понимал: почему настоящий Кромешник так озабоченно смотрит на него? Чем он заслужил его внимание?  
Кошмары рассеялись разом, и все Хранители, бросившиеся к другу, затормозили, не веря глазам своим: перед ними стоял Бугимен во всей своей красе – растрёпанный, с царапинами на руках, виднеющимися из-под закатанных рукавов рубашки, с побледневшими от ярости глазами. И судя по тому, как в буквальном смысле чернел пол под его ногами, как темнели стены и потолок, этот Питч был тем самым, которого они все знали, а сейчас даже… боялись. И этот самый Кромешник сейчас сжимал одной рукой горло своего двойника, хрипящего почти на издыхании, выпучившего глаза и пытающегося в бесполезных попытках расцепить захват пальцев на собственной глотке.  
\- Луноликий не учил тебя, что примерять чужие лица – это правила дурного тона? – севшим от ярости голосом поинтересовался Кромешник. – Ая-яй, Зеркальщик, нехорошо получилось.  
Зеркальщик, которого медленно подняли над полом, не давая касаться его ногами, забарахтался: его лицо потекло, так, как если бы в гладкую поверхность воды кинули камень, образовавший круги на стекле воды. Из Кромешника он вдруг стал перевоплощаться в кого-то другого, и уже через несколько секунды Питч держал Туф, всё также хрипящую и, кажется, плачущую.  
Рассечённый напополам Джек начинал бледнеть и превращаться в снег.  
Зеркальщик снова дёрнулся, и Бугимен с удвоенной силой сжал пальцы на горле Песочника.  
\- Даже перед смертью ты смеешь скрываться, - проскрежетал Кромешник, - наглая выскочка.  
Хранители с ужасом наблюдали за тем, во что превращается их друг: от духа хаоса осталась лишь кучка снега, стремительно тающая и моментально испаряющаяся. О том, что когда-то там был Джек, свидетельствовал лишь его посох.  
\- Ты идёшь со мной, - Питч с трудом разжал руку, и Зеркальщик мешком муки рухнул на пол, кашляя и быстро соображая, что нужно бежать: сегодня он перегнул палку.  
Кромешник щёлкнул пальцами, и Зеркальщик закричал, срывая голос: несколько кошмаров – других кошмаров, размером побольше, физически сильнее – окружили его, а затем синхронно подняли на штыки.  
Вернее, это Туф показалось, что на штыки. Потому что через несколько секунд они все увидели, как именно гигантские кони держали новоявленного пленника: длинные, остро заточенные рога проходили сквозь рыдающего духа, распахнувшего рот в безмолвном крике. Кошмары, громко стуча копытами и гневно фырча, двинулись всей сложной композицией в сторону, где вскоре исчезли с хлопком.  
Кромешник прикрыл глаза: Иномирье в нём рычало и выло, ощутив смерть духа, прочувствовав его страдания, сожаления и муку. Проснулся адский голод, и духу кошмаров потребовалось время, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть утихомирить тварь внутри себя. Он протянул ладонь к посоху, и тот, поддерживаемый потоком песка, скользнул к нему. Иномирье затихло, словно в предвкушении, надеясь, что ему перепадёт что-нибудь вкусненькое с этого куска древесины: ведь десять минут назад его держал ещё живой дух!  
Рядом что-то зашуршало, и Питч нервно дёрнулся, обнаружив вблизи себя Песочника. Тот молчал и смотрел то на него, то на посох, словно не решаясь попросить отдать, но при этом собирая силы в кучу, чтобы быть готовым к драке. Чтобы отнять то, что напоминало им всем о потерянном друге и члене команды, о члене семьи.  
\- Я найду способ вернуть его, - еле шевеля губами, прошелестел Кромешник, протянув посох Сэндимену. – Хотите вы того или нет.  
Песочник, взявшись за другой конец, незаметно кивнул. И Питч, резко развернувшись, взмахнул песком, словно полами своего любимого плаща, исчезая в нём, возвращаясь к себе: работы предстояло много.

*** 

Кромешник яростно откидывал одну книгу за другой: он уже несколько часов рылся в пыльных фолиантах, отыскивая заклинание, которое помогло бы ему вернуть хранителя снега и хаоса обратно к жизни. Питч точно знал, что его посох до сих пор держался, скреплённый магией льда, а значит, у Джека был солидный шанс вернуться обратно, причём почти не пострадавшим от Иномирья.  
Мысли хаотично роились в голове, сильно отвлекая, и Кромешник, злясь на собственную неподготовленность, рычал на кошмаров и пару раз влепил Фиаромиуссу по затрещине. Прокачавшийся кошмар недовольно фырчал, но помочь ничем не мог: только и оставалось, что гонять кошмаров поменьше, не давая им отвлекать Господина.  
Руки отшвырнули очередную книгу в твёрдом переплёте, и Бугимен устало вцепился в собственные пряди волос, взъерошив их, задумавшись: насколько он переоценил свои силы, дав обещание, которое, кажется, не может исполнить? Ответ плавал где-то рядом, и Кромешник, увлёкшийся, этой мыслью, не сразу заметил, что в комнате потеплело. Да и Фиара отчего-то не слышно было… А спину просверливал чей-то знакомый и явно недоверчивый, неодобрительный взгляд.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел Кромешник, не меняя позы.  
Но шар золотого песка уже ласково тюкнул его по макушке, погружая в сладкие грёзы и словно по щелчку кнопки отключая все страхи и надежды.

Очнулся Питч буквально через минуту, резко вздёрнув голову и с ужасом вскочив на ноги: он сидел на траве, приятно колышущейся лёгкими порывами ветра, а на небе сияла яркая радуга, озаряя собой всё, до чего дотягивалась. Из-под ног куда-то в сторону с громким трепетом крыльев выпорхнула бабочка, описавшая красивую дугу и мирно пристроившаяся на плече Повелителя Ночи, Владыки Ужасов и Кошмаров.  
\- Омерзительно, - буркнул Кромешник и щелчком пальца согнал хрупкую красоту с себя. – Это подло, Песочник! – крикнул он.  
Трава, будто вторя его голосу, зашуршала громче, однако спустя несколько секунд перед Бугименом появилась маленькая сфера из приятного золотого песка, из которой вышагнул сам Сэнди. Он деловито стряхнул с груди несуществующую пыль и, наконец, поднял внимательный взгляд на того, кого презирал и не любил особенно, больше, чем остальные хранители.  
\- Не думал, что ты способен на такие грязные трюки, - оскалился Кромешник, скрестив руки на груди. – Но ты добился своего. И у меня, походу, просто нет выбора, кроме как выслушать тебя и, потупив взор, аки девица, признаться во всех смертных грехах, я прав?  
Песочник скептично вздёрнул левую бровь вверх, но отвечать на колкость не стал: в конце концов, он проник в убежище повелителя ужасов и усыпил того не затем, чтобы переброситься с ним парой едких фразочек.  
«Ты уже придумал, как вернуть Джека?» - спросил Сэнди.  
\- Ох, прости, Джека? – скривился Кромешник. – Мне казалось, я искал рецепт лимонного пирога, чтоб нанести вам визит перед Рождеством, - опять язвительно фыркнул он. – Нет, не нашёл, Песочник, а ты только тратишь моё драгоценное время. Может, я бы уже обнаружил что-нибудь вместо того, чтобы разговаривать с тобой ни о чём.  
«Перестань, - одёрнул его Сэндимен, - я спрашиваю серьёзно…»  
\- А я, можно подумать, шучу, - Питч чувствовал, как весь этот разговор начинает раздражать его: поиски не приносили никаких результатов, это злило и бесило, а тут ещё Песочник со своими дурацкими вопросами! – Я похож на шутника, а? Где там мой клоунский колпак? Подайте мне Николасовских бубенцов, я сейчас в пляс пущусь!  
«Успокойся, прошу, - Песочник жестом показал, как он вдыхает и выдыхает, не желая развивать конфликт. – Я лишь хочу помочь. Хочу вытащить Джека… оттуда. Мы все хотим. Но ты сказал, что сам решишь этот вопрос, хотя я не понимаю, зачем тебе всё это.»  
\- Помочь он хочет, - Кромешник брезгливо наступил на красивый жёлтый цветок, выросший у него под ногами и ласково прильнувший было к щиколотке. – Это не ваше дело.  
«Но мы все…»  
\- Это тёмная магия, Песочник, - досадливо фыркнув, Питч оторвался от жёсткой расправы над растением, - вы лишь отравите себя, если рискнёте вмешаться. Можете, конечно, я буду только рад, если узнаю, что кто-то из вас осквернил себя чёрной магией. Ох, как весело-то будет!..  
«Но должно же быть хоть что-то, чем мы можем помочь, - упрямо настаивал Песочник. – Хотя бы подготовка к заклинанию, поиск… не знаю. Я ведь… я тоже там был. И ты. Мы оба знаем, помним и понимаем, что это за место…»  
О да, Кромешник знал. Помнил. И понимал.  
Он поднял руку, вглядываясь сквозь пальцы в яркую радугу, а затем щёлкнул ими и с наслаждением ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как резко рассыпается на осколки вся радуга, стремительно падая вниз и вонзаясь в землю, будто реальное битое стекло. Ещё щелчок, и светлое небо помрачнело: сначала набежали нежно-белые облака, а за ними – грозовые тучи.  
\- Так-то лучше, - хмыкнул Бугимен. – Но мне нечего тебе сказать. У меня есть мысли, но они… всё ещё мысли. А не планы, готовые к исполнению.  
«Хорошо, - на удивление покорно согласился Песочник. – Но ответь: зачем тебе всё это? Мы оба знаем, как сильно ты рискуешь, вновь связываясь… с тем местом. Это опасно, очень опасно. Но ты всё равно предложил нам свою помощь. Какова цена за твои услуги?»  
Кромешник ненадолго замер, размышляя, как бы ответить так, чтобы не выдать всех своих намерений.  
\- С вашей стороны… разве что небольшой должок, который нужно будет вернуть, когда придёт время, - Питч с удовольствием смотрел на Сэндимена, чьё столь эмоциональное лицо стремительно менялось, выражая высшую степень недоумения. – Быть может, должок… с твоей стороны, - добавил Бугимен.  
Песочник замер, крепко сжав ладони в кулаки: но Джек был хранителем, равным им всем, он был членом их маленькой, но крепкой семьи. И если ради этого придётся пойти на сделку с дьяволом…  
«Я окажу тебе ответную услугу, когда захочешь, но не вынуждай меня вредить моим друзьям», - твёрдо ответил он.  
\- Замётано, - оскалился Кромешник. – И я теперь просто обязан вытащить из Иномирья, - он будто смаковал это слово, - вашего маленького несносного друга. Я вытащу его и получу пару ответов на свои личные вопросы. И в целом… мы будем в расчёте. Но когда придёт время…  
«Я понял, - Сэнди отвёл взгляд от клубящегося песка у ног Питча: трава ссыхалась и распадалась, превращаясь в чёрный песок кошмара. – Помни: если тебе понадобится наша помощь, ты можешь обратиться к нам.»  
Питч милостиво махнул рукой, словно завершая разговор: над их головами сверкнула молния, и Сэнди вздрогнул. А потом исчез, растворяясь в пространстве.

Кромешник резко поднял голову, вскинувшись, и обнаружил, что он всё также сидит за своим столом. А подле него в уже знакомом переплёте расположился фолиант «Духов всех времён».  
\- Была не была, - пробормотал Питч и открыл книгу: маловероятно, что она ему поможет, но в глубине его чёрной души после разговора с Песочником зародилась какая-то мысль, неоформленная, ускользающая. Но Бугимен чувствовал, что именно она может стать ключом к тому, чтобы разрешить сложившуюся из столь трагичных обстоятельств загадку.

*** 

Бугимену пришлось отвлечься, когда кошмары за стенкой заржали особенно тревожно: Песочник давно ушёл, и Кромешник, упрямо тряхнув головой, углубился в очередную книгу, однако сейчас что-то было не так. Слышалось нервное ржание Фиаромиусса.  
\- Чего они там взбесились? – устало протянул дух кошмаров и, потянувшись, поднялся, с трудом вылезая из завалов книг, которые были везде: абсолютно везде.  
Доковыляв до двери, Кромешник распахнул её, ступая по серому каменному полу и внимательно оглядывая свои творения.  
\- Господин, - Фиар, широко топорща крылья, подошёл к нему, - тот дух… он беснуется. И, кажется, скоро вылезет из своего заточения.  
Кромешник склонил голову вбок и язвительно спросил:  
\- А вас я там зачем оставил?  
\- Он почти перекинулся в одного из кошмаров, - сообщил конь, громко топнув – звук гулким эхом раскатился по многочисленным пещерам: песочные кошмары замерли, ожидая, какое решение примет их хозяин. – Они нервничают. И… мы не понимаем его. Кто он?  
\- Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, - холодно оборвал его повелитель ночи, - я спущусь к нему сейчас же. Успокой остальных.  
Фиаромиусс кивнул, на долю секунды припав к земле, словно кланяясь, и резко развернулся, рыкнув на попавшихся под морду кошмаров.  
Питч цокнул языком: он хотел заняться Зеркальщиком немного попозже, но, видимо, придётся уделить ему время сейчас. Но прежде чем спуститься в темницу, нужно зайти в одно место: прикрыв глаза, дух лёгкой тенью скользнул по стене, стремительно преодолевая большое расстояние и оказываясь, наконец, в комнатке, где он хранил найденные ещё за прошлые века артефакты, каждый из которых должен был дождаться своего времени. И один из них уже дождался…  
\- Да где же она? – Питч поднял тяжёлую крышку сундука и принялся разбирать предметы, выискивая внешне очень жалкий кусок тряпки, который на деле был сильным оружием против тех, кто любил примерять чужие личины. Как, например, Зеркальщик.  
Проходит несколько долгих, томительных минут, когда Питч почти перегнулся через край сундука, однако он довольно ухмыльнулся, нащупав, в конце концов, тонкую ткань и явив приглушённому свету факелов потрёпанную перчатку.  
\- Вот теперь поиграем, - Бугимен захлопнул сундук и молниеносно бросился тенью вниз, добираясь до темницы, где был заперт Зеркальщик, почти за мгновение.  
Кошмары неистово фыркали и нервно били копытами пол, расхаживая из стороны в сторону: они видели, как видоизменяется пленник, как порой его лицо вытягивается, превращаясь в морду. И это… это интриговало и пугало. Они не знали, чего ждать от духа, который пытался походить на них самих, но был кем-то другим.  
\- Разойтись, - последовал холодный приказ, и кошмары встрепенулись, зафырчали, но разбрелись по своим местам, хлеща друг друга хвостами по бокам: почти как настоящие лошади. Откуда в Кромешнике такая страсть именно к этой форме кошмаров? Может быть, сказываются почти забытые отголоски его жизни, когда он ещё был человеком…  
Дверь с противным скрипом отодвинулась, и Кромешник шагнул в камеру, щёлкнув пальцами: стена из чёрного песка опала, являя ему пленника, по рукам и ногам прикованного к стене. Он дёргался, постоянно шевелился и не переставал менять обличья, чем, собственно, и нервировал прислужников короля мрака и кошмаров.  
\- Ты отвлекаешь меня, - Кромешник сделал буквально пару шагов и оказался почти вплотную с тем, кто внезапно стал доставлять ему столько проблем. – Почему бы тебе не выбрать один облик и немного не потерпеть, пока я не верну убитого тобой духа обратно?  
Зеркальщик замер, тяжело дыша и испуганно поглядывая на повелителя кошмаров и владыку ночи и ужасов. Сейчас дух выглядел как Белая Дама*: нежно-белое платье, светлые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза. Он – вернее, она в таком обличье – испуганно жался к стене, негромко бряцая кандалами, в которые его заковали.  
\- Молчишь? – Кромешник безразлично взирал на него с высоты своего роста. – А когда убивал своего собрата, ты, кажется, даже радовался… неправда ли?  
\- Я не хотел, - быстро выпалил тот, - я… я просто…  
\- Что ты просто? – прервал неуверенный поток несвязанных друг с другом слов Питч. – Ты просто убил одного из Хранителей, чем пошатнул наш общий Баланс мира. Прелестно… Как думаешь?  
Зеркальщик сжался ещё сильнее, пачкая полы белого платья и со страхом взирая на короля кошмаров: Иномирье внутри заурчало – еда, пища! Поглотить! Высосать до дна! Досуха! Ну же!  
\- Заткнись! – шикнул куда-то в сторону Бугимен, обращаясь к твари внутри себя, но перепуганный Зеркальщик принял это на свой счёт и замолчал, лишь хлопая глазами и не зная, чего ждать. – Ты, - дух тьмы и мрака перевёл усталый взгляд жёлтых глаз на замершего пленника, - покажи меня.  
Зеркальщик нахмурился, словно не понимая вопроса, однако Питч демонстративно ткнул пальцем руки себе в щёку. Ответ был очевиден.  
Лицо духа пошло рябью, сменяя свои черты: брови чуть опустились, придавая насупленное выражение лица, губы стали более тонкими, а глаза, наоборот, слегка расширились – мелькнула жёлтая радужка, кожа лица посерела, волосы почернели. И через минуту перед Кромешником предстал он сам: только другой, не тот, каким он был когда-то… а тот, каким он был до… _перерождения_.  
\- Потрясающе, - не стал скрывать своего восхищения Питч, - у тебя восхитительные способности. Но на что ты тратишь их? На баловство… И посмотри, до чего оно довело тебя.  
Отзеркаленный Кромешник опустил виноватый взгляд и, облизнув резко высохшие губы, подался вперёд:  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину? Я просто хотел подружиться с вами! Вы… вы такие общительные, всегда вместе, как семья, и…  
\- Мы? – ошалело хлопнул глазами Бугимен, после чего рассмеялся. – Я не Хранитель, парень, мне там не место. Но без меня нарушится Мировой Баланс. И хотят Хранители или нет, но я им нужен. Как и они мне, к сожалению.  
Зеркальщик тихо выдохнул: кажется, его не собирались убивать. Один из самых страшных духов выглядел даже… миролюбиво. Хотя сомнительно, что такое понятие к нему применяемо.  
\- Но… я видел… вас всех вместе. Вы сражались, да, но… мне казалось, что так надо. Так правильно. И… я просто хотел быть частью всего этого! – в жёлтых глазах проскользнула нотка вдохновения. Однако настоящий Кромешник был настроен более скептично.  
\- Ты стал, - просто ответил владыка Ужасов и Ночи, - ты стал частью всего этого. Да вот только цена, которую тебе предстоит заплатить за всё это. Стоило ли оно того?  
Зеркальщик испуганно нахмурился, не понимая, к чему этот вопрос.  
Потому что в следующее мгновение Кромешник оказался у него за спиной и крепко схватил за горло, не давая дёргаться, чтобы второй рукой, затянутой в ткань перчатки, ухватиться за своё собственное лицо. И стянуть его, наслаждаясь страхом боли, отчаянием, ужасом, захлестнувшим сознание: Зеркальщик истошно орал и бился в конвульсиях, чувствуя, как от него в буквальном смысле сдирают часть кожи, лишая его частички себя, отбирая ту слабую силу, которую даровала ему каждая новоприобретённая личность.  
\- Отлично, - хмыкнул Питч, отшвырнув от себя загнанно дышащее тело, которое стремительно меняло облик за обликом, пока не остановилось на том, что подходило ему больше всего: гиана** – поразительной красоты женщина, настолько хрупкая и безобидная, чуть не будь Кромешник собой, его сердце бы дрогнуло, гляди он в столь доверчиво распахнутые глаза и рот, прикрытый от ужаса ладонью. – Тебе это не поможет, - отрезал он, - я знаю, кто ты, Зеркальщик. Можешь хоть в детей превращаться, мне без разницы. Я убью тебя в любом случае, но не сейчас. Так что радуйся, что мне некогда. Однако… - дух щёлкнул пальцами, и в камеру вступили трое кошмаров, - тебя хватит, чтобы немного покормить моих разнервничавшихся мальчиков.  
Зеркальщик глухо вскрикнул, когда один из коней шагнул к нему, прожигая в хрупком теле дыру ярко-алым яростным взглядом.  
Питч предпочёл вернуться к себе.  
Стоило ему сесть на своё место, как он вдруг понял, что рука, затянутая перчаткой, до сих пор сжимала его собственное лицо. Это выглядело жутко: посеревшая во всех смыслах маска, похожая на кусок истлевшей бумаги. Стоило выпустить её из пальцев, как кожа за несколько секунд истлела и еле заметным серым прахом осыпалась на «Духов всех народов». Значит, перчатка-артефакт позволяла сдирать и удерживать чужие личины. Интересно…  
\- Он, наверное, был под опекой Ноппэра-бо***, - решил про себя повелитель кошмаров и ужаса, - из ныне живущих духов только этот ублюдок по сей день ворует чужие лица. Мда уж.  
Пора было вернуться к делам насущным: Питч снял перчатку и, пробурчав заклинание, отправил её обратно в сундук. Он собирался было склониться над фолиантом «Духов», чтобы продолжить своё исследование, как вдруг подумал: он так легко вернул перчатку в сундук – а можно ли кусок Иномирья в нём вернуть туда, откуда оно пришло? Как если бы пришлось воссоединить осколки разбитой вазы? По идее, это было возможно, хотя учитывая масштабы – Питч не был уверен в том, что у него получиться. Сначала узнать бы, что есть Иномирье, что оно представляет из себя и как воздействует на духов.  
Кромешник сдул пыль с фолианта и открыл его, бездумно пролистав несколько страниц. Взгляд зацепился за легенду о Луноликом – самом могущественном на данный моментов духе, который жил среди них, почти не вмешиваясь в события настоящего времени. Питч мельком пробежался по строчкам серым пальцем, не особо вчитываясь в текст: « _… много лет назад Луноликий – единственный сын Урсулы, богини Луны и Солнца, Матери всех духов и Владычицы Затерянной Земли – покинул свой дом, чтобы найти Эагар – посох матери, выкованный из камня Луны и заряженный Солнечным Огнём, - который позволит всем духам вернуться домой…_ ».  
\- Эагар… - Кромешник откинулся на спинку стула, - мифический посох, что во время солнечного затмения укажет всем духам путь домой, на Затерянную Землю.  
Мысли лениво ворочались у него в голосе, и Бугимен внезапно понял, что он проголодался: пора было навестить собственноручно созданный артефакт и впитать в себя немного особого страха.

Бугимен оторвался от сосуда, ощущая, как приятно клубится в недрах его души страх, выдавленный в буквальном смысле из глупых людишек. Однако запасы истощались, а учитывая то, что собирался провернуть Питч, страх нужен был ему как нельзя сильно. И было бы неплохо оставить про запас. И вполне вероятно, что для восстановления сил понадобится ударная доза волшебства.  
\- Фиаромиусс, - позвал своего самого преданного кошмара Кромешник, - у тебя есть персональное задание.  
Конь привстал на дыбы и угрожающе хлопнул крыльями, громко выдыхая:  
\- Да, господин?  
\- Мне нужны дети. Живые дети. Трое, - приказал он, - найди самых счастливых, тех, которые ценят те немногие крупицы счастья и радости, что у них есть. Приведи их сюда и заточи в клетку, но так, чтобы никто – особенно Хранители – об этом не знал.  
\- Любого возраста? – уточнил Фиар. – Сделаю.  
\- Да. Но чтобы это были всё же дети, а не повзрослевшие подростки, - добавил Питч. – Чем быстрее ты это сделаешь, тем лучше.  
\- Что с ними делать, когда они будут здесь? – конь опять фыркнул, не отрывая злого взгляда зелёных глаз, полыхающих огнём предвкушения и любопытства.  
\- Найти их самые глубокие страхи и постепенно, но в ускоренном темпе взрастить их. Справишься, Фиар? – Кромешник подцепил кошмара за морду, поглаживая и наслаждаясь тем, какую силу хранил в себе некогда совсем бесполезный комок чёрного песка.  
\- Разумеется, господин, - будь зверь человеком, он бы ухмыльнулся.  
Его легонько шлёпнули по морде, словно заканчивая с грубой лаской, и конь, громогласно топоча, пошёл выполнять приказ. Кромешник же, подумав, призвал кошмара поменьше и отдал ему приказ:  
\- Слетай к Северянину в замок и сообщи ему, что сегодня вечером я приду к ним с визитом. У меня есть план, как можно вернуть Джека.  
Кошмар заржал и, всхрапнув, кинулся в тень, перебираясь по ней в замок Николаса.  
Оставался последний штрих: подумать, как преподнести хранителям открывшиеся вдохновлённому Питчу обстоятельства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Белая Дама - в фольклоре германских народов сверхъестественные существа, которых нередко отождествляют с призраками и лесными духами людям. Белые Дамы относятся вполне дружелюбно - выводят на дорогу заплутавших путников, превращают обыкновенные камни в чудодейственные атлеты, наводят на место рождения золота и серебра, помогают женщинам рожать и следить за домом, предсказывают будущее, утихомиривают бури и так далее.
> 
> 2) Гиана - в итальянском фольклоре, в основном, женские духи. Высокие и красивые, они обитали в лесах, занимались рукоделием. Еще они могли предсказывать будущее и знали, где спрятаны клады. Не смотря на свою красоту, гианы, среди которых большинство составляли женщины, с трудом находили себе пару.
> 
> 3) Ноппэра-бо - безликий дух, с виду вполне человекоподобный, но не имеющий своего лица. Сам по себе нопэрапон не агрессивен. Вместо лица у нопэрапона гладкая как лист кожа, его лицо похоже на гладко-лиловый пузырь, или на яйцо, или на волдырь после ожога. Поэтому нопэрапон вынужден воровать чужие лица.


	7. Глава 6.

Когда Кромешник показался на пороге замка Северянина, первым, на что он обратил внимание, оказалась гробовая тишина. Даже обычно на всю включённые светильники, способные раздавить своим весом одного йети, сейчас были либо приглушены, либо вообще вырублены. А самих работников Санты, кстати, не было видно. За спиной Бугимена всхрапнули двое кошмаров, сопровождавших его сегодня. Питч медленно пошёл вперёд, к винтовой лестнице, ведомый отголосками страха оставшихся хранителей и всполохами магии, исходящих от них.  
\- … зя доверять! – донеслось до слуха духа кошмаров и ужаса из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. – Это же Кромешник! Самый хитрый, лживый и изворотливый среди нас, - громыхал Банни. – С чего вообще ему помогать нам?  
Судя по шелесту песка, ему что-то ответил Песочник, однако Пасхального Кролика это ни разу не успокоило.  
\- А если у него получится? А если Джек покинет ряды хранителей? Что мы будем делать? – бушевал он.  
\- Банни, - устало-строго одёрнул его Николас, - для начала стоит просто выслушать его. Мы не говорим, что возьмём и доверимся ему, но вдруг… вдруг он действительно знает что-то важно? Джек – часть нашей семьи. И если есть хотя бы маленький шанс вытащить его, этот шанс нужно использовать.  
\- А я всё равно… - Кролик осёкся: дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, и Кромешник, облачённый в свой любимый плащ, шагнул в пятно света, мастерски делая вид, что он только-только прибыл и совсем ничего не слышал. Ну, наверное, совсем ничего. Морды коней за его спиной угрожающе дёрнулись в сторону Кролика и Николаса, словно признавая их самыми сильными соперниками.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя действительно есть что-то важное, - выдохнул Северянин, скрестив руки на груди, - потому что в противном случае…  
Питч ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул пальцами, приказывая чёрному песку, кружащемуся у него под ногами, вытащить из пятна тени уже знакомую некоторым книгу – владыка ужаса и ночи предпочёл не разводить демагогию на предмет радушного приветствия его самого. Да и о Зеркальщике говорить не хотелось – а то они быстро соскочат с одной темы не другую и придётся объясняться, что да как, хотя уж кто-кто, а Бугимен не был тем, кто оправдывается. И уж точно не перед хранителями.  
\- Собственно, у меня есть пара догадок, которые, увы, я не могу взять и проверить в мгновении ока, поэтому вам придётся посидеть ровно, - он смерил Кролика презрительным взглядом, на долю секунды искривив губы в усмешке, - несколько минут, пока я… введу вас в курс дела.  
\- Прежде чем мы выслушаем тебя, - Николас сумел не менее грозно нахмуриться, - ты объяснишь, в чём здесь твоя выгода. Никто из нас не поверит, что ты, даже после… после Иномирья, - выплюнул он, - внезапно стал добрым, белым и пушистым и решил помочь нам по доброте душевной.  
\- Пушистый здесь явно не я, - ухмыльнулся Питч, и Кролик только благодаря Туф не швырнул в него одним из бумерангов. – А что касается выгоды… ну, считайте, что я хочу исследовать Иномирье. И если у меня есть возможность пробраться туда, не прибегая к своей собственной смерти… - он многозначительно промолчал, сверкнув жёлтыми глазами в сторону Песочника, - я хочу воспользоваться столь редким… шансом.  
Сэнди еле заметно кивнул, словно говоря, что он помнит об их уговоре. А остальным о нём знать вовсе не обязательно.  
\- Я почти тебе поверил, - прогрохотал Николас, - но перейдём к сути. Что ты узнал?  
\- Для начала, маленькое отступление, - Кромешник беспардонно притянул к себе один из стульев, на который и опустился, услышав, как кошмары позади него заняли оборонительную позицию, - вам знакома эта книга? – он приподнял «Духи всех времён».  
\- Не знал, что она у тебя, - Северянин мгновенно узнал фолиант, но лишних вопросов задавать не стал. – И что с того?  
\- Как вы знаете, информации об Иномирье… нет. В буквальном смысле. Её просто нет. Те крупицы, что мне удалось собрать, по факту, можно приравнять к тому, что знают все духи и без более тщательного и глубинного расследования, - Кромешник лениво повернул книгу, словно давая её рассмотреть. – Я посещал самые разнообразные уголки планеты, разговаривал со всеми духами, до которых смог добраться, - дух кошмаров и ужасов усмехнулся: многих приходилось почти что пытать, наслаждаясь пронизывающим их страхом, что столь приятно поглощался частью Иномирья в нём. – Но никто ничего не знает.  
\- Мог бы просто позвать свою лошадку, чтобы поделиться провалом в своей работе, - поддел его Кролик.  
А Кромешник продолжил, будто бы не услышав его:  
\- И поэтому – только поэтому! – я отошёл от фактов и перешёл к догадкам. Одна легенда из этой книги натолкнула меня на мысль: Иномирье считается местом, которое есть и которого нет. Но как минимум двое из здесь присутствующих там были, и оба могут подтвердить, что это место есть. Оно не вымысел, не сказка, оно существует.  
Песочник, опустив уголки губ, тяжко кивнул.  
\- Уверен, всем нам известна легенда о Луноликом, - Питч распахнул фолиант на нужной странице.  
\- О том, что он первым спустился с небес на землю, чтобы найти утерянный посох Урсулы, прародительницы всех духов? – фыркнул Банни. – Детские сказки для юных духов, ну!  
\- Мы не знаем, насколько правдива эта легенда, - одёрнула его уже Туф. – Мы все, - она обвела рукой даже Кромешника, - считаемся самыми древними из существующих ныне духов. Но даже мы не застали тех времён… Мы не знаем, как на самом деле всё происходило.  
\- Удивительно, но я с ней согласен, - поддакнул Питч. – И Луноликий спустился не с небес, нет. Он пришёл с Затерянной Земли, сердцем которой и был Эагар – посох Урсулы.  
\- И что? – взъерепенился Кролик. – К чему всё это? Урсула, даже если она когда-то жила, погибла давным-давно, мифический посох пропал, а откуда взялось Иномирье, мы так и не… - он осёкся, задумавшись: кажется, мозаика начинала складываться. – Ты же… - дух Пасхи повернулся к Питчу, - ты же не хочешь сказать, что посох Джека – тот самый Эагар?  
Кромешник, вдохновившийся было верным направлением мысли хранителей, громко шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу. В повисшей тишине хлопок раздался особенно оглушительно. Подавив в себе добрую дюжину ругательств, Питч обратился к Кролику, поясняя ему, словно ребёнку малому, самую банальную вещь:  
\- Эагар – посох из лунного камня. Даже при самых плохих обстоятельствах и с учётом пройденных лет он будет выглядеть как посох из лунного камня, а не как какая-то убогая деревяшка! То, что посох Джека всё ещё действует, означает лишь одно – у вашего дружка есть хорошие шансы вернуться обратно. Его магия всё ещё работает, значит, есть что-то, что держит его здесь и не даёт Иномирью поглотить его душу.  
Банни пробубнил что-то невразумительное, не желая оставлять последнее (и верное) слово за духом тьмы и мрака, однако Северянин прервал его:  
\- Ты сказал про Затерянную Землю, - не до конца уверенный в своих мыслях отозвался Николас, - ты думаешь, что Иномирье…  
\- Это та самая Затерянная Земля, проклятая собственной магией, - подтвердил его догадки Питч. – И я могу чисто теоретически предположить, что если бы Эагар вернулся туда, то Иномирье смогло бы излечить само себя. И Затерянная Земля – пристанище для всех и каждого из духов – снова стала бы домом для тех, кому не хочется жить здесь, на Земле.  
\- Невероятно… - пролепетала Туф. – Но как… как убедиться в том, что всё именно так?  
Кромешник убрал книгу, отправив её обратно к себе, и материализовал в воздухе обычную чашку.  
\- У меня есть одна идея, но я понятия не имею, каким окажется результат, - он в какой-то степени даже лениво выронил чашку, от которой откололся один-единственный кусочек, - дело в том, что когда Луноликий вытаскивал меня, – ах да, это сделал именно он – он, видимо, несколько… поторопился, - Кромешник говорил медленно, внимательно подбирая слова, - и Иномирье… в общем, часть того места вылезла вместе со мной.  
\- То есть по нашему миру бегает кусок съехавшей с катушек мифической Затерянной Земли? – Кролик опять встал на дыбы. – Нет уж! – одёрнул он Туф, попытавшуюся было успокоить его. – Я могу понять необходимость твоего наличия, - он обвинительно ткнул в сторону Питча, - Баланс и всякое такое, с этим не поспоришь. Но Иномирье?! Ты серьёзно?  
\- Строго говоря, - Бугимен вертел в руках чашку и её осколок, - по миру бегаю я, - он сверкнул жёлтыми глазами, усмехнувшись, - а Иномирье прицепилось к моей душе и иногда пытается диктовать свои правила. Забегая вперёд, - дух кошмаров и ужаса жестом не дал прервать себя, - если бы Иномирье одержало надо мной верх, то весь мир бы давным-давно содрогался бы в болезненных приступах страха и ненависти. Но раз вы всё ещё занимаетесь своей работой, а Земля не пошла трещинами, значит… - он обвёл хранителей многозначительным взглядом.  
\- Тебе удаётся сдерживать эту тварь, - верно понял его Николас. Туф прикрыла маленькими ладошками рот, глядя на Кромешника со смесью сочувствия, ужаса и чего-то ещё, что владыка мрака и тьмы расшифровать не успел.  
\- Именно, - Питч не стал пускаться в рассказы о том, как он сдерживает Иномирье, но поворачивать к своей главной мысли было уже можно. – И всё это я говорю к чему… Вот есть Иномирье, - он поднял чашку, - а есть я с его частью, - дух поднял осколок. – И я подумал: а что, если я посредством проведения ритуала всего лишь попробую восстановить Иномирье? Что, если я произнесу заклинание и перемещусь туда, восстанавливая пространство? По идее, пока Иномирье будет срастаться – теоретически, разумеется, - у меня будет немного времени, чтобы попробовать отыскать Джека и вытащить его оттуда, - осколок вернулся на своё место, и после пары слов, произнесённых Кромешником, чашка снова стала целой, словно никогда и не подвергавшейся экзекуции.  
\- Рискну заметить, что в целом всё звучит не так уж и страшно, - Туф нервно порхала в воздухе, зависнув в одном месте и постоянно кусая губы, - но как ты будешь искать Джека? Даже если у тебя получится попасть туда, где гарантия, что Иномирье не отбросит тебя, как что-то лишнее?  
Бугимен, закинув ногу на ногу, покачал головой:  
\- Я вижу только один способ: мнимая смерть.  
\- Поясни, - презрительно склонил голову вбок Банни.  
Сэнди воссоздал из песка несколько вопросительных знаков, присоединяясь к озвученному вопросу.  
\- Эликсир живой смерти, - словно не слыша друзей, пробормотал Северянин, не отрывая удивлённо-испуганного взгляда от Кромешника. И тот кивнул. – Но это же… мы не сможем его приготовить. У нас нет ни рецепта, ни ингредиентов.  
\- Да о чём вы? – Кролик начинал заводиться по-серьёзному.  
\- Что вы задумали? – поддержала его Туффиана. – О каком напитке идёт речь?  
\- Насчёт рецепта я бы поспорил, а достать ингредиенты легко, - отозвался Питч, откровенно наслаждаясь накалившейся атмосферой и радуясь, что его, по факту, понимает только один дух из всех.  
\- Где ты возьмёшь Адонис Весенний? – прямо спросил Николас. – И да, мне доводилось знакомиться с этой… отравой.  
\- Эликсиром живой смерти займётесь вы, а мне плевать, где вы достанете все ингредиенты, - хмыкнул Кромешник. – Рецепт я, так и быть, вам дам. А сам пойду готовиться к более масштабному ритуалу.  
\- Учитывая то заклинание, которое ты собираешься применить, - встряла Туф, взволнованно метнувшись из одного конца комнаты в другой, - почему мы не можем тебе помочь с ним? Оно не то чтобы совсем лёгкое… но это ведь светлая магия.  
\- Только не в этом случае, - Кромешник уже и книгу на место вернул, и от чашки избавился, - мы ведь говорим об Иномирье – о месте, жадном до крови и душ. Само заклинание нейтральное, подходящее и для тёмной, и для светлой магии, но я больше чем уверен, что для проникновения туда, для большей маскировки нужно будет принести жертву. Как бы плата за вход, в каком-то смысле.  
Туф от неожиданности чуть не упала, а Банни нервно стукнул лапой по полу:  
\- Да ты издеваешься?! – взревел он, опасно сузив глаза. – Мы же хранители! Мы защищаем и оберегаем детей! О каком жертвоприношении может идти речь?  
\- Во-первых, - Кромешник чувствовал, что начинает раздражаться, - это вы хранители, а не я.  
Духи разом замолкли: в словах владыки ужаса и ночи был резон.  
\- Я спокойно проведу весь ритуал, включая… кровавую его часть, - фыркнул он. – И я не говорил, что жертвой должен быть ребёнок. Я даже не говорил, что жертвой должен быть человек.  
Хранители синхронно поджали губы и переглянулись: неприятно, но перетерпеть можно. Особенно, если их в это грязное во всех смыслах дело не втянут.  
\- Хотя было бы неплохо, - оскалился Питч, разом сбивая маски облегчения с лиц других духов. Банни всё же чуть не метнулся к нему, надеясь придушить. – Но можно обойтись, - успокоил он их. – И именно поэтому эликсиром занимаетесь вы, а ритуалом – я.  
\- Да что это за эликсир-то такой?! – Туф устало потёрла виски. – Я никогда о таком не слышала. Это какая-то чёрная магия?  
\- Не совсем, - Северянин грузно опустился на табуретку, - просто в давние времена, когда по миру ходили войны и эпидемии, среди людей появлялись Врачи Смерти – их ещё называли Чумными Докторами.  
\- Слышала о таких. Так себе было время, - поёжилась хранительница воспоминаний и детских зубов.  
\- Они ходили по миру и помогали страждущим умирать: им давали тот самый эликсир, который погружал людей в сон, не выходя из которого те умирали, обессиленные своими болезнями, - пояснил Николас. – Есть редкие случаи, когда эликсиром пользовались как успокоительным или снотворным, потому что он настолько замедляет человеческое сердцебиение, что окружающим может показаться, что человек умер. Да только здоровый человек выспится и проснётся… а вот тот, кого поразила болезнь…  
Заканчивать предложение не было смысла: все и так прекрасно поняли, к чему всё шло.  
\- Мы – духи, - добавил Кромешник, - убить нас гораздо труднее, но искусственно погрузить в сон, так, чтобы даже Душа казалось усопшей – это можно устроить. Поэтому данное зелье, редчайшее в настоящее время, является идеальным вариантом для нашей общей задумки.  
Тяжкий вздох Сэнди, разнёсшийся по комнате, выразил всеобщее мнение: плохая идея, но единственная.

*** 

Стоило Кромешнику оказаться в своей любимой пещере, как он тут же сбросил маску наигранного равнодушия и рассмеялся в голос, выпуская все скопившиеся эмоции. Кошмары вокруг зароптали, поддерживая господина. Фиаромиусс хитро посвёркивал глазами, дожидаясь, когда хозяин обратит на него внимание.  
\- Ты выполнил моё поручение, мой верный слуга? – Питч в мгновение ока материализовался рядом с лошадиной мордой и крепко ухватил могучую челюсть длинными пальцами. – Где они?  
\- Всё, как вы и велели, - пророкотала тварь, некогда бывшая глупейшим сгустком песка, которому просто повезло. – Они уже в клетках, сидят, боятся!  
\- Восхитительно! – Кромешник, чуть ли не пританцовывая, направился в один из залов, где его ожидали трое несчастный детишек. – Их будут искать?  
\- Нет, хозяин, - Фиар цокал копытами позади. – Все трое из разных стран, либо сироты, либо сбежавшие дети, друг друга не понимают, сидят отдельно.  
\- Идеально, - ухмыльнулся Владыка ужаса и ночи.  
Он лёгкой поступью вошёл в зал, моментально погружаясь в атмосферу напряжения и тревоги. Молчащие дети разом устремили на него свои взоры, полувопросительны и недоумённые. Две девчонки, азиатка лет восьми и европейка – двенадцати, и один темнокожий мальчишка с огромными карими глазами, которому Кромешник на вскидку бы дал годов, эдак, тринадцать – среди столь разношёрстной компании парнишка явно выглядел самым взрослым.  
\- Восхитительно, - пророкотал дух кошмаров, замирая и пристально рассматривая каждого из его новоиспечённых… гостей.  
Исследовательская натура требовала экспериментов, и Бугимен чуть склонил голову вбок, раздумывая, куда бы перенаправить этих троих так, чтобы его затея не сорвалась и при этом получилось бы извлечь максимум пользы.  
\- Мне нужно самое тёмное, далёкое и затерянное для людей место, куда можно было бы перевести этих троих, - удовлетворённый первичным осмотром Кромешник отвернулся от детей. Фиаромиусс кивнул и, всхрапнув, угрожающе фыркнув в сторону жалких и вызывающих презрение людей, растворился во тьме. – Кошмары! – зычно крикнул Питч, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что все трое детей, несмотря на разные национальности, языки и культуры, прекрасно понимали, практически на инстинктивном уровне. – Поймайте для меня оленя и приведите его к озеру Ледяного Джека.  
Уродливые твари зароптали и, топоча и фырча, отправились исполнять хозяйское поручение. А Кромешник, оставив детишек в одиночестве и накрыв каждого из них отдельной завесой из плотного песка, вернулся к себе: он обещал передать Николасу рецепт эликсира, да и самому ему нужно было хорошенько пополнить запасы, поскольку работа предстояла откровенно тяжёлая, напряжённая.

Ритуал назначили на ночь, когда высоко в небе сияла Луна. Пусть сам Луноликий станет свидетелем их деяний. Пусть он наблюдает за тем, что творят его детища, раз сам не хочет помогать. И пусть он попробует потом им всем дать понять, что их поступки его огорчили!  
Кромешник, согнувшись пополам, вычерчивал на льду витиеватые символы, постоянно сверяясь с книгой, что парила рядом с ним. Хранители детских снов и мечтаний должны были скоро прибыть с готовым эликсиром. А значит, ещё несколько часов, и Питч проведёт самый опасный ритуал в своей жизни, который изменит всё независимо от полученного результата.  
\- Вот так-то, - пробормотал он, наконец, разгибаясь и устало выдыхая.  
Всё озеро пестрело росписями, закорючками и символами, которых даже сам «художник» доселе никогда не видел. Плюс, рисовать кровью по льду оказалось не очень-то удобно… Благо, озеро было заколдованно если не самим Джеком, то заточено явно под него, что несколько облегчало процесс росписи.  
\- Жутковатое зрелище, - на берегу вспыхнул портал Санты, и первой оттуда вылетела Туффиана: смелая Зубная Фея. Это даже немного восхитило Кромешника, который до этого момента здраво полагал, что самая слабая из хранителей априори не может быть самой смелой. Но он явно её недооценивал, всегда отвлекался то на Николаса, то на Сэнди, а потом и на Джека.  
\- О, уже готов? – Кромешник мельком улыбнулся: стали в голосе Северянина можно было позавидовать. Дух Рождества и так-то не скрывал плохого отношения к их затее, но чем ближе подходил тот самый роковой час, тем сильнее он нервничал. – Я тоже, - в его поистине богатырском кулаке сверкнул флакон с абсолютно прозрачной жидкостью без цвета и запаха, похожей на обычную воду.  
\- Разумеется, - Питч демонстративно материализовал кусок ткани, которой принялся вытирать руки, забрызганные оленьей кровью: благо, сам труп уже давно был разорван на части и пожран его кошмарами. – Как только луна будет в самом своём расцвете, тогда и начнём.  
\- А что нам делать? – Туф привычно нервно порхала из стороны в сторону, то поднимаясь, чтобы получше рассмотреть кровавую картину на озере, то спускаясь, чтобы слышать, о чём говорят другие духи. – Просто ждать?  
\- Мне без разницы, кто и как будет это делать, но здесь должен находиться хотя бы один дух, - процедил сквозь зубы владыка ночи. – Я постараюсь вытащить вашего дружка, но как только я покину Иномирье, силы покинут уже меня…  
И никто… вообще никто не спросил вслух: а что же будет потом? Что будет потом, когда Кромешник вытащит Ледяного Джека? Как восстанавливать его? Или обоих? Что делать? Эти вопросы висели в воздухе без ответа, словно никто из них не верил, что дурная затея обернётся успехом.  
\- Пора, - коротко и холодно изрёк Кромешник, задрав голову кверху.  
Луна сияла ярко, освещая всё озеро, словно Луноликий видел их и поддерживал, как мог. Хотя… как знать? Никто и никогда не понимал его, а правильно – тем более.  
\- Мы поможем вам, когда вы окажетесь в пределах досягаемости, - громогласно добавил Николас. – Вытащим.  
Кромешник вновь вернул свой песочный плащ, максимально глухо закутываясь в него. Песка в запасе было достаточно, воссоздать косу и воспользоваться ею, как оружием, у него должно было получиться. А если нет, то… Питч мысленно усмехнулся: прощай мальчишка, здравствуй светлое будущее без чёртовых хранителей, с которыми он сражается столько столетий.  
\- Я прочитаю заклинание, выпью зелье и встану в центре озера. Там должен будет открыться портал, который и перенесёт меня в Иномирье, - кратко описал весь процесс затеи Кромешник. – Я не знаю, сколько времени это займёт. Я не знаю, получится ли у меня найти Джека. Мы действуем очень рискованно и практически необдуманно, - добавил он, поджав губы.  
\- Мы знаем, - Северянин, как второй самый знающий и всё понимающий дух, шагнул к нему. – Никогда не думал, что скажу что-то подобное, но в этот раз мы будем помогать тебе до самого конца.  
«Даже если я вернусь один?» - взглядом усмехнулся Бугимен.  
Николас еле заметно кивнул: это плохая идея с абсолютно непредсказуемым результатом, но он обещал. Потому что знал: окажись Джек на его месте, он бы поступил точно также. Он поступил бы правильно, и Николас это ценил. А значит, если придётся за шкирку вытаскивать короля ночи из Иномирья, он сделает это, даже если пострадает сам. Ведь Кромешник – их единственный шанс…  
\- Приступай, - Санта протянул ему зелье. – Мы всегда на подхвате.  
Кромешник направился к центру озера, где вновь раскрыл уже знакомую им всем книгу и громко, размеренно принялся читать текст заклятья на одном из древнейших языков: удивительно, откуда он его знает?  
Символы начали вспыхивать один за другим, въедаясь в лёд похлеще кислоты, пробиваясь сквозь толщу воды и отпечатываясь на дне. Земля задрожала, раздался треск, словно могучий дуб раскололся напополам. Воздух вокруг наполнился чем-то едким, зловонным. Хранители синхронно отшатнулись: Туф зажала рот рукой, подавляя крик; Николас хмурился, кусая губы и нервно то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы; Кролик вытянулся по стойке смирно, готовый сорваться в любой момент; Сэнди же испуганно взирал на всё это, борясь с желанием присоединиться к Кромешнику, что уже допивал зелье, и нырнуть вместе с ним в саму бездну. Чёрт!  
Питч практически мгновенно почувствовал, как его клонит в сон. Веки слипались, и он последним рывком вернул книгу обратно к себе, после чего раскинул руки и позволил себе рухнуть вниз. Треснувший лёд будто проглотил его, срастаясь в месте разломов так, словно он всегда был таким вот целым.  
Холодная вода в мгновение ока неприятно залила всё тело, проникая чуть ли не в саму сущность духа кошмаров и ужасов. Кромешник почувствовал, как стремительно его засасывает в какую-то воронку, и расслабился, на долю секунды разрешив частичке Иномирья в себе дать клич оставшейся части. И оно откликнулось… где-то вдали вспыхнули знакомые чувства, и Питч провалился в смертельный сон, невольно воспроизводя в голове воспоминания о том, как рвали его тело его же собственные кошмары. Как страшно было, как унизительно…  
Мир вокруг заполнился чернотой, и Кромешник рухнул непонятно куда, умирая, убивая свою душу.  
Он уже не чувствовал, как распахнуло свою пасть Иномирье, как жадно проглотило его место, которое есть и которого нет.


	8. Глава 7.

Джек не понимал, что происходит. Он помнил, как успел крепко зажмуриться перед тем, как коса из чёрного песка лже-Кромешника обратила своё острие против него. А после – как бледнел, не веря собственным глазам, настоящий Питч. Искусно созданный клон растекался в его крепкой хватке, что-то хрипел, но потом… провал в памяти: такой, как будто ничего и не было.  
Хранитель поднялся с пола, осмотрелся: посоха не было. Странно, куда он подевался? Да и вообще, куда подевались все остальные? Битва в самом разгаре, а вокруг ни одной живой души? Чушь собачья.  
\- Эй, Туф! – громко крикнул Фрост: его голос прокатился гулким эхом по высоким стенам дворца Зубной Феи. – Николас! Банни! Сэнди!  
Но никто не откликнулся.  
Воздух вокруг казался чёрствым, старым… мёртвым. Джек схватился за грудь, задрал толстовку и ужаснулся: вдоль всего торса шёл огромный чёрный порез. И Джеку показалось, или он ощутимо увеличился? Фрост подскочил к ближайшей зеркальной поверхности, пытаясь рассмотреть подробнее, что происходит, как вдруг полоса дёрнулась, словно живая, и поползла вверх, к шее и подбородку. Дух снега и хаоса вскрикнул, заскрёб пальцами по тьме, но… но…  
\- Не может быть, - не слыша собственного голоса, прохрипел он.  
Пальцы ощутимо проваливались сквозь порез. Фрост чётко понял, что захоти он просунуть руку между своих половинок торса, она спокойно пройдёт там и высунется со спины. Тьма разрасталась, лениво ползя вверх, рассекая уже губы и добираясь до носа.  
Паника захлестнула духа с головой. Он заорал, попытался найти в себе силы на самое простенькое заклинание, но было уже поздно. Взгляд серых глаз наткнулся на своё отражение в одной из стен дворца: тёмный порез скользнул ещё выше, ко лбу. А через несколько секунд, показавшихся ему вечностью, страх захватил сердце в тиски. Собственное тело, мгновение назад бывшее единым целым, разделилось: до пола долетели две половинки, приземлившиеся туда с глухим стуком.  
Джек лежал, чувствуя, как отмерзают кончики ног, превращающиеся в снег, как он начинает таять и растекаться… Сначала ступни, потом лодыжки, голени, колени и бёдра. А там и кончики пальцев рук, нервно, импульсивно дёргающихся в отвратительном предвкушении смерти. Фрост закричал, но из рассечённого горла не вырвалось ни звука.  
Тело, превращающееся в снег, таяло стремительно, заливая красивые полы чёрной талой водой. Тёмной, как душа самого Кромешника, гадкого и злого, далёкого от идеалов хранителей. Ужасно… и всё же любопытно: почему он тогда так удивился?

Джек вскрикнул: он очумело мотнул головой, сбрасывая с себя наваждение. Отражение в импровизированном зеркале выглядело так, как и следовало: никаких порезов, тьмы и чувства всепоглощения, словно нечто высасывало из него всю силу.  
\- Какой кошмар, - облегчённо выдохнул Фрост, опуская толстовку: всё это ему лишь привиделось. Наверное, битва с Питчем завершилась, и хранители убрались восвояси, зализывать раны и отдыхать. Но почему они оставили его? Словно… не заметили. Это кольнуло похлеще кончика косы Кромешника. – Нет, хватит! Это всё глупости! – одёрнул сам себя хранитель снега и льда.  
Он ещё раз поскрёб место предполагаемого разруба и, убедившись, что не рассыпается напополам, побрёл в сторону жилых помещений Зубной Феи.  
Как и ожидалось, там-то как раз кипела жизнь. Удивительно, насколько тихо было внизу и насколько шумно здесь, на верхних этажах. Крохи носились из стороны в сторону, не замечая гостя. Некоторые малышки впопыхах влетали в него, путаясь то в капюшоне, то спотыкаясь о внезапно появляющиеся на их пути колени. Недовольный визг Джек не то чтобы игнорировал, скорее, беззлобно не обращал на это внимания.  
\- Их туда, а вот их – туда! – голос Туффианы, раздавшийся ещё немного выше, показался Фросту чуть ли не манной небесной. – Эй! Я же сказала! – раздражённо воскликнула она, когда одна из Крох ринулся в противоположную от основной массы сторону. – Ах ты негодница!  
\- Туф, - Джек ловко взобрался повыше, оказываясь почти на одном уровне с Зубной феей. – Привет, слушай я…  
\- Подожди, - сурово одёрнула его Туф. – Эй, ты! – она ткнула пальцем в сторону чуть более бурой по цвету Крохи. – Глупая, ну куда ты их понесла? Я же сказала, туда, - Фея указала рукой вниз. – Давай, шевелись. Не задерживай остальных.  
Кроха что-то пискнула и резво понеслась вниз, таща в маленьких лапках очередной из тысяч, миллионов зубик.  
\- Да, Джек? – Туффиана, наконец, отвлеклась на пару секунд. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Э-э, ну вообще-то, - опешил тот, - а где все?  
\- У себя, - пожала плечами та и снова заголосила: - Эй! Я тебя на корм орлам пущу, если ты ещё хоть раз те зубы не на своё место положишь!  
Джек отшатнулся: что за выражения? Почему Туф так странно себя ведёт? Почему Крохи такие загнанные и… Он присмотрелся: запуганные?  
Малышки летали шустро, но косые взгляды в сторону хозяйки видно было даже не намётанным глазом. Джек прищурился, всматриваясь в мельтешащий вокруг хаос. Одна из крох опять врезалась в него, и Фрост подхватил малышку на руки. Вглядевшись в неё, дух Снега и Хаоса обомлел: маленькое тельце было испещрено страшными шрамами вдоль и поперёк.  
\- Туффиана! – парень вскинулся, протягивая израненную кроху к ней. – Что с ней? Она в порядке? Она поранилась?!  
\- Да плевать! – рявкнула Зубная Фея. – И если она сейчас же перестанет прохлаждаться… - лиловые глава хранительницы детских воспоминаний сверкнули неприятно-красным.  
Кроха взмахнула хрупкими крылышками и косо понеслась работать.  
\- Я не понимаю, Туф, - Джек огляделся: он замечал какие-то непонятные, пугающие несоответствия практически везде.  
Светлый замок Зубной Феи местами был испещрён странными царапинами, похожими на следы от когтей. В потолке, выложенными разномастными стеклянными осколками, красиво играющими во время рассвета и заката, зияли словно глазницы пустые дыры, откуда дул ощутимо прохладный ветер. Сама Туффиана с каждой секундой, что Джек на неё смотрел, казалось, слегка вытягивалась, нависая над своими помощницами примерно так же, как когда-то Кромешник, когда захватил их в плен. И это пугало.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, глупый мальчишка? – Зубная Фея резко двинулась вперёд, оказавшись лицом к лицу с хранителем веселья и радости. – Нужны воспоминания? Так бы сразу и сказал, - исказившееся злобой лицо духа-хранительницы на минуту посветлело, и Джек чуть выдохнул: это была старая добрая Туф… Та, что он знал, что поддерживала его и делала всё, чтобы её друзья не ссорились.  
\- Нет, я… просто здесь был Кромешник, и я… я пропустил всю схватку, да? – пробормотал Ледяной Джек.  
\- Кромешник? – удивилась Туффиана. – Ах да, точно… прости. Я так забегалась с этими недотёпами, - она устало обвела рукой мельтешащих Крох. – Всё в порядке. Мы его прогнали, - она тепло улыбнулась ему, как самому лучшему старому другу. – Тебе хорошо прилетело по голове, вот ты и вырубился.  
Джек нервно рассмеялся, обезоруживающе подняв руки ладонями кверху.  
\- Ладно, понял. Пожалуй, я пойду, - он спрыгнул на этаж ниже и осторожно побрёл спиной к выходу, - у тебя, я погляжу, много работы. Не буду мешаться!  
\- Ну куда же ты! – приторно воскликнула Зубная Фея. – Девочки!  
Фрост замер, уткнувшись спиной в выросшую рядом с ним стену. Дух мог поклясться, что тремя секундами ранее её здесь не было…  
\- Проблема в том, мой милый друг, - Туффиана широко развернула плечи, теперь уже точно возвышаясь над своими помощницами, - что я не могу тебя отпустить. Ты видел… слишком много.  
\- Разве? – изумился Джек. – Подумаешь, ты немного покричала на малышек. У всех бывает плохое настроение, что в этом такого?  
Зубная Фея холодно улыбнулась. Лиловые глаза опасно сузились, и девушка взмахнула рукой.  
Джек закричал, с силой врезался спиной и затылком в стену, когда лавина Крох накрыла его с головой. Маленькие пташки терзали его, разрывая одежду и добираясь до оголённой кожи. Не сразу, но Фрост почувствовал горячие струи, орошающие плечи и бёдра. Чёрт… Багровая Кроха возникла перед его лицом, вперившись тяжёлым, ненавидящим взором прямиком ему в глаза, после чего с визгом понеслась вперёд, прямо в приоткрытый рот.  
Ледяной Дух подавился воздухом и криком, когда гибкое тельце ввинтилось ему прямо в горло, усиленно изворачиваясь и проникая ещё дальше, ещё глубже. Ноги подкосились, и мальчишка рухнул на колени, а после лицом в пол, обезумевши скребя пальцами лицо. Хотелось порвать себе челюсть, только бы достать противно пищащий комок из чувствительного и уязвимого нутра. Чтобы заорать на грани сил, когда нечто острое, словно копьё, ввинтилось откуда-то сзади.  
Из духа хаоса и веселья словно разом выбили всю жизнь. Всё тело сводило болевыми судорогами, а бледная кожа пылала кровавыми разводами. Откуда-то издалека пришло осознание, почему некоторые крохи – обычно зелёные – здесь были какими-то грязно-багровыми. Видимо, Джек – не первая их жертва… Хотя ему уже наплевать. Крохи встретились у него в желудке и сейчас активно вырывались наружу. То на животе, то на спине натягивалась кожа… Чтобы через минуту лопнуть, заливая кровью и разодранными в клочья внутренностями пол.  
\- Мерзко, - Туффиана хмыкнула и резво свистнула: обезумевшие от жажды крови и дикого голода Крохи хлынули обратно, пачкая друг друга. Лишь те двое, что убили юного духа, напоследок повырывали из распахнутого в немом крике ужаса оставшиеся целые зубы. – Молодцы, девочки. Так и быть, сегодня я орлам не отдам никого.  
Крохи засвистели, заулюлюкали и, закружившись вихрем, помчались дальше выполнять свою работу.

Джек проснулся резко, как от толчка, и не сразу понял, что кто-то кричит. И даже больше: этим кем-то был он сам. Он затих лишь тогда, когда из горла вырывалось хриплое сипение, а на языке чувствовалась кровь. Дух вскочил, судорожно зашарил по телу руками, проверяя, всё ли на месте? В горле встал ком… Джек сжался, содрогнулся и рухнул на колени, низвергая на и без того грязный пол то, что ещё осталось в нём.  
Он с ужасом уставился на нечто розовое, плавающее в луже тошноты. Это… это его внутренние органы? То, что от них осталось? Джек заскрёб пальцами по лицу, с трудом вспоминая, как его в буквальном смысле разорвали на части маленькие милые Крохи, которые всегда так доверчиво ластились к нему и иногда даже дремали в капюшоне или кармане куртки.  
Фрост отшатнулся, упал на спину и тут же поморщился: страшные воспоминания продолжали всплывать в голове. И то, как было больно, когда кто-то порвал его сзади… Омерзение пробирало изнутри с такой силой, что дух завалился набок, скрутился в неестественный комок, поджав колени к груди и обхватив себя руками, только бы не снова, только не надо, умоляю…  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем усталое тело смогло подняться и кое-как посмотреть на то, что осталось от него. Но ожидаемой лужи собственных внутренностей не было. Джек сглотнул, утёр губы, предполагая увидеть хотя бы разводы на ладони, но нет. Даже привкус крови исчез…  
\- Какого чёрта? – Джек кое-как поднялся, пошатываясь, снова осмотрелся.  
Он до сих пор валялся на полу дворца Туффианы, но раз никто до сих пор не обратил на него внимания, значит, оно и к лучшему. Возможно, ему удастся выбраться… Может быть, Николас прояснит ситуацию? Может быть, прошло много времени, прежде чем он пришёл в себя после того сражения? Как тогда, когда он умер и стал Ледяным Джеком?  
\- Я не понимаю, - дух всхлипнул и с трудом, но поднялся, после чего медленно побрёл к выходу.  
Свежий воздух помог ему немного взбодриться. Джек кое-как взмыл в воздух, подхваченный старым добрый Северным Ветром. Кажется, в резко изменившемся, обезумевшем мире только он остался таким же, как и сам Джек. Его единственный пока что друг, которому можно было доверять.  
\- Давай к Николасу, - тоскливо попросил Джек, не чувствуя в себе ни моральных, ни физических сил на то, чтобы задорно – как и всегда – лететь, ловя порывы ветра и забавляясь снежными играми.  
Старый добрый друг послушно подхватил его, и Фрост легко взмыл ввысь.  
Его несли достаточно бережно, почти трепетно, постепенно поднимаясь всё выше и выше, за облака. Джек понял это только тогда, когда пронзительный холод, к которому обычно дух был равнодушен, ощутимо пробрал морозом кожу. Ледяной Джек, который априори не мёрз, нехорошо поёжился. Северный Ветер набрал высоту и стремительно рванул куда-то вперёд.  
Джеку постоянно казалось, что он вот-вот сорвётся и ухнет вниз, но потоки воздуха держали его довольно плотно, обволакивая коконом, в котором не пошевелиться. Дух Снега и Хаоса попытался докричаться до Северного Ветра, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука. Хранитель радости и веселья опешил, чувствуя, что уже устаёт удивляться. Он попытался просто поговорить, но струя ветра ощутимо сжала ему горло: старому другу не нравилось, что его ноша (пленник?) пытается самовольничать. Ещё рано.  
Время пролетело довольно быстро, и когда поток воздуха вокруг ослаб, Джек закашлялся.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?! – возмутился он. – И почему мы… - он осёкся, рассматривая вместо снежных гор с возвышающимися на них башнями замка Николаса жаркие австралийские поля. – Я же сказал, что мне нужен Санта!  
Северный Ветер бросил что-то нечленораздельное, и кокон воздуха, поддерживающий Джека, развязался.  
Дух стремительно полетел вниз, изломанно размахивая руками и ногами. Мир вокруг завертелся с ужасающей силой. Земля приближалась быстро, сверкая яростно топорщащейся вверх кукурузой. Если со стороны это и выглядело мило, то сверху – страшно. Джек захлёбывался своими криками, не понимая, что происходит. Паника сдавливала тисками, а разум отказывался воспринимать действительность: остро заточенные оголовки кукурузы с каждой секундой были всё ближе и ближе.  
Хруст, сопровождаемый его падение, Джек сначала принял за поломанные початки. И лишь когда боль стрельнула от макушки до самых пят, пронзая всё его естество, Фрост захлебнулся кровью, удивлённо рассматривая потрясающе яркое и такое манящее небо над головой одним глазом, уже не чувствуя, как из второго гордо восстаёт ярко-алый початок. И как хрустят собственные поломанные кости… вернее, то, что от них осталось после падения. Вокруг наверняка столько грязи, да? Люди старались, обрабатывали здесь почву, сажали себе пропитание, а Джек взял и всё поломал. _Негодный мальчишка_.  
Разум, мечущийся в поломанном теле, бился раненой птицей в запертой клетке. Выхода нет. Есть только агония, длящаяся вечность. Джек что, умер? Потому что только такое место люди могли бы назвать адом… Фрост не знал. Небо над головой меркло. И даже чей-то смутный силуэт, склонившийся над ним и пощекотавший (или располосовавший?) усами щёку, на мысли уже не наводил. Джек однозначно стремительно умирал.  
Чтобы с криком вскинуться, согнуться пополам и закашляться, отплёвываясь от грязных листьев и зёрнышек кукурузы. Так, словно мальчишка грыз сырые кочаны прямо там, на кукурузном поле.  
\- Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, - удивительно миролюбиво произнесли рядом.  
Джек недоверчиво воззрился на Пасхального Кролика, присевшего неподалёку. Тот дружелюбно махнул ему лапой.  
\- Сильно болит? – зверь мотнул головой на него.  
\- Что… б-болит? – не понял его дух Снега и Хаоса. И замер: пальцы, недоверчиво скользнувшие по расплющенному минутой раньше по земле лицу нащупали пустоту там, где должны быть глаза. Вернее, один из них. – Я… - он замер. – Банни, я… я не понимаю.  
Он застыл каменной статуей, ничего не видя перед собой, а потом задрожал, с каждой секундой всхлипывая всё громче. Слёзы безвольно текли по щеке, размазывая грязь и кровавые разводы.  
\- Понимаю, падать с такой высоты больно. Твой дружок в последнее время сильно расшалился, - Кролик подошёл к нему поближе и присел рядом, мягко сжал чужое плечо. – Успокойся, теперь всё в порядке. Это я попросил его доставить тебя сюда. Мне нужна кое-какая помощь с пасхальными яйцами… Правда, я не ожидал, что Ветер выполнит моё поручение… ну, вот так.  
Джек сжался, сотрясаясь в истеричных рыданиях. Ему одновременно хотелось плакать и смеяться. И если слёзы уже текли по лицу, то смех ещё только срывался с искусанных в кровь губ. Фрост безумно захохотал, не понимая окружающего мира. Хрупкое душевное равновесие пошатнулось настолько, что даже кровавое пятно вокруг, которым пять минут назад был сам Джек, вызвало лишь очередной приступ.  
\- Хорошо тебя накрыло, дружище, - Банни рывком подняла Джека на руки, выпрямился, - идём. Для начала тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Фрост не переставал смеяться до тех пор, пока Кролик не простучал давно знакомую комбинацию лапой по земле, где открылся проход непосредственно к нему домой.  
\- Отдыхай, - Банни позволил Фросту уцепиться за себя со спины и согнулся, вставая на четыре лапы, - ты уже в безопасности.  
Джек проскулил что-то невнятное ему в загривок и глухо вскрикнул, когда Кролик резво сорвался с места и, барабаня лапами по земле, помчался по известным только ему извилистым тоннелям. Фрост не видел, какой довольный взгляд его друг-некогда-враг кинул на кровавое месиво позади: в этом году урожай кукурузы будет отличным.

Джек не заметил, когда успел уснуть, но просыпался он медленно. И больше от того, что по голым плечам и бёдрам неприятно скользнуло что-то склизкое. Фрост с трудом разлепил глаза, не понимая, почему он висит вверх тормашками. Опять. На секунду грудь с силой сдавило: он падает? Он разобьётся? Джек истерично забился, пытаясь высвободиться и борясь с ложным чувством падения, однако нечто крепко сжало его, не позволяя вырваться.  
\- Успокойся, - рядом опять появился Банни, - ты его нервируешь. А он должен расслабиться, прежде чем передать тебе своё сокровище.  
\- Какое ещё сокровище? – Джек вскинулся и стал озираться: он висел вверх ногами рядом со смутно знакомым каменным изваянием в форме пасхального яйца, какие обычно охраняли логово Кролика от нежданных посетителей. Лицевая сторона Сторожа выражала не то равнодушие, не то хорошо скрываемую злобу. – Отпусти меня!  
\- Хватит вертеться, - Банни неожиданно сильно ткнул хранителя радости и веселья в живот. – Я же сказал, он должен расслабиться. Время почти пришло, а других инкубаторов у меня нет. Но прошёлся слушок, что ты… гм, мог бы помочь.  
\- Инкубаторов? – опешил Фрост. – Эй, Банни, я понимаю, что мы с тобой… эм, не всегда хорошо ладили, но эта шутка зашла слишком далеко! Отпусти меня!  
\- Не могу, дружок, - Кролик чуть склонил голову вбок и опасно ухмыльнулся, обнажая остро заточенные, совсем не кроличьи зубы. – Ты ему понравился. А не в моих правилах отнимать игрушки у своих питомцев. Так что расслабься и наслаждайся жизнью. Здесь ты хотя бы в безопасности.  
Джек снова дёрнулся, попытался сконцентрироваться и атаковать огромное пасхальное яйцо, но ловкие лианы, хлестанувшие по телу, выбили напрочь всё желание сопротивляться. Мальчишка безвольно повис головой вниз, со стыдом понимая, как сильно ему не нравится вся эта ситуация. Банни удовлетворённо кивнул и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь.  
Лицевая сторона Сторожа крутанулась, и теперь на месте равнодушной мордашки будто бы подсвечивалась предвкушающая ухмылка. Лианы крепче сжали свою жертву, заскользили по телу, обвивая и мягко вибрируя, расслабляя… Джек почувствовал, как сжалось от омерзения всё его естество. Не выбраться, не выпутаться, он в ловушке.  
Дух попытался успокоиться и дышать чуть помедленнее, глубже, но непонимание и горькое разочарование от предательства тех, кому он доверял, снедало душу. Джек не понимал, почему близкие ему существа так стали себя вести… Что такого он должен был натворить, чтобы каждая новая встреча оставляла на нём такой грубый и болезненный рубец. У Фроста в голове не укладывалось, когда мир свернул не на ту дорожку? Почему резко исчезло и изменилось всё то, к чему он привык? Кому доверять? Куда податься? Кто окажет поддержку и помощь?  
Джек снова и снова воспроизводил в памяти последние минуты сражения во дворце Феи. Он помнил чьи-то глухие крики, помнил приступ страха, сковавший его, когда Кромешник взмахнул косой… И помнил волну удивления, когда осознал, что Питчей было двое. Их ведь было двое, верно? Или он сходит с ума и принимает желаемое за действительное? Джек не знал. Или не хотел знать? С каждым мгновением, что он проживал под постоянным гнетом предательства и страха, сковывающего его изнутри, мальчишка всё меньше понимал, где реальность, а где странная, сильно затянувшаяся иллюзия? Хотя прикосновения к оголённой промежности ощущались вполне настоящими.  
\- Перестань! – дёрнулся Дух Снега и Хаоса. Но Пасхальное Яйцо только крепче сжало его, лаская всё тело длинными гибкими лианами.  
Сторож заворчал в предвкушении, переступил с ноги на ногу и сосредоточенно полез туда, куда не просили.  
Лианы сжимали хрупкое тело в своих объятиях, пока другие ветви слабо сдавливали шею, грозя сломить её, если Джек надумает дёрнутся, а третьи потирали задний проход. Фрост с ужасом ждал продолжения… Кролик говорил про какие-то инкубаторы? Что он задумал? Что ему нужно? Почему всё это так противно, мерзко и… И неизбежно.  
Мальчишка захрипел, когда в него проник один из отростков. Склизкий, холодный, грязный – отвратительно. Ни о каком возбуждении и речи не шло. Это неправильно, так не должно быть! И не вывернуться из стальных объятий. Джек попытался поджать колени, свести ноги – сделать хоть что-нибудь, но отросток лишь глубже погрузился в него, постепенно растягивая задний проход. Удивительно, но довольно безболезненно, особенно с учётом того, как прошли последние часы жизни хранителя детской радости и веселья.  
Джек снова попытался призвать свою силу, хотя бы каплю. Хотелось выморозить всю эту мерзость, а потом разбить на много-много частей, только бы никогда в жизни не видеть и не вспоминать этот грязный унизительный позор. Но стоило сорваться нескольким снежинкам с кончиков пальцев, как горло с силой сдавило, и в глазах потемнело. Фрост захрипел, забился и закричал, срывая голос, когда отросток сзади покинул его тело, а через несколько секунд заполнил вновь… в количестве трёх (или их было больше?) штук.  
Они елозили там асинхронно, то заполняя, то опустошая. Резкие, совсем не бережные движения, такие, словно теперь Сторож абсолютно не собирался заботиться о своей жертве ( _инкубаторе_ , поправил противный внутренний голосок). Джек хрипел, вырывался, но страшнее всего стало, когда одна из лиан проникла в рот, растягивая губы до упора, так, что треснули уголки, и кровавые дорожки хлынули по подбородку.  
Фрост забился в истерике, пытаясь высвободиться, но подавился, почувствовав, как под плотной кожей склизкого гибкого отростка продвигается что-то… что-то продолговатое. Джек замер, с ужасом вглядываясь в то, как предмет скользит внутри лианы, с каждой секундой всё ближе и ближе придвигаясь к нему. А потом – хрип сорвался, оставляя лишь немой вскрик да широко распахнутые глаза, когда из отверстия на кончике лианы нечто, смутно похожее на маленькое яйцо, скользнуло в него, через глотку и дальше, вниз, камнем падая в желудок.  
Джек содрогнулся, закашлялся, чувствуя, как всё тело протестует этому вторжению. Ни за что и никогда он не согласился бы стать инкубатором. И вообще, с каких пор Кролик начал выращивать свои подарочки для детишек таким жутким и мерзким способом? Неужели и он оказался подвластен страшной и непонятной силе, которая испортила и Зубную Фею, и Северный ветер?  
Фрост в беспамятстве метался из стороны в сторону. Опутавшие его лианы с каждой минутой сжимали его всё крепче, а яйца одно за другим проскальзывали в податливое, такое уютное и тёплое нутро. Сторож довольно ворчал, забивая живое гнездо для развития яиц под завязку. Он будет о нём заботиться, терпеливо дождётся, пока маленькие подарочки окрепнут и сами выберутся наружу. Джека передёрнуло, когда лианы почти ласково закутали его в кокон, пряча от мира и давая время созреть их общим питомцам.

Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем лианы зашевелились, и внутрь проник слабый свет? Джек поморщился, заворочался и уткнулся лицом в тёплую изнанку кокона. Ему было тепло, уютно и так хорошо… Зачем его потревожили? Зачем стали разбирать безопасный домик?  
\- Просыпайся, соня, - ласково проурчал Банни, - осталось совсем немного. Они почти готовы вылупиться.  
Джек даже не подумал о том, чтобы шевелиться. Он с трудом опустил взгляд на вздувшийся живот и с толикой лени подумал о том, что будет скучать по ним… Редкое, но ощутимое копошение свидетельствовало только об одном: они действительно скоро покинут его. И хотя Сторож-альфа заботился о нём, кормил через лианы, что срослись с руками и ногами, иногда ласкал, даря незабываемые ощущения, покидать это укромное местечко теперь не хотелось.  
\- Мо… но… ещё… чу… ть? – еле ворочая языком, спросил Джек: ему не хотелось вылезать наружу. Хотелось остаться здесь, в тепле и безопасности.  
\- Прости, малыш, - Кролик ещё шире развёл створки кокона, - я так-то не против, сам знаешь, но скоро праздник, так что пора… Время почти пришло.  
Джек смазано улыбнулся, откинулся на спину, чувствуя, как пульсирует кокон вокруг. Они так сроднились с ним за эти дни (месяца? года?). Они стали единым целым, и даже мысль о том, чтобы разорвать эту тесную связь, уже причиняла боль.  
\- Давай, Джеки, малышей пора выпускать в большой мир, - Банни ласково провёл лапой по щеке мальчишки, окрасившейся бледной слезой, - ты сделал для них всё, что мог. Они никогда не забудут того, кто дал им жизнь. Они всегда будут помнить тебя.  
Джек улыбнулся, склонив голову вбок, немного извернулся и глубоко вдохнул… Чтобы через несколько секунд запрокинуть голову, распахнув рот в немом крике, и позволить маленьким, но упрямым яйцам внутри себя прогрызать себе путь наружу. Кокон вокруг засветился ярко-алым, лианы трепетно зашелестели, забирая себе всю боль. Кровь заливала низ кокона, стекая на пол, прямо перед Банни.  
\- Вот так, вот так, - бормотал Пасхальный Кролик, - давайте, ребятки. Я подготовил дял вас уютную корзинку.  
Первое яйцо с рычание прорвалось наружу, раздирая кожу и сверкая гордо натянутыми на оголовок тканями разорванных органов. Джек слабо улыбнулся: какой чудесный… и остальные – они такие же, да?  
Фрост заскулил, с тоской прощаясь с теми, кого полюбил всем сердцем. Сторож ведь будет защищать их, да? Альфа не бросит своих маленьких детишек? Они так старались, растили их, заботились о них, а теперь… мысль оборвалась. Джек обессиленно откинулся на мягкие отростки позади, стремительно теряя сознание и уже не видя, как выбирается из исхудавшего тела последнее яйцо. Кролик широко оскалился, принимая целый выводок в красиво упакованную и застеленную корзинку.  
\- Они чудесны, друг мой, - проурчал он, - они чудесны. Спасибо, - Банни кивнул начинающему остывать телу внутри кокона, постепенно распадающемуся, расслаивающему.  
Лианы закрыли собой проход, хороня инкубатор внутри. Сторож остался доволен. Новая партия готова. Теперь нужна следующая.

Джек не верил собственным глазам: он стоял в снегу по колено и равнодушно рассматривал высокие башни замка Санта Клауса. Уходящие ввысь заострённые шпили выглядели воинственно, а некогда радушно распахивающий двери замок казался непробиваемой крепостью. Фрост нервно вздрогнул и запустил руку под толстовку, ощупывая напряжённый живот: ему до сих пор казалось, что там кто-то копошится, рвётся наружу, тянется к свободе, как пленник, давно не видевший белого света.  
Убедившись, что фантомные ощущения лишь плод его воображения, Джек пошатнулся и всё же решительно побрёл вперёд. Либо Николас всё ему объяснит, либо это конец… Фрост шёл медленно, часто спотыкаясь и сосредоточившись на ходьбе. Сил думать и искать оправдания для пережитых ужасов у него попросту не было. Безумный мир, накрывший планету одеялом сумасшествия. Под эту необъяснимую волну попали все без исключения. Разве что сам Джек не до конца понимал, почему его это практически не коснулось. Ну, за исключением тех мгновений, когда душа рвалась на части во время острых приступов страха и паники, когда он умирал снова и снова. Чертовски неприятно, надо сказать.  
За шпилями башен вспыхнуло ярко-ярко. Джек зажмурился, замер, привыкая к свету. Постепенно он открыл глаза, присмотрелся и понял, что в небе пылало северное сияние. Что-то случилось? Почему Николас включил сирену? Стоит ли торопиться? Что-то подсказывало, что нет. Поэтому Фрост метнулся к подножью крепости и осторожно, стараясь не попадаться на зияющие в стенах выбоины, пополз к окну, которое, как он помнил, как раз выходило на комнату с центром управления.  
Взобравшись на подоконник, Джек осмотрелся: спиной к нему стоял Николас. Перед ним лежало нечто большое и не совсем понятное. Санта брезгливо пнул это что-то и отвернулся, направившись к балкону. Фрост обомлел: разорванный на клочья йети валялся холодеющей тушей, заливая кровью и без того красный ковёр. А огромные руки Николаса, обычно с лёгкостью раскрашивающие мелкие детали новогодних подарков, сейчас крепко сжимали светлые гранитные перила, оставляя на них разводы.  
\- Шевелись, отребье! – задорно крикнул Николас. – Сэнди, поторопи их!  
Раздался свист, а следом – громкий вскрик. Джек отшатнулся и чуть не потерял равновесие, но удержался, осторожно проник внутрь, стараясь держаться за спиной Санты. С потолка он сумел рассмотреть скрестившего на груди руки Песочника, чьи хлысты безумно вились вокруг и нет-нет да шлёпали несчастных йети по кровоточащим спинам. Кто-то регулярно вскрикивал, другие стонали, продолжая заниматься своей непосредственной работой.  
\- Слыхал, чего удумал? – не замечая Ледяного Джека, пробасил Николас. – Он мне новогодние шары в зелёный цвет покрасил! Как будто сейчас весна, представляешь?  
Песочник закатил глаза: один из хлыстов больно приложил йети чуть поменьше, и тот, неуклюже взмахнув руками, завалился набок, поскуливая.  
\- Вставай! – прогрохотал Санта. – Чего разлёгся, кретин? Мало тебе карцера было? Сейчас ещё устрою!  
Джек с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как йети, кряхтя, медленно поднимается и понуро бредёт к своему рабочему месту. Свист хлыста Сэнди пришёлся ему почти по пяткам, и йети испуганно вздрогнул, припустив быстрее.  
\- Так-то, - довольно протянул Николас и пригладил встопорщившийся ус. – Ну и где это ублюдки?  
\- Сам такой, - с противоположной стороны из дверей в зал влетела Зубная Фея, окрасившая перья в ярко-алый цвет. – У нас тоже, между прочим, работа.  
\- Опять ты со своим Рождеством, - из-под земли вылез Банни, - что не так на этот раз? – равнодушно поинтересовался он.  
\- Я не займу много вашего времени, - Николас направился к лестнице, по которой спустился вниз.  
Джек переместился за колонну, из-за которой он мог наблюдать за ними, но при этом не попадаться бывшим друзьям на глаза.  
\- Первое: у меня есть нехорошее подозрение, что Кромешник вернулся, - пробасил Николас. – Детишки стали бояться праздников гораздо меньше. Значит, кто-то поглощает их страхи.  
\- Его давно не было видно, - пожала плечами Фея. – Нам-то что?  
\- Вы просто умрёте, если детишки перестанут вздрагивать только при звучании ваших имён, - фыркнул Николас. – И поэтому, как решение проблемы, я предлагаю вам на некоторое время, включая ночь Рождества, остаться здесь, пока… гм, кое-кто будет развлекаться по всей планете с широким размахом.  
\- Думаешь, ему удастся отыскать Кромешника? – хмыкнул Банни. – Этот шлак живучий и умеет чертовски хорошо прятаться.  
\- Поэтому его поисками и займётся тот, о ком мы говорим, - широко оскалился Николас. – Я уже ходил к нему. Он в нетерпении.  
Йети вокруг нервно озирались, переглядываясь друг с другом. Но ещё несколько ударов хлыстами Сэнди быстро сбили всю спесь с рабов Санта Клауса. А в том, что они именно рабы, Джек не сомневался. Но про кого шла речь?  
\- Ему хватит суток, чтобы избавить нас… от проблемы? – уточнила Туффиана и лениво сжала в ладони одну из сопровождающих её Крох. Та пискнула, но покорно склонила голову, когда острый ноготь-коготь прошёлся вдоль хрупкой шейки.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой Николас, - поэтому я и сказал, что придётся подождать немного дольше.  
\- Я не могу остановить свою работу даже на несколько дней, - закатила глаза Туф. – Это Банни наплевать: Пасха всего-то раз в году. А дети теряют свои зубики постоянно. И неважно, сами или нет.  
\- Если уж на то пошло, то не только дети, - неожиданно хищно оскалился Кролик. – К тому же притормози коней, дорогуша. У меня сейчас есть, считай, идеальная партия Пасхальных Яиц. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы столь кропотливый труд пропал!  
\- Да всем наплевать, - фыркнула Зубная Фея.  
Перепалка, завязавшаяся между ними, стремительно перетекала в ссору. Джек, притаившийся в тени, предпочитал даже не дышать. Ему пришлось заткнуть самому себе рот рукой, когда привычные образы друзей стали расплываться, а вместо давно знакомых лиц появлялись отвратительные скалящиеся морды со злобно горящими глазами и слюной, капающей с клыков.  
\- Хватит! – громогласно одёрнул их Николас. – Убожество. На что вы похожи? – прошелестел он самому себе под нос.  
\- Почему ты не выключил сирену? – неожиданно переключил своё внимание на него Кролик.  
И он, и Туффиана вернулись к прежним обликам и теперь просто сверлили друг друга неприязненными взглядами.  
\- Это не я, - пожал плечами Санта, - кто-то опять открыл дверь.  
Джек прислушался внимательнее: дверь? Куда? Наружу? Это выход отсюда?  
\- У нас пополнение? – заметно оживилась Зубная Фея. – Кто? Мы его знаем?  
Вдруг йети заворчали, и комната потонула в вихре стремительно нарастающих голосов. Джек схватился за уши, пытаясь заткнуть их, только бы ядовитый шепоток не проникал в самую его сердцевину. Только бы не…  
\- Так-так, кто тут у нас?  
Джек вскрикнул, когда обжигающе горячий хлыст из золотого песка обвился вокруг его талии, и мальчишку дёрнули, вытаскивая из укрытия. Фрост больно ушибся плечом, приземлившись на обманчиво мягкий ковёр.  
\- Наш новый друг? – над ним склонился Санта. – Как дела, дружище? Я Николас, - он протянул ему окровавленную, с засохшими остатками волос и кожи ладонь.  
Джек почувствовал, что его опять начинает тошнить. Приступ подкатил к горлу вполне ожидаемое, поэтому Фрост дёрнулся, отпихнул широкую руку и попытался отползти назад. Но Сэнди ловко подтянул его обратно, заставив мальчишку ойкнуть.  
\- Живучий, - протянула Фея. – Я думала, он сломается буквально на втором этапе. А он дотянул досюда…  
\- Что держит тебя по ту сторону? – над ним склонился улыбающийся Банни. Из его пасти вырвалось зловонное дыхание, и Джек не сдержался, перевернулся набок и избавился от остатков того, что ещё сохранилось в его измученном и не раз убитом теле.  
\- Грязный паршивый мальчишка, - твёрдый как камень ботинок Николаса врезался ему под дых, и Джек захрипел, рухнув лицом прямиком в лужу, которую он сам же и наделал минутой ранее. – Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты вот так ведёшь себя в гостях?  
Фрост свернулся комком, не в силах не то что колдовать – даже двигаться. Страх и боль сковывали его с ужасающей силой. Его друзья, которые пробудили в нём желание жить, научили его мудрости и показали, что значит быть Хранителем, сейчас готовились в очередной раз разорвать его на куски.  
\- Неблагодарный мальчишка! – презрительный выкрик Феи сопровождался болезненным хлёстким ударом от Сэнди. – Мы хотели тебя приютить!  
\- Я подготовил для тебя целый мир, - прошипел сквозь зубы Банни и больно царапнул его по бедру острой когтистой лапой, вспарывая одежду вместе с кожей. По ногам заструилась кровь… как и по спине – после очередного удара и глухого всхлипа.  
\- Не надо, - обессиленно проблеял Джек, - прошу… умоляю…  
\- Жалкое отродье! – прогрохотала Туффиана.  
\- Мы готовы открыть для тебя любую дверь! – прорычал опустившийся на четыре лапы Кролик.  
\- А ты не хочешь даже посмотреть, - опасно прищурился Николас. – Втемяшил что-то себя в голову, и всё…  
Сэнди закружил рядом с остальными хранителями, брезгливо морщась при виде тряпья, рваными клочьями висевшем на худосочном теле хранителя радости и веселья.  
\- Мы же… друзья… - пробормотал Фрост. – За что… вы так?..  
\- Ты нам не друг, - громогласно расхохоталась Туффиана.  
\- Ты любишь их, но не нас! – вторил ей Кролик.  
\- Ты цепляешь за тот мир, хотя давно не жилец. Стань единым с нами? – пробасил Санта. – Мы будем любить тебя. Мы будем любить тебя больше, чем кто-либо ещё.  
\- Мы будем заботиться о тебе, - неожиданно ласково пригладила его волосы Туф.  
\- Мы станем твоей семьёй, - Банни приподнял мягкой подушечкой лапы его лицо за подбородок.  
\- Мы станем одним целым, - хором проговорили все четверо.  
Джек раскрыл рот… и подавился вскриком, когда из пола взмыли ввысь несколько чёрных столбов, окруживших его и отпугивающих остальных хранителей, попытавшихся пробраться к нему. Но каждое касание к смутно знакомому чёрному песку вызывало только боль.  
\- Джек? – некто мягко выступил из тьмы, приблизился к нему и сел рядом. – Джек, ты слышишь меня?  
Фрост истерично забился, попытавшись уйти от очередного прикосновения, а потом испуганно замер, когда незнакомец крепкой хваткой вцепился в него, встряхнул, вырывая из наваждения. Ярко-жёлтые хищные глаза смотрели на него обеспокоенно, с тревогой. Это очередная ложь, да? Кромешник, что держал его, просто очередная фантазия? Всплеск истерзанного разума в попытке защититься хоть как-то.  
\- Я здесь, Джек, я рядом, - прохладное прикосновение ладони ко лбу ледяной дух воспринял с плохо скрываемым ужасом. Он забормотал что-то нечленораздельное, забился, пока песок вокруг скрывал их защитным куполом, сквозь который упрямо пытались пробиться остальные.  
\- Не трогай, - проблеял он, - не надо… прошу.  
Кромешник на удивление отпустил его и просто сел рядом, склонив одно колено. Он с искренней горечью рассматривал бегающие туда-сюда глаза, истерзанные губы, разбитые ладони и колени, рваную одежду, клочьями свисающую с исхудалого и не раз побитого тела. Иномирье постаралось на ура, подумал Питч, оно если не превзошло себя, то, как минимум, выдержало заданную планку.  
\- Я могу забрать тебя обратно, - набравшись терпения, изрёк Кромешник, - но для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал две вещи. Две самых сложных вещи, каких тебе не доводилось делать никогда.  
Джек безумно попятился, толкнулся спиной в барьер и отпрянул. Он думал, что песок ударит его, оставит на плечах свой шрам… но барьер просто вибрировал, оттолкнув его в центр, ближе к Бугимену.  
\- Я… я не понимаю… - пробормотал Фрост, до боли вцепившись руками в собственные предплечья. Его трясло, а холод – обычно неощутимый – сейчас пробирал до костей, вымораживая изнутри.  
\- Я всё объясню, но потом, когда мы выберемся, - Питч глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. – Северное сияние – ключ. Я помогу тебе добраться до него. Если ты пройдёшь, то вернёшься. Но сначала ты должен захотеть вернуться, а после – поверить мне. Потому что только я знаю, как работает это место.  
Джек затравленно взглянул на него, словно ища хоть что-то, что убедит его в том, что Кромешник лжёт. Но обеспокоенное лицо Питча не выражало ничего, кроме тени сожаления. И это ни капли не помогало ему довериться бывшему врагу.  
\- Возьми меня за руку, Джек, и я проведу тебя сквозь свет, - Кромешник протянул узкую мозолистую ладонью. – Я – твой единственный шанс выбраться отсюда.  
Фрост не поверил ему ни на йоту… Но если Питч, пусть даже ведомый какими-то своими побуждениями, действительно может вызволить его из этого ада, может, стоит попробовать?  
\- Х-хорошо, - всхлипнул Джек и нехотя, но схватился за его руку. – П-пошли, - он икнул и кое-как поднялся на ноги. Кромешник его придержал.  
\- Сейчас я уберу барьер, и мы резко взмоем ввысь. Они будут пытаться ухватиться за нас, но прошу: не смотри вниз. Я всё сделаю сам, хорошо? – Питч приобнял мальчишка за плечи, притянул к себе, прижал.  
Барьер, окружавший их, с треском рассыпался. Бугимен присел и резко оттолкнулся ногами от пола. Они взлетели.  
Ругань Николаса, злобные выкрики Феи, рычание Банни и свист хлыстов Сэнди стали последней каплей, зацепившей Джека. Он уткнулся в чёрный плащ своего врага, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слёзы. Даже из места, где должен быть глаз, сочилось что-то похожее. Щёки горели, а губы дрожали, пока хранитель детской радости и веселье всхлипывал, не чувствуя ни себя, ни своей силы, ни окружающего мира. Была только его боль, страшная горечь и разочарование, заполонившее всю душу.  
\- Мы почти на месте, мальчик, - прошелестел Кромешник, - осталось всего лишь протянуть руку.  
Джек поднял мутный взгляд наверх, на звёздное небо, усыпанное яркими точками, в центре которого вихрилось северное сияние – такое красиво и притягательное. Так и хотелось коснуться его, окунуться в тепло и забыться, наконец, освободиться от страхов и печалей.  
\- Довольно подло, - холодно процедили со стороны.  
Джек вздрогнул, испуганно обернулся и замер, не веря своим глазам: Кромешник – _настоящий_ Кромешник – стоял, прямо выгнувшись, и с презрением рассматривал свою копию.  
\- В последнее время я слишком часто стал видеть своих двойников, - хмыкнул он. – Отпусти мальчишку.  
\- Уже поздно, - другой Питч крепче сжал плечи Джека, - он сделал свой выбор. Он согласился.  
\- Как согласился, так и откажется, - флегматично фыркнул Кромешник. – Поскольку мы с тобой забыли завершить одно дельце.  
Лже-Питч нахмурился и испуганно отпрянул, когда в свете северного сияния сверкнула знакомая Фросту коса.  
\- Верни. Мне. Мою. Силу, - процедил сквозь зубы Бугимен, - и забери своего оплавка обратно!  
Питч вскрикнул, отшатнувшись, когда острое лезвие отсекло его руку, и Джек, неуклюже завалившись, рухнул вниз. И если бы не ладонь из чёрного песка, метнувшаяся следом, он бы опять разбился… лишился бы чего-нибудь ещё, оставив в этом безумном мире очередную часть себя.  
\- Скопировать мой образ, чтобы втереться к нему в доверие? Интересный ход, - Кромешник подтянул Ледяного Джека к себе. – Сработавший ход! Я ценю это, – Питч опять замахнулся, но его двойник уклонился от удара. – Давай, сражайся. Где твоё оружие? Где магия? Где твои… знания? – хмыкнул он.  
\- Мне это не нужно, - скривилось его отражение. – Я есть это место. Я всё и ничто. Ты – мне не помеха, Хранитель Страха и Кошмаров! Луноликий здесь бессилен. Тебя ничто не спасёт от расправы. Один раз ты выбрался, но второго я не допущу…  
Туман, заклубившийся у ног Лже-Бугимена, начинал формировать непонятные образы. Но глядя на них Джек чувствовал, как холодеет внутри. Это нечто было гораздо опаснее, чем то, что ждало их внизу. Нечто более реальное, и если оно уничтожит их, пути назад не будет… Джек не проснётся, как раньше, он умрёт. Навсегда.  
\- Мы не справимся, - прошелестел он одними губами за спиной Кромешника.  
\- Знаю, - согласно кивнул тот. – Поэтому я задам только один вопрос: о чём ты подумал, когда впервые открыл глаза, очнувшись в том озере?  
Джек опешил, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. О чём он подумал? Какими были первые слова, которые скользнули в умирающем и возрождающемся сознании?  
\- Тьма… Мне было темно… и холодно. А ещё мне было… страшно, - Фрост сам не понял, как это получилось.  
Но эти слова – произнесённые вслух – они всколыхнули в нём что-то давно забытое, погребённое в таких глубинах души, куда не совался даже сам Джек. И это сработало: мальчишка ощутил прилив сил, сбросил с себя липкие оковы ужаса, встрепенулся, почувствовав, как покалывает кончики пальцев лёд. Взмах рукой, и двойник его врага погрязнет под вьюгой…  
\- А теперь спроси самого себя, Джек, - Кромешник вскинул косу повыше, готовясь защищать, - _кто на самом деле был рядом с тобой всё это время_?  
Ответ был прост. И Хранитель детской радости и веселье молча схватился за плечи Повелителя Кошмаров и Страха. Тот распахнул руки, и они резко ухнули вниз, стремительно приближаясь к земле, где сновали разъярённые монстры, давным-давно избавившиеся от некогда знакомых лиц.  
Джек крепко зажмурился. Зажмурился, ощутил под пальцами напряжённые мышцы бывшего противника и позволил ему утянуть себя в яркую вспышку, озарившую Иномирье похлеще огненного выстрела.  
Лже-Кромешник закричал. Вселенная затряслась, задрожала, рушась на глазах. Он упустил их! Он упустил их снова!  
**Н е н а в и ж у . . .**


End file.
